A Tale of A Love
by Higure-san
Summary: Naruto left long ago on a mission to create his and Sasuke's life but fate had a different plan for them. Now he came back but Sasuke could no longer see and a thin barrier was in between them. Would everything turn back to normal? [AU, SasuNaruSasu]
1. Okaeri

I'm going on a 10-days vacation starting Monday but I wanted to see how many people like this and want me to continue. Please tell me so and if there are quite a number who want this, I'll post the rest of the stories up after I come back.  
Please go to my profile for more info of this story.

**Disclaimer: Naruto & co belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Sae belongs to Shirohane (more info on my profile). **

* * *

**1****st**** Arc: Introduction  
****Chapter 1- Okaeri**

When he got out of the plane, blue eyes soften; his home town. Oh, how much he missed this place. However amongst the feelings of excitement and longing laced some guilt in there.

How long has it been? 10 years?

The lukewarm weather still hadn't change. It was much like that when he left so many years ago. 'Will they accept my apology?' he wondered a lot, all throughout the journey.

The journey from the airport to the small town where they'll be shooting some of the last scenes took about three hours time. Most of the filming crew members and the director have reached the place a few days ago. Only the actors and actresses were a bit late, some have other commitments; like Naruto, who had photo shoot which only finished last night. The lead actress too, will only be there three days from now on since she had family emergency.

Naruto grinned. He can take the free time to go and meet his old friends and teachers.

_And Sasuke!_

After checking into the hotel, Naruto went down to the bar to grab a sandwich. There he saw the director- one of the men he respects, as a man, mentor and friend.

"How's it going?" Naruto waved.

"Naruto! Good! There're a few more things to set up and settled but by the time Hinata comes we'll be ready to shoot the scenes. How was your flight? You look a bit tired; I bet that from the endless photo shoots you have to do, huh? Maybe you should have a day's rest?" the elder man patted the blond.

Naruto shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to… go home for a couple of days. There's a small town here where I grew up. It's been a long time…" His voice sounded distance at the last sentence.

The genius young director tilted his head in question. "Here? I thought-"

"You know how media can make or break a rising actor." Naruto cut him. "So Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-san made up that bullshit about me. The truth is nothing near that and I'd appreciate it if you could keep that to yourself."

There was a pause. Naruto fidgeted.

"Okay… You can take one of the cars we hired. But make sure you come back here by Thursday, yeah?"

Naruto laughed in relief. "I'll even memorize the script, boss. It's alright about the car though, I can hire one myself. After all, this is a personal trip, ne?" Naruto started to walk out when he realized something. "Oh, I could use a big favour from you though."

"Shoot."

"If anyone asks where I am, just say I'm off visiting some friends, but I'd appreciate it if that's the only info you will disclose."

The director smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, mate! Go and get some re-bonding done!"

Naruto waved as he walked out of the bar.

**000**

When he drove the 4WD into the small town, it seemed smaller than it used to be. 'A lot quieter too,' he drove slower; looking around at the rows of shops, bars and diners. Since it's weekdays, the small town seemed busy with people, doing about their daily chores. But Naruto could feel it wasn't as lively as before he left.

On his right, there was an open space where a group of kids were playing soccer. 'In the late afternoon? It's like, so hot!' but his thoughts were abruptly stopped as he was forced to push on the brakes when there was a sudden black blur in front of his car!

"Sae!!" the little boys screamed as their friend was knocked down by the 4WD.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Naruto cursed in panic, opening his door and ran in front of the vehicle to look at the boy he just ran into. The other kids gathered around the boy called Sae, and bystanders started to look at what had happened.

"Excuse me, boys. Let me take a look at him! Oh, God! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" he said in panic, starting to curse softly again for his idiocy.

The kids surrounding Sae made way as Sae coughed, clutching a soccer ball on the dirt. "I'm okay," he croaked, but Naruto already saw the blood mixed with soil on the boy's knees. The skin was grazed open and a patch on the boy's forehead also looked like it's bleeding.

"OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!" Naruto smoothed the boy's khaki's shorts and light blue shirt. "You're hurt! I have to send you to the hospital!" This was not what he had in mind when he said he wanted to visit his hometown. Not only the town people would hate him for gone 'dead' for 10 years, but they'd hate him for hurting a child too!

"I told you it's okay, Mister," the boy shook of the dirt on his pants. "It's no big deal," the boy coughed. However, the moment the boy looked up to him as he reached to carry the boy into the vehicle, Naruto felt like the time had stopped.

He himself was frozen to the spot as he looked into the familiar blackest eyes he's ever seen.

-Flasback-

_A 5-year-old boy saw someone on__ the swing, a look of solemn on his face. The swing was swinging lightly back and forth, back and forth._

_Azure eyes widen as he recognized the boy on the swing. 'He's that boy who has the most blackest eyes I've seen! He's in the same class as me, but I can't remember his name…' he frowned, forehead slightly furrowed.._

_The energetic blond ran to the boy-who-has-the-most-blackest-eyes on the swing. When he abruptly stopped, dirt flew around his feet. The boy on the swing looked up and saw sky in the blonde's eyes._

"_Hi…" The standing blond said shyly._

_The one on the swing nodded his head and made a soft grumbling sound._

"_My name's Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto," he said more when there was no further reply. Maybe he needed more encouragement, he thought._

"_Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…" the black eyed boy, who also had midnight hair replied softly after a long pause. _

'_His hair is like duck butt!' Naruto thought gleefully. But he didn't think the boy with blackest eyes and hair but whitest skin would appreciate that. So instead he asked him, yet shyly again, though the shyness was ebbing away, "Why are you sitting here alone, Sasuke? Everybody else has gone home…"_

_Sasuke stopped swinging and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "You're still here…?" he said, laced with uncertainty._

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head while grinning mischievously. "Iruka-sensei –he's the sensei in primary school- came to see me just now. I can't wait to get into the primary school! So, why are you still here?"_

_After a while, Sasuke looked away and mumbled something._

"_What?! I can't here ya!"_

"_I'm waiting for my father to pick me up. He promised me this morning." Sasuke said a bit louder, but it seemed like he was close to tears with that._

_Naruto frowned again. Adults __always seemed to break their promises to children like them! 'But not Iruka-sensei!' he added silently. Thank God he doesn't have any parents for that!_

"_Umm…. Why don't I walk back with you? I'm on my way home too!" Suddenly Naruto said brightly._

_Sasuke looked back into the boy's azure eyes. That could be fun. He wouldn't be alone… After taking a moment –in which Naruto was nervously waiting and preparing himself for the harsh rejection- Sasuke agreed, "Okay."_

_And for the first time, Sasuke saw the brightest genuine smile._

_The good news was__ that was not the last time he saw that smile too._

-End Flashback-

"Hey! You're that guy in the t.v! Suzuki Naruto-san!!" One brunette boy, friend of Sae pointed a finger at him.

"Not Suzuki-san, you dumb! Uzumaki-san!" Another boy thwacked the brunette's head.

The two boys were sure loud! Their exclamations caught the attention of some passer by and whispering started.

Naruto chuckled nervously. Looking back at the boy with obsidian eyes, he said quietly, "Come, I'll send you home and we'll clean the wound up before people start talking…"

The boy named Sae can only nod when he realized that this guy who just ran into him must be some kind of celebrity or something if his friends said it's the guy in the t.v. Not that he has any television at home to confirm that, so he would just have to believe on his friends' claim.

He told Naruto how to get to his house when the blond asked. As Naruto drove, he played with the end of his shirt, tugging and twisting it- a sign of anxiousness.

"A-Ano…" Sae started.

Naruto looked at him briefly, as if to encourage Sae to go on.

"A-Are you really that guy in the t.v like they said?"

Naruto smiled. "Hai… Name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He let go of one hand from the steering wheel to shake hands with Sae. Sae shyly shook it back.

"And you young mister?" Naruto asked, reverting to his sunny and child-like style.

"Uchiha Sae."

Naruto froze at that.

Uchiha-?

That would explain the black hair and ivory skin- though the hair looked like less of duck butt.

'_Sasuke's married?!'_ He thought frantically as he drove- at which he just realized that he's driving towards _the _Uchiha Sasuke's house. He started to feel sick- literally feeling sick and nauseous, with sweats starting on his forehead and back of the neck.

He dreaded the confrontation. Yes, he admitted he was at fault for not trying to contact the Uchiha directly but Sasuke didn't have to get married, damn it!

"Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?" Sae sounded genuinely worried. Naruto wanted so badly to hate the spawn of the man whom he started to hate but he couldn't do that to an innocent boy.

"Yeah…" a strangled answer. "Um, Sae…" Naruto called after a while. He realized that they almost reached the house since the road had become smaller.

It's kind of weird to see how the house was a bit off town. Does Sasuke have a farm? Naruto wondered. This place where Naruto came from was known for farming and mining.

"How old are you?" Naruto forced the question out of his mouth.

"I'll be 7 this year, in July!" he answered excitedly.

"Oh!" 7 years of marriage…

And here Naruto thought he could come back and pick up at where they had left off.

But he couldn't wreck other people's marriage, right?

He couldn't possibly destroy Sasuke's happiness.

Right?

* * *

**TBC  
****Next: **Naruto meet Sasuke, for the first time after 10 years. 'What has happened to you, Sasuke?'. And Naruto's tale of why he wasn't in touch… 


	2. Naruto's Tale

**I was thinking of posting this up tomorrow but I felt guilty for the long wait. Some warnings (please read) before you read on:  
.Please bare with me for maintaining the Japanese suffix in this story despite the non-Jap setting, I have good reasons to do so.  
.Naruto's explanation might be a bit lengthy, I was still planning the plot when I wrote it so it didn't go as smooth as I imagined it to.  
.****Plus, expect some OOCness in this chapter; I tried to put everyone in their characters.  
.Oh, and I know Shisui is a male in canon, but please bare with me of the changes I made for him in this story; I promised someone for it. Please don't hate me...**

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

"Otousan! I'm home!" Sae yelled brightly. Naruto winced at the shrilly voice. Did he use to be like that? Ouch… 

"Otousan?" Sae asked again and when he heard noises from the back, he grinned widely.

'_Now I can see how Sasuke would look like with a grin so wide_,' Naruto chuckled inwardly, with hurt that he refused to acknowledge.

"Please, have a sit first Uzumaki-san. I'll be right back with some tea," Sae said politely, limping away into the kitchen at the back before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto took a look around. This looked like the old home, he realized. But there was major redecorating interiorly. And it looked like part of the house was extended.

However, although the layout followed the old Uchiha residence, the furniture and decorations were different. They looked old though. Almost as if they were second hand. Naruto frowned at this. Not that he looked down on less fortunate people now that he's rich and famous, but he was puzzled at why Sasuke didn't use the money he sent…?

Naruto saw a couple of pictures on the wall and on the table against the wall. It couldn't hurt to look at Sasuke's new family pictures, right?

Even as he said that, he felt that tug on his heart again.

Naruto chose to ignore it.

As he looked at the pictures, he became aware that most of the pictures were Sae and Sasuke. _'Where is Sasuke's wife's picture?'_ he thought absently.

Finally he came across one. There was only one picture in the bundle that has a female inside it- Sasuke's wedding picture. It was taken in front of the local church, he recognized the building. _'Is that it?'_

There was a sudden 'clang' from the back that brought Naruto back into the reality. The sudden commotion immediately calmed down. Naruto was torn on whether he should go and see what's going on, or just stay where he is.

He didn't need to decide when Sae's voice apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san. Otousan is a bit jumpy today, for some reason," he shrugged. Naruto could guess exactly why. The boy must have told the elder Uchiha that Uzumaki Naruto was in the living room.

Sae put down the tray with an empty cup on a saucer and a pot of tea. The young boy poured down the tea into the cup and instantly the smell of jasmine from the tea filled the living room.

'_He even still drinks the same jasmine tea…'_

"Sae…" Naruto started. The said boy looked up to him in question.

"If you have clean water in a small basin, a cleaned towel, some gauze and band aid and some ice, I could tend to your wound. It's my fault that I hit you today."

Sae seemed hesitated. But he nodded and went to get the things Naruto requested. However, it was not before "It was actually my fault for running across the street without looking right and left first, Uzumaki-san…" softly.

Naruto sipped the tea, wondering where Sasuke was. Would he come out in rage at Naruto for running into his son?

When Sae came with all the things in hands for two rounds and put them down on the coffee table in front of Naruto and then took off again for the third time, Naruto was puzzled. But when he heard Sae's voice and then the voice that he longed to hear replied to the younger Uchiha, Naruto unconsciously stopped breathing.

'_It's a bit deeper__… And rich,' _Naruto realized, _'like dark chocolate…'_

Sae came back with a small smile. "Otousan will come soon," he simply said when Naruto bent to dip the white towel into the water. Naruto nodded.

He heard the shuffle of feet and could literally feel the movement of Sasuke as he took his seat on a single couch next to Sae but he didn't dare to look up and look into the face he missed so much.

'_Why Sasuke? Why must you hurt me this way?'_ Naruto refused to let the tears to form. He gently cleaned the wound.

Sae who didn't understand or know the former relationship of his father and the man opposite him was ignorance to the tension built. But Naruto could feel it and it was starting to make him uncomfortable- very uncomfortable.

"Naruto…" suddenly Sasuke decided to break the silence. Naruto's hands on Sae's knees stopped. "I'm sorry for my son's recklessness. He… could be careless that it can be very dangerous sometimes. Sae, have you apologized to Uzumaki-san?" His voice was clipped, but there was hint of concern and worry there.

"Yes, Otousan… I… I'm sorry for making you worry too, Otousan" Only now did Naruto dare to look up. He saw Sae's bowed head, like he was ashamed of his carelessness. In his guilt, the boy was oblivious to the way his father treat Naruto with familiarity when he called Naruto by his first name instead of Uzumaki-san.

Naruto was about to say 'He's only 7, Sasuke' but the words died in his throat as he saw Sasuke's eyes- dull and greyish black instead of intense black that he remembered.

His gaze kept on observing the elder Uchiha and he almost gasped. Years of training in observation due to his line of works made Naruto very aware of subtle changes. Sasuke, although apart from growing taller, broader shoulder and paler skin, Naruto realized that his gaze wasn't fixed on him, but rather on the wall behind him.

Sasuke was also seated in a different couch from him and Sae- he did wonder why was there was a different couch that seemed didn't match with the rest, but it was forgotten when he saw the pictures earlier.

Sae, as though understanding their guest's shock, voiced out. "Uh… Probably I should have told you earlier Uzumaki-san… that my father… uh…-"

"I'm blind, Naruto," Sasuke cut his son. Sae looked at his father, stunned.

As if sensing his son's shock, Sasuke turned to Sae, based on where the voice came from. "Uzumaki-san and I were friends back then… In fact, he actually came from this town," Sasuke explained softly.

"Honto?!" Sae asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded.

"Uh… Yeah…" Naruto said nervously. Why was Sasuke so calm? He was at awe at how gentle Sasuke is with his son. _'Duh, you idiot! It's his son! What do you expect?!'_

Sasuke turned to Naruto's direction. "Okaeri, Naruto." _Welcome back…_

"Tadaima…" he answered back just as softly, blue eyes trying to explore any emotion at all from the dull eyes. But he found none; only endless, bottomless grey pit.

_I'm home… Sasuke…_

**000**

And so Naruto agreed to have dinner and stay the night over at the Uchiha residence- for old time's sake, just as Sasuke has said it.

"I'm afraid you have will have to use Sae's room. We only have two rooms in this house and Sae will sleep with me tonight," Sasuke had said earlier when he asked Sae to tidy up his room.

When Sasuke came back, he had with him a change of dark shirt and track pants, a white towel and a toothbrush on top of it. "Here," Sasuke gave it to him. "Sae, please take Naruto to your room." Sasuke instructed his son. Soon, Sae showed him where the bathroom was too.

A couple of things puzzled Naruto as he showered and changed. Sasuke seemed like the old Sasuke he had known, only taller, sharper and more define features on his face; just like as he had been, Naruto reasoned. But… the calmness that Sasuke exerted was not him at all. Sure he was stoic and a bit cold back then, but he also had big temper. Naruto had seen none of that today. The calmness in Sasuke now was more like, I'm-content-with-what-I-have-now-calmness and it made Naruto anxious.

Because that was not the Uchiha Sasuke that he knew. The Sasuke whom he remembered back then was full of competitive spirit and always strived to achieve higher. Even with sight disability, he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of his goals.

It was as though it was still the same Sasuke, but at the same time it was not.

And then, there was a question of the lady of the house. _'Maybe she was the one who brought up this sense of calmness in Sasuke?'_ Naruto wondered. Unconsciously his hand rubbed the upper side of his left chest… where his heart was located. _It hurts_; Naruto wanted to be the one who brought Sasuke his happiness and calmness!

But where was she? Maybe she's the one who has to take the role of the breadwinner in the family now?

Maybe she'd be coming back this evening, to join them for dinner?

Back into the arms of her loving husband?

Naruto paled and dreaded for that moment.

'_Get a grip, Naruto! You're an actor for nothing if you can't act this time! Sure it's not for a film or drama… Sure it's a real life… but it's for the one who you l-' _he cut himself off and shook his head vigorously.

'_I'll deal with it when the time comes'_ Putting on his bright and sunny smile, Naruto got out to help the duo in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

After all, Naruto could care less if the grin was fake or not. The only one who could detect if it's genuine or not couldn't see it anymore.

Naruto would be safe- for now.

**000**

When Naruto got into the kitchen-slash-dining area, he saw that dinner was already cooked, and Sae was setting up the table. Naruto silently helped the young boy, who flashed him a wide thank you smile.

Only after the table was set did Naruto realize that the table was set only for three people. "Uh… Why are there only 3 plates?" he asked, uncertain.

Sae looked up at him once he had put the salad on the table. The unshed tears in the boy's obsidian eyes shocked Naruto. "O-Okaasan…" he said before chocked and cough. Pink lips trembled, pouting a bit. "Okaasan…" Sae started again but failed when words stuck in his throat.

"Shisui died after giving birth to Sae… It was a… complicated and long labour," Sasuke answered in stead of his son when he came and put the warmed roasted chicken. Sae mumbled 'excuse me' and ran into his room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in guilt, forgetting that Sasuke could not see.

"I'm sorry… Please have a seat and start first while I go and talk to Sae. I won't be a minute," Sasuke bowed slightly and walked calmly and expertly to where Sae had gone.

Naruto took a seat, biting his lower lip. 'What have I done?'

A moment later, Sasuke came and took the seat in the middle, the place where usually the head of family sat.

"Sae… he has always thought that it was his fault that Shisui died giving birth to him," Sasuke started. "No matter how many times I assure him, he still couldn't convince himself that he's not at fault…" Sasuke sighed.

"I… I didn't know that… I'm sorry," This time, Naruto really didn't know what to say. And he felt stupid too, for having a great jealousy against someone who was not even with Sasuke anymore.

"What are you saying sorry for? You couldn't have known," Sasuke's sudden clip voice startled Naruto.

"That's what I'm sorry for. For everything. For everything that has happened and for not being here," Naruto defended. Why Sasuke was suddenly changed?

"Hn," Naruto's eyes widen again. Now this _was_ the Sasuke whom he had known from back then.

"Fine…" Naruto grumbled in annoyance. 'If he wants it to be that way, let him be', Naruto decided.

A moment later, Sae came, eyes still a bit red but he was now smiling. "I'm sorry…" he said sheepishly and proceed to put some salad on his father's plate and his plate. Seeing this, Naruto cut the chicken and helped the little boy to serve dinner too.

There was initial silence during dinner, which made Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, being not use to silence. Thankfully Sae broke the silence.

"A-Ano…" Sae looked at Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Naruto-san? Since… since you know Otousan… you're like a friend of his, I supposed…"

Naruto smiled. "Of course you can. I mean, technically I came from here after all!" He grinned.

Sae's eyes widen, excitement showed in his eyes. "So… are you on holiday or something?" Sae asked excitedly. "Naruto-san is that guy in t.v., Tousan!" he explained to his father. Sasuke only nodded, understanding.

"Actually, we're shooting some scenes here. These are the last few shots. Most of them have been done back in the city and Sydney. I have a couple of days rest before we start," Naruto explained.

"Sugoi…!! Can I come and watch?!"

"Sae..." Sasuke voiced, disapproved.

Naruto shot Sasuke an irritated glance. But when he looked at Sae, sunny grin was in place. "Of course you can! You can bring your friends too, if you want. I'll talk to the director and the crews to prepare some refreshments and a space for you to watch us filming!" he said excitedly too.

"Where are you filming, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Huh? Oh! At Bridgetown, It's only 20 to 30 minutes drive from here anyway."

"Otousan…. Can I go? Please?" Sae asked quickly.

Sasuke sighed. "And how do you suppose you're going there, young man?"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'll ask one of the crew to come and pick them up in a van, so Sae can bring more friends. You're in the Primary School now, aren't you, Sae?" Sae nodded. "Good, we can come and pick you up there after school!"

"Yay!! And impromptu after-school trip!" Sae cheered, flinging his hands upwards.

"Wow, that's a very big word for a young boy like you here!" Naruto grinned at the little boy. Sae laughed, flushing adorably at the compliment. "Thank you, Naruto-san…" he said shyly.

"You better bring them back here before sunset, D-Naruto. I don't want other parents to get worried and blame me for their children's disappearance." Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"Sure, sure!" Naruto said carelessly. Some things would never change, huh? "Oh… Maybe I could talk to Iruka-sensei and he can escort you guys. That way, other parents won't worry so much, huh?" Naruto pondered, chewing his chicken slowly.

"You know Iruka-sensei?" Sae asked.

"Of course! He was our Primary School teacher, wasn't he, Sasuke?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed slowly. "I'm surprised you even have an ounce of responsibility in that bone of yours, Naruto," he added after a moment.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto yelled, pouting. Sasuke chuckled softly. Sae looked in awe at his father. He's never seen him interact to anyone this close in such friendly way. Naruto-san must be a very good friend of his father back then. His respect for the blond increased.

"Iruka-sensei is still teaching at the school I take it then?"

"Yeah. He's Sae's grade teacher."

"Good. Then maybe I can go and talk to him tomorrow then."

Dinner was good. Naruto was explaining about the filming near his hometown, who would be there and what not; and Sae's occasional excited yell and Sasuke's nodding and soft responses. They laughed (except for Sasuke who just gave an occasional smirk or small smile) and it felt as though nothing bad was going to happen.

He then helped Sae to clean up the table and put away the remaining dinner into the fridge while Sasuke boiled some water.

"Would you like tea or coffee, Naruto?" he asked.

"Tea would be fine, I guess. I see you still like that jasmine tea, huh?"

"Hn."

While they drank their tea, Sae took his book bag and started on his homework. After a while, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Sitting still was _never_ his greatest forte.

"Sasuke…" he started whining.

"If you're bored, go and look at some pictures. It's on that bookshelf next to the entrance door." Sasuke said simply.

"Okay!" Naruto made his way towards the bookshelf and looked at them carefully. He saw the album and swiped his gaze onto the rest of the books. There was one shelf filled with Braille books.

"These Braille books are yours, Sasuke?" he asked carefully.

"Yes."

"You bought them?" Naruto know some books are expensive.

"I translated some books I borrowed from the library so that I could read some in my spare time. It was a practice back then too."

"You what?"

"I knew I was going blind, so I practiced as much as I could with reading and writing Braille. There's a Braille typewriter at that corner if you didn't notice."

"So you translated all of these?"

"Not all. There are a few, which I did after going completely sightless. Sae helped to read them and I typed."

With some of the books, there were titles written in English below the Braille system. Naruto noted some John Grisham and self-motivation books.

"You asked your 7 years old son to read adults' material?!" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke looked like he rolled his eyes. "Actually… he was 5 and 6 when he helped me. Sae… is special that way. He's a very smart young man," Naruto noted that Sasuke never referred Sae as a 'boy' but young man instead.

"Yeah, but he should read kid's stuff…" Naruto complained.

"That's how he has wide range of vocabulary, Naruto," Sasuke defended himself. "Unlike some people I know…" he added softly, which made Sae stopped doing his homework, looked at his father in shock and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What did you say, Teme?! Sae's laughing at me now!" Naruto didn't realize how easy it was to get into his past routine of bickering and insulting his former best friend.

Sae stop short of laughing at this. What did Naruto-san called his father just now?!

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could be so troublesome sometimes. Couldn't he refrain himself from calling him _that_ in front of Sae??

"I uh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Sasuke shook his head and stood up; the mug of tea was still in his hand. "I can see we're disturbing you doing your homework, Sae. I'll take this conversation outside, ne?" he said to Sae gently. Sae nodded and continued his works, mind still wondering how close exactly Naruto-san with his father back then. And how exactly their friendship worked? Or why his father never mentioned about Naruto-san at all if he was his best friend?

For the first time, Sae was distracted from his homework. Curiosity ate him more and more.

"Come on, Uzumaki. Maybe we can have a talk outside," Sasuke led the way onto the wooden patio in front of the house with a couple of wooden chairs next to each other, facing the road and entrance towards the property.

"But I wanted to have a look at the pictures!" Naruto whined childishly.

"You can have a look at it tomorrow. You'll still be here, are you not?"

"Well…. Yeah… Okay I guess… I can have a look at them tomorrow. Of course I'll be here tomorrow. And tomorrow night too!" Naruto gave him a big grin, forgetting that Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Hn."

They sat outside in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the dark blue blanket on the sky with sparkling stars across it. Naruto sipped his tea, eyes gazing from the 4WD he rented, to the green farm next to Sasuke's property, which at that moment was only black, and then to the man next to him.

'_I've missed him so much… But I guess we both have changed… Though I'm not sure whether it's good or not.'_

"So tell me, Naruto," Sasuke's deep voice, different from the younger version of himself started.

"How have you been? And where have you gone all this while?" he asked softly, again, different from the younger Sasuke.

Naruto contemplated his answer. "I don't really know where to begin…" he said.

Sasuke smirked suddenly. "You can start at why you've never send me any news since that phone call." Sasuke said. Only then did Naruto realized that this man next to him was hurt and he had kept it all repressed within himself. For a moment, Naruto was in awe. The boy who he adored back then has perfected his emotionless mask after all.

But when he was aware of the question that Sasuke asked him, his forehead scrunched up in a frown. "What are you talking about? I did send you a letter two weeks after that. I explained to you that I met someone named Jiraiya-sensei and explained that I wouldn't be able to keep in touch for a while because he was taking me overseas to continue my studies."

"No, you didn't!" Sasuke said accusingly.

"Of course I did!" Naruto felt hurt that Sasuke accused him wrongly. "I didn't know at that time if I could make any contact with you at all. It was a lot harder than I thought about finding a job in the city and after I met Jiraiya, he had spent so much on me that I'm not sure if I could use his money for my personal uses. So I explained to you that as soon as I have my own money, I'll contact you as soon as possible.

But when I received no reply, I assumed that you were still mad at me and that you'll come to your senses one day and realized that I _am _sorry for hurting you."

Sasuke had a look of disbelief on his face. "I didn't receive anything else from you for the past 10 years, Naruto," he said in icy voice.

"What do you mean _nothing_? I sent you a second letter with some money, teme! And apparently you received that because the check was bank into your bank account. But I never get any reply from you! I never thought you were like that."

"What money?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "And I was like what?"

"That money that I sent you! It was half of my pay too! I sent it 5 times, but when I never received any reply at all, I realized that you have used me only to get money, so I stopped sending you more. I never thought that you were like that- taking my money but never even say thanks!"

Sasuke's eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, but when he spoke, there was anger in it. "I told you, idiot, I have never received anything at all- apart that phone call, let alone money from you! You were gone and kept silence for 10 years and now you came back here to accuse me of gold-digging from you!"

"It was the truth!"

"It's never the truth! I didn't receive anything by mail or-" Sasuke suddenly stopped. His laboured breathing from anger started to calm down as his eyes squinted.

"Itachi!" he whispered in malice. "That son of a bitch!" he cursed.

Now it's Naruto's turn to be confused. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head, shaking the anger along with it. "Nothing…" he mumbled. "But I can assure you, Naruto. I never did get anything from you; that you have to believe me even if your head said otherwise. I would never take your money without any reason." Sasuke said, almost pleadingly.

"If you want me to pay you back whatever money you said you've sent me, I'll pay it back, but I ask you not to think of me as a gold-digger," his jaw was slightly clenched at this. Naruto knew Sasuke was a proud man, even when they were younger, Sasuke had that pride and ego and he knew that growing up, that character only grew more rooted in Sasuke.

Naruto was quiet, thinking. Half of him wanted desperately to believe Sasuke, but his logic kept nagging it didn't make any sense. Finally he surrendered to his instinct to trust Sasuke for the time being- unless situation changed in the future- seeing at how it took a lot from Sasuke to almost-plead at his innocence.

"Fine… I trust you… For now," Naruto added the last phrase after a moment of thinking.

Sasuke nodded. It would do for now. However, he was hurt that Naruto couldn't believe him.

"So," Sasuke started again, voice a lot calmer this time. "Tell me what has happened past 10 years…?"

Naruto looked at the stars and smiled weakly. "Like I said, going to the city to find a job wasn't as easy as I thought. I thought I could just walk into that ramen chain restaurant, Ichiraku- hey, is it still in Bridgetown?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Aa."

"Good, I can go and have a bite there sometime," Naruto spoke excited, as though he lived there. "Anyway, I parked at the backpackers because it was cheap, I told you that," Naruto's tone lost its energy. "And what I thought would be an easy job-hunting turned out to be hard. Ichiraku didn't need extra worker and other places didn't seem to need new workers too, let alone a 15 year old kid with no educational background. I almost gave up and came back here, Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to snicker at him and gave a nasty comment but held himself back. Instead, he listened to the blond carefully.

"And then one day I was at the park, arguing with myself to go home or not when this guy named Ebisu approached me. He said he's a talent scout and that his boss had seen me a couple of days before and was intrigue by my look and spirit. He asked me to come with him and I did."

The paler man wanted to interrupt saying 'Are you idiot! That's very dangerous!' but Naruto cut him before he could say it, "That's when I met him- Jiraiya-sensei. He suddenly produced a camera, which till now I have no idea where it came from!" Naruto rolled his eyes, but his voice held an excitement quality to it.

"And he took some of my photos and called a few people to get me cleaned up, changed and touched up my face and he took some more photographs. And when he showed me my pictures, he looked and sounded so excited, I have no idea why!

"Then he asked me if I want to become a model and actor. I have no idea why he asked me that, it was not like I can pose in a picture or act anyway, so I said I just want a job and get lots of money. You know that, Sasuke, because that was what we've agreed on before I left."

Sasuke nodded.

"Jiraiya-sensei suddenly laughed and he said I could get a job with him, but I must agree to go overseas with him. I was reluctant at first but when I asked if going with him means I could eat lots and lots of ramen, I'd agree." Sasuke sweat-dropped at this.

"He laughed again, but he agreed. So I followed him to France, and then to the States. He enrolled me into school and university so I could learn how to act and model. I wrote the first letter to you before I left, hoping you could reply. But Jiraiya had booked ticket and all and I couldn't wait so long or come back here to say goodbye," Naruto looked into the mug of tea in his laps, voice dropping a bit.

"And my career sort if started from there. I was in school, but I also did some modelling, only small roles here and there, but I saved the money for emergencies." Naruto chuckled. "But most of them ended up in ramen anyway. Overseas ramen is so expensive, you couldn't believe it!" Sasuke sweat-dropped again here.

"Jiraiya paid for my school and everything else, so if I need something for my personal uses I couldn't use his money, ne?" In a way, Sasuke understood Naruto's logic, so he could understand why it was hard for Naruto to contact him personally.

He didn't like to burden other people like that.

"But the biggest pay I got, was when I left high school and got an offer to be in one of the group singers' music video back there. That was the first half of my pay check that I sent to you too."

Sasuke nodded, but fist balled in anger. Naruto saw this, but he didn't really know what Sasuke was thinking, so he could only wait if the dark-haired man offered any explanation.

He didn't, so Naruto continued.

"Jiraiya-sensei let me took a year off and learned about modelling around France. I imagined he pulled a lot of strings to get me used to the modelling scenes. It was fun, I guess, but it was very busy too. I seldom get a lot of sleep because of that. And I didn't get many chances to think about home… about you especially. So I can understand if you hate me for the absence of contact. I was totally of fault at that…" Sasuke could hear guilt and anguish in them.

"I never hate you, Naruto…" Sasuke said softly after a moment. "Even till now, I can never hate you," he added.

The sunny blond felt like a burden was lift from his shoulder. He let go of breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Anyway, all in all, we stayed in France for almost 4 years before sensei took me to the States for me to attend university to learn acting. Don't ask me why, he just said so and I agreed because he bribed me with ramen…"

Really… Sasuke didn't know how many times he had sweat-drop at Naruto's mention of ramen tonight.

"I acted a bit here and there, in some theatres- mainly in the university, and did some modelling. When I got out, I don't know from where the offers came from but it came non-stopped. I guess I did make some name and reputation there. I travelled around a bit too- but mainly because of work.

"When I came back here about 3 years ago, it was also because of the job. And then I said to sensei that I want to focus on working here rather than in anywhere else at the moment. Maybe he saw I was a bit tired, or maybe he saw that I've been working my ass off for the past 7, 8 years that he agreed. He wanted to concentrate on writing anyway, so I based in here, in Australia; mainly Sydney though.

"But offers still came. Small roles at first, and then it got bigger. I really shouldn't use this as an excuse, Sasuke, but I was really busy."

"Aaa.." Sasuke believed him this time.

"When I received the script for this movie, I realized that we'll shoot a scene near this place. That was when I decided: this will be my last movie for now at least, and then I'm taking a month's break.

"I'll be on the move after the movie's done, Sasuke, but I'll be coming back here. I need a vacation and I want to spend it here, in this place. I want to meet everybody again." He smiled in the end, because he had dreamt of it so many times before.

There was a moment of silence. The air was filled with longing, past memories and distant happiness. Both young men had grown so much and seen so much that they both wanted the same thing now- to be like the old time, with no worries.

Just happiness. Just the two of them.

A sound of foot- running slowly approaching them made both turned to the entrance door.

"Otousan…" Sae called.

"Yes, Sae?"

"I've finished my homework."

"Okay…"

Sae walked slowly towards his father and stopped in front of him. Naruto watched as Sasuke put the empty mug on the floor and opened his arms. Sae smiled, a true content and genuine smile that made Naruto's heart lurched at the sight as the little boy hugged his father and kissed both of the paler man's cheek.

Sasuke too kissed the little boy's forehead and then on top of his head while whispering, "Good night" in between.

"Good night Otousan. Good night, Naruto-san." And with that, Sae walked inside.

Naruto never thought that Sasuke could be _that _gentle. His tongue was still tied when Sasuke got up. "We should call it a night too, Naruto."

"Uh.. yeah.."

The Uchiha head closed and locked the door and then proceed to switched off the lights around the house as Naruto followed him closely from behind.

"Good night, Sasuke," Naruto bid him softly.

Sasuke nodded as he went into his room, Sae already asleep at one side of the bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he heard the other man closing the door. Naruto paused as he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Yeah..." Naruto looked down, floor seemed unknowingly more interesting. "I owed that to you anyway."

"Aa," Sasuke nodded again and closed his door.

**000**

Sasuke's eyes were wide open. He was sure it was almost an hour since he got into the room to sleep. The only sound that he could hear was Sae's calm breathing. That really soothed him up.

Why had Naruto come home? Now, after 10 years?

Didn't he know that he brought up a lot of buried emotions? The mixed emotions that he tried so hard to conceal and put aside a long time ago, especially after Sae was born.

Sasuke recalled the conversation he had with Naruto tonight. In a way, he was relieved that his former best friend didn't forget him in the past, or now for that matter too. At least some of the questions he asked so many times in the past were answered.

At least he knew now that Itachi was the reason he was angry at the blond for misplaced reasons and that in a way, Naruto was not at blame. There were questions he wanted Itachi to answer, but he couldn't until he meet the man himself and frankly Sasuke was at loss on how he could find Itachi.

Personally, he didn't know how he pulled up tonight's event so well. Heck, he didn't know if he could pull it off again tomorrow, especially since Naruto knew him so well and he was at disadvantage since he couldn't see the blonde's reaction now.

But then, he had perfected his mask over the years now hadn't he?

Only, the question now was… what were they now? Former best-friends? Still best-friends? Who was Sasuke now in Naruto's heart?

More importantly, he asked himself, what was Naruto to him now?

He asked himself the question over and over again as his hand unconsciously caressed Sae's soft hair.

Sometime, a parent had to put aside his needs and preferences for the sake of a child. And Sasuke's not about to put his happiness first when Sae's happiness was more important to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes; he had a lot of thinking to be done.

* * *

**TBC  
Next: **Naruto met Iruka... Some things about Sasuke was revealed. 

**Oh, before I forget, there's a vacation present fic (Two Hearts) I brought back for those who haven't read it yet XD**


	3. Tale of the left ones

I changed my mind, I'll try to update this as often as I can, but I need reviews to motivate me to do so (I'm having major lack of motivation nowadays, I find it hard to write anything...). Another reason for doing this is because I might go into uni again in August and when that happens, I'll have less time to update, so I may just as well do this now. 

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Tale of the left ones**

Naruto drove to the local grocery shop after dropping Sae at school the next morning. Sasuke had asked him to buy some food for them if he wanted to camp at their place for another night.

With that high-and-mighty smirk of him of course. 'Che'!' Naruto snickered. 'Some old habits won't change huh?'

When he stepped into the shop, Naruto realized that the shop had gone bigger. Even though it was still early in the morning, there were some people who had started their routine early.

There were whispers and giggling, which Naruto tried to ignore. At first he was confused with all the commotion. Then he remembered, he's one of quite well known actor and model. Oh yeah, he kind of forgot since meeting Sasuke yesterday.

It was so easy to fall back into the old routine, even though it had been 10 years.

After getting all the stuff he needed, he proceeded to the counter to pay. Pulling out the money Sasuke had given him, Naruto paid. As he waited for the change, Naruto looked at the girl carefully… funny… she seemed familiar-

"Ack!!" It was undignified, the way he shrieked; almost like a little girl, with pointer finger pointed at the girl, somewhat accusingly.

The said girl looked at him in confuse. What the hell had she done now?

"Y-You're… You are Moegi-chan!!" Naruto shrieked again, accusingly again.

"Uhh… Yeah…? Do I know…" Eyes widen in realization. "Holy shit! Naruto-niichan!" There was a silence of shock initially, but then it was broken when Moegi ran from behind the counter to tackle Naruto and hugged him.

"Wow!" Naruto whistled. "You've grown into a pretty woman, Moegi-chan!" Naruto grinned brightly.

Moegi blushed. "What are you doing here? You come home for a visit?"

Naruto laughed, a bit flushed. "Yeah… Kind of. I have some work in Bridgetown, so I decided to drop by… You know, to see what's going on…"

"Well, it's still the same old town…" Her eyes lit up when she remembered something. "I saw you on t.v. a few times! You're really famous now, huh??"

Naruto flushed, rubbing the top of his head nervously. "Not much…" he said.

"Don't be all flustered up, niichan! I know you are! Everyone was talking about you when they saw that add you were on when your first movie came out! I borrowed the video and man, it was good! You were great, niichan!"

Naruto laughed good-naturedly.

"So, where's that two rascals who were always with you?" Naruto asked.

"Konohamaru and Udon? Oh, they've got offer to study in Adelaide. They've been gone for quite some time, but always come back in summer. You just missed them; they left 2 weeks ago. Konohamaru would be thrilled to see you again, niichan!"

Naruto smiled. "That's good. You are a smart girl too, Moegi-chan, didn't you apply to study in the uni?"

Moegi's face darkened a bit. "I… I wanted to. But who's gonna look after my parents? My father's health is not that good, especially nowadays. Udon got a scholarship to study and he got an offer from UWA in Perth, but Konohamaru didn't get through, so they both tried other places. Eventually Konohamaru got an offer from Adelaide, and Udon applied there."

"Oh…" Naruto said. It was once Sasuke's dream to further his studies too back then. He wondered if Sasuke did proceed with his dream or what had actually happened after he left.

Realizing that he didn't actually get anything from the raven last night, he made a mental note to ask Sasuke before he departed for Bridgetown tomorrow.

"Sarutobi-jiji died a while back, and so Konohamaru didn't want to stay here," Moegi continued when Naruto didn't give any more comment. Naruto's eyes widen at this.

"J-Jiji died?" he whispered brokenly. That old man, who had taken care of him the day he was forced to leave the orphanage, had died and Naruto didn't even know about it. Naruto's head bowed, blond fringe covering his eyes.

"Is… Is it at the old cemetery, Moegi-chan?" he asked brokenly.

Moegi nodded, "Hai…"

After a few second, Naruto took a big breath and spoke, "Well, thanks for telling me, Moegi-chan…" He then hugged the girl and whispered with affection, "It's good to see you again. I'll be back to meet Konohamaru one day."

"Un!"

Naruto drove back to Sasuke's place and put the food away.

"Sasuke…" he called when he saw the other man 'reading' one of his books. Sasuke turned to his direction and raised a black eyebrow.

"Sarutobi-jiji…" Naruto started and Sasuke understood.

"He died 4 years ago of stroke. You can go and visit his grave if you want."

"Was that when Konohamaru decided to further his studies?"

Sasuke looked like he was thinking of an answer before he answered Naruto. "He had always wanted to go to uni. When Sarutobi-jiji died, Konohamaru came and saw me about study options. When he didn't get UWA's offer like Udon did, nor the scholarship, I think he contacted his uncle, Asuma in Adelaide to ask if he could help him to loan some money.

"Konohamaru does come back every summer with Udon, and from what he told me, he took part-time studies to work part-time and to pay his uncle back and support his living. Udon's doing his PhD because he got another uni's grant. Unlike Konohamaru, Udon was a full time student."

Naruto was speechless. He didn't know Konohamaru had it in him to work that extra hard. He then grinned widely. But that kid had a high spirit. He might not be as intelligent as Udon, but he sure wass a fighter.

"I…"

"Go and visit jiji's grave, Naruto. He'd be mad if you didn't see him while you're here."

"Uh… will you be okay?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'll survive. I have all this while, haven't I, dobe?"

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted. "Your ego has never changed, has it, Teme? Even if it has, it does only have grown bigger!"

"Whatever, idiot!"

"Teme!" Naruto sighed then when Sasuke didn't back off. "Fine! I'll see you later then. I'll go and pick Sae up from school too if you don't mind."

"Hn…"

**000**

He didn't know how many hours had passed, or that how many bucket of tears he cried, sitting next to the grave under a shady tree. It wasn't only the guilt to Sarutobi-jiji that he cried for but also all the pent-up frustration and guilt for Sasuke, Konohamaru and this town in general.

He had missed so much on what had been going on. And as much as he hated selfish people, he hated himself more for being that exactly selfish person.

He should have just tried more and harder to come home in the past. Obviously he didn't try hard enough. The eyes that matched the blue sky looked at the green hill around him. Maybe this place hadn't change much at all.

Maybe _he_ was the one who had changed a lot.

The moment that he stepped into the city, he knew that much was going to change, but he was in denial for so long.

And now he was ready to embrace the fact.

He had come home, and he didn't want to run anymore.

**000**

When his stomach rumbled, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was hungry anymore. So he drove back into the town and located the local diner to have some sandwich and iced coffee. The heat of end of summer didn't seem to cease a bit. Maybe they'd have late autumn again?

When his stomach was full, he drove to the complex of a few small buildings at the centre of the town. Since Greenbushes only has population of roughly less than 1000 people, Primary, Middle and High School were situated in one complex. Out of that 1000 people, most of them are miner workers and elderly, so it was no point to have a lot of school complexes.

Kindergarten building on the other hand, was one block across and opposite the school complex where more houses were situated.

Naruto parked his 4WD and took a walk around the school before heading to the Primary School division. He looked at the hand-drawn pictures on the corridor wall and smiled at the adorable pictures and paintings.

At times he would chuckle remembering his own childhood spent in the Primary School.

One picture caught his gaze. His eyes widen and mouth gapped at the very familiar painting. _No. Way!_

It was a painting where both he _and_ Sasuke drew. Sasuke had always had the talent of drawing picturesque scenery and Naruto had always had the passion of painting everything so brightly and lively. Hence, Iruka-sensei had paired the students and made them both work together. The result was stunning- for 8 years old students anyway.

After all, Iruka had got to find a way for Sasuke to come out of his shell after his father died in the mining accident. Iruka was quite sure that Sasuke had meant the picture to be the hills during a bleak, grey rainy day. But Naruto kept on insisting Sasuke to add some more animals and he convinced the raven-haired boy to let him colour the picture instead of Sasuke himself.

The dark-eyes little boy hated the picture at first. It was too sunny so quickly after his father's death, but he was okay with it after a while.

Naruto closed his opened mouth and squinted at the painting, searching for his chicken-scribble signature somewhere. When he spotted it, he saw that Sasuke's neat handwriting of his name was next to his… barely readable name.

Naruto laughed loudly at that. Man… _he_ himself could barely read it!

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" A familiar voice called from his left.

Naruto turned and grinned brightly, imitating a fox's smile much like when he was younger. "Yo! Iruka-sensei!" he waved.

"Maa! I can't believe it! It's really you!" Iruka walked in face pace towards him, as Naruto jogged to hug his former teacher.

"It's me alright! How have you been, sensei?" Naruto couldn't stop smiling. Iruka was one of the people he learned to love. He was like a father Naruto never had since he was part of the people who looked after children in the orphanage.

"Good! Good! I hope you are too! Maa… I thought the town people were just gossipping around when they said the guy in the t.v came yesterday. It was you, wasn't it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah… it was me. I stayed at Sasuke's place last night; and perhaps tonight too."

Iruka chuckled, "And I thought I heard it wrongly when I overhead Sae said your name in the class this morning."

"Well… I sort of ran into him yesterday when I arrived. And I dropped him here this morning and then ran some errands for Sasuke." Iruka nodded.

"Don't you have any class, sensei?"

Iruka shook his head. "I'm free now till the school's over. By the way, stop calling me sensei, Naruto. I'm no longer your teacher anymore."

Naruto laughed good naturedly. "I can't help it sensei. You _were_ and are still I reckon, my favourite teacher after all. It's an honour to still call you sensei, sensei."

"Honour, huh? You were one of the biggest trouble makers back then. And worse, you coached Konohamaru into Naruto Jr! I've had rough years when you guys were around, do you know that?" Iruka tried to sound serious, but Naruto still laughed at that.

"Well…. Yeah… I heard Konohamaru's doing well, huh?"

Iruka smiled gently. "Yeah… and I heard, so are you. A well known actor and model, huh?"

Naruto's tanned cheek hinted pink. "Well, I had good teacher and mentor- you know Jiraiya-sama, ne?"

Iruka's eyes widen, "The multi-talented writer-slashed-photographer-slashed-owner of world's renowned modelling and acting agencies??"

Naruto nodded, eyes twinkled. "The one and only!"

"Get out of here!"

"I'm serious, sensei!"

"You are one lucky- _very _lucky young man, then!"

Naruto chuckled. "I think so too. But hey, I work hard too! So some of the credits go to me!"

Iruka smiled gently again. "You have always worked hard, Naruto. You set good example for the younger generation here. Do you want to go and sit while we have a chat?"

"I'd love too, Iruka-sensei. But I have to tell Sae that I'm picking him up to go home too."

"I'd let Sae know. Just give me a moment and I'll see you at the entrance, yeah?"

"Okay."

They then decided to have a light drinks at the local bar. Sae would spend some time with his friends to do homeworks and play soccer while waiting for Naruto.

"I see some changes around here…" Naruto commented.

"Yeah…" the brunette teacher filled him in on general issues of the town for the past 10 years and Naruto listened in interest.

"Wow..." Naruto whistled.

"So, Kiba's still around too, huh?" Iruka nodded. "His farm is just a bit out if here in between here and Bridgetown."

"I'll drop by and say hi then on my way back to Bridgetown."

"So, have you finally got a chance for a break and visit us here?" The doe-eyed man suddenly changed the topic.

The ex-student flinched. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't have any intention to be sarcastic, but I know being an actor and model at the same time consume a lot of your time." Iruka said apologetically.

Naruto shook his head. "It's quite alright, sensei. Actually, we're shooting some last scenes in Bridgetown the day after tomorrow. And then, probably I'll take a month's off to come back here- you know, catching up on things."

Iruka nodded.

"Oh, speaking of that, would it be alright if you escort some of the kids to the film set there on Friday?" Naruto told Iruka about the promise he made to Sae and the teacher was delighted, especially when he could have the chance to meet the famous actress Hyuuga Hinata and the young (well, maybe not so young anymore) prodigy director for Naruto's film.

"It's settled then."

Both men were contented with drinking their coffee and tea after that.

"Ano… sensei…" Naruto started as he looked outside. "I noticed that you didn't mention about Sasuke at all when you updated me on this town just now. Can I ask you some questions about him?"

"I thought you two had a good talk yesterday since you said you're staying at his place?"

"Well… I mainly talked about what's going on with me… I didn't get the chance to ask about him though."

"I see…"

"It was like he's changed but not, you know what I mean?"

"He's a father now, Naruto. There bound to be differences."

"Yeah…" Naruto sipped his tea. "About that… if Sae is 7 this year, that means he got married like, when he was 17? I didn't know Sasuke would be one to settle down so early…" _Or get married at all, considering what we had before I left… _What _did _they have, anyway?

Iruka's jaw suddenly clenched at that, Naruto noticed from the corner of his eyes. "It's… something that I have no liberty to tell you, Naruto. You should ask Sasuke directly about that."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not sure how much information he's willing to disclose with me. You know how secretive Sasuke can be at times," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Iruka sighed. "All I can say is that… things changed after you left. You know Sasuke's not that friendly or close for that matter with other people, but he did come and see me at times back then; mainly to ask if you sent any news. But he stopped after a couple of years."

Naruto had pain showed in his eyes, Iruka realized. "Yeah… about that… it wasn't as easy as I thought. I told him last night that I was really busy that I hardly had any time. Though it was truth, it wasn't a complete truth…"

"How so?"

"I know I probably have one of the greatest supporter and mentor of all time, but things are not that easy, especially when there are _so_ many young people who are inspired to be celebrities too.

My journey didn't go as smooth in the beginning. There were a lot of falls and lessons learned. It was a harsh industry, sensei…"

"So at first, you didn't write to us because you were afraid we would ridicule you?"

Naruto blushed with embarrassment. Iruka-sensei could really read him. "Sasuke didn't completely agree with my plan to go to the city initially but I kept on pushing and persisted till he finally gave in. I don't want him to say 'I told you so'"

Iruka nodded. "I can understand that. But it certainly didn't help when we receive no news about you at all, Naruto. I think… I think Sasuke was hurt in that sense. Why didn't you come clean to him?"

"I… I'm afraid he'd be mad at me for not listening to him. He… sort of changed his mind at the last minute before I left," Naruto admitted.

"You're afraid? But you're the successful one now, Naruto."

Naruto made a strangled noise in his throat. "I know! But last night, we had some minor argument and if I tell him now, he will not believe me!"

"Argument? Like that's anything new," Iruka sensei snickered.

Naruto chuckled, but it was laced with distress. "You said the same thing… that I didn't send any news… I didn't send any news to you because I really have no idea what to write… I gathered up some courage to call you but I don't know where to start. After all, I sort of ran away from you and jiji… But I _did_ write to Sasuke! I did! And I sent some cheques, which the bank stated that the cheques were banked in!

But he denied _all_ of that! And I'm confused!"

Iruka could see the distress in Naruto. He was speechless. It was like he was back dealing with the 15-year-old boy instead of a 25 year old man.

"I'm not sure what to say, Naruto… But one thing I can confirm; he didn't receive any letter from you, or else he wouldn't be looking for me."

Naruto looked down, into his tea; voice trembled that Iruka thought he would burst into tears.

"There are so many things I wanted to ask him. Like, how come he lives off town, or why did he get married… or how and when did he go blind and… and what has happened to his dreams and goals…"

Iruka sighed. "I really wish I could tell you everything, Naruto. But some of those things, I myself don't have the answers. Even with me, he did have some restraint. Best is to ask him…

Only, I could briefly tell you roughly what has happened in the past 10 years with him. Maybe not all, but I hope it could give you general idea about this older Sasuke."

That caught Naruto's interest.

"First of all, you have to remember that Itachi was the one who supported Sasuke when their father and then later their mother died." Naruto completely forgotten that Itachi was in the picture of this town too. Maybe mainly because he didn't like the elder Uchiha so much.

Naruto shuddered. Itachi was _creepy._

"Well… he sort of come and go a lot more after you left. Nobody knew where he actually went. But the biggest disappearance was when Sasuke finished high school.

That was when he got married too." Naruto's heart clenched painfully.

Iruka continued, "That girl actually came a year after you left. His father was a miner here. When Sasuke got married, they sort of cut the family ties with her." Naruto's eyes widen.

"Didn't they care for their grandson?!"

"These are the things that you just have to let Sasuke tell you, Naruto. Even I don't have the complete detail. Anyway, they left later on, so Sasuke was forced to work to support his family.

"As for the reason why they moved out to the outskirts… in a way it had to do with their financial liability. The old Uchiha residence was bigger if you remembered, and they have farm too, but with a family to maintain, it was hard to put food on the table and at the same time to pay for the other expenses.

Selling it was the only option Sasuke had. And then Shisui- the girl Sasuke married died in labour. I guess it was a hard time for Sasuke, not even 20 and had to care for a baby alone"

If there was one thing that Naruto really wanted to know, it was _why_ had Sasuke married the girl- whom he barely know (not that Naruto was sure of that information), at such a young age. Sasuke whom he knew back then was very ambitious and wouldn't let _anything_ be in the way of his goals.

Unless… unless… Naruto shook his head to deny it. It can't be… Can it? Can Sasuke be so reckless to get a girl pregnant?

After all, if Sasuke and Iruka's claim is true, the young raven must be heartbroken when Naruto cut off any form of contact with them.

So basically, Naruto was partly to blame.

Wasn't it?

"But retrospectively, it was a good decision, considering Sasuke can no longer see now. If it had been a bigger house and property, there's no way Sasuke could pay for it, seeing at he can't really actively work now.

Anyway, Itachi did come back at some point, around the time when Sae was born. But I think the two had some arguments every time Itachi came back. So in the end, Itachi left. And he never came back till now."

Naruto was speechless. Everything seemed to divert from what they planned back then. Even his success wasn't in their plan.

And certainly not Sae- not that he blamed or hated that child.

"His blindness… when did it start? And what about his job? I mean, he couldn't possibly work now, could he?"

Iruka shook his head. "I'm not sure the detail about his eyes but I heard it's some sort of genetics or something… As for his job…" Iruka smiled at this, "Even as blind as he is now, I sometime find myself impressed with that genius, you know?"

Naruto was puzzled and his face showed it.

"Academic, sports and arts were not only Sasuke's talent when he was younger if you can remember, weren't they?"

Naruto nodded. Iruka let Naruto remember and realized it himself. And he did, if widen blue eyes showed any indication.

"Piano!" Naruto burst out.

Iruka nodded. "He comes to this school once a week to teach piano lesson, or perform occasionally here in this bar. Once in a while, he performs in Bridgetown. He teaches there too, once a week, but that has to be on the weekends, when I'm free to drive him. It wasn't much I assumed but it was enough to support Sae and himself."

Naruto had always admired that particular talent of Sasuke. Looked like it could be put to use now.

Naruto laughed. "How did he teach his student when he can't see?"

Iruka smiled mischievously. "Till when will you be here?"

"Hmm… maybe a week or two, depending on how fast we can finish it up. Why?"

"Then come to the Community Hall in Bridgetown on Sunday. Sasuke's teaching there at 9 in the morning… And next Saturday too if you are still here because he's performing for one of the local girl's wedding. But that will be at the Church though."

Naruto grinned, rivalling the sun. "Perfect!"

They parted when it was almost 6. By that time, Sae had already waited patiently in the 4WD. Naruto cursed when he looked at the time. Sasuke was going to kill him!

He was right; Sasuke _was_ angry with him for bringing Sae back so late.

"I know he's not your son, Naruto. But yesterday I thought I had the impression that you are a responsible man now." Sasuke said in an icy voice.

Naruto flinched at that. Trust Sasuke to wait till Sae was out of hearing range before lashing out on him.

"I know and I said I'm sorry already. I met Iruka-sensei and we had a long talk. I haven't seen him in ages, you know?"

"And whose fault is that?" Sasuke said before he could stop himself. He cursed inwardly as he felt anger seeped into the blond. Trust Naruto to jumble up his senses and emotions. He had never had this problem last 10 years.

"It was mine! Are you satisfied now, Sasuke!" Naruto's tone was a pitch higher. Sasuke shot him a glare, despite his lack of eyesight, to lower his voice. Naruto did, but there was hurt in his words, "I know you're angry with me, Sasuke. Even if you said you don't hate me, I could feel it when you're mad at me, like right now. I know it's my fault and if I have the chance to turn back time, I would. But I don't.

At least let me make it right this time." Naruto pleaded.

It took a lot in the Uchiha to not to lash out at Naruto again. Finally calming himself down, he nodded and mumbled, "Fine…"

"Dinner's ready, so if you'd like to clean up and change, we can eat afterwards." Sasuke said. "I've put new clothes for you on Sae's bed."

"I… Iruka-sensei invited me over for dinner at his place."

"He did?" An elegant black brow rose. "But I've prepared dinner." Sasuke said. He clearly wanted Naruto to have dinner with them.

"Tell you what. Why don't Iruka join us for dinner tonight? You'll go and pick Iruka at his house while I prepare some dessert. Dinner tonight is enough to feed us four since I prepared extra- with that tummy of yours, it could feed a bull for a week!" There was hint of smugness in it that Naruto gave a protest 'Hey!'

"Take Sae with you, he knows where Iruka lives. He'll be excited to hear your tales. You were always good with kids anyway." Naruto almost gawked at the compliment.

"Are you complimenting me, Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked teasingly as Sae came out after his shower.

"Hn. You wish, Uzumaki," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and Sae suddenly burst in laughter at the display of childishness.

"Did he stick out his tongue and made funny faces, Sae?" Sasuke asked, amused.

Sae's eyes widen. How did he know? The little boy wondered as he answered yes to his father.

"Hn. Some things will never change, ain't it, Uzumaki?" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto whined in defeat.

"Do you have a phone to tell Iruka that we're on the way?" Naruto asked when he picked up the car keys.

"No."

"What?! Still with that no phone nonsense?"

"I don't find the practicality of it in this house, Naruto."

"And the same excuse goes for t.v., huh?" Naruto winked at Sae. The little boy thought it wasn't really a clever comment considering his father's lack of ability to see.

But he was clearly wrong when he saw his father smirked arrogantly at the blond, "I clearly don't find the black box to be brain stimulator like _some other_ people in this house, idiot."

Naruto growled at that comment.

Sae was confused.  
He was _very_ confused.

What have Naruto done to his father! Was he an alien who had messed with his father's brain? Or worse, did the alien switch places with his father?!

No. Way! This. Was. Not. Happening!  
He wanted his father back!! Eyes almost filled with tears, Sae let his wild imagination fly higher and higher.

Oblivious to the internal commotion in Sae's mind, Naruto spoke in defence, "Well, what if some emergency happens, and other people need to contact you immediately? Like… like… like if Sae's hurt and they need to tell you? Huh? Huh?" Naruto had a smug look on his face. Yes, people, finally the ball's in _his _court!  
Hah! Take that, Sasuke!

Sasuke's smirked ceased. There was seriousness hinted with tease in his voice, but his face was impassive, like usual, "The town's only 10 minutes walking from here; 3 if you run really fast and seconds if you drive really fast. As for Sae, he's a very responsible young man. He wouldn't endanger himself unnecessarily."

_Unlike you, dobe! _Naruto read between the lines.

He had really wanted to retort at that but he also knew they could bicker like this all night long. Naruto sighed.

"Fine… I'll let you win this time, Sasuke. But next time I'm gonna kick your ass! C'mon, Sae! We're picking up Iruka-sensei!" Naruto turned to leave, expecting Sae to follow him.

"Please mind your language in front of my son, Naruto!" Sasuke said, clipped.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm sorry!" Naruto waved his hand carelessly, not even bothering to look back to Sasuke.

And Sae?

Well, Sae was relieved his father was back! He brushed the tears in his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, feeling silly and yelled "Hai!!", running following Naruto.

When they left, Sasuke 'looked' at the direction where the 4WD took off.

'_I don't hate you, Naruto. I could never hate you and have never been. Didn't you listen to me yesterday?'_

**000**

Dinner was fun, Naruto decided. Sae, Iruka-sensei and heck, even Sasuke seemed to be enjoying his tales on his journey before he became popular. There were a lot of laughter (and teasing remarks from Sasuke) and by the end of dinner, they all had a healthy flush- saved for the stoic Uchiha who could control his expression.

By 9 o'clock, Iruka helped the Uchihas and Naruto to clean up the table and wash the dishes. Announcing he had finished his homework in the afternoon, Sasuke let him followed Naruto sending Iruka back home.

"You should sleep early tonight, Sasuke," Naruto said before he went out; although he itched very much to ask Sasuke so many questions he had in mind. "You look tired," he added.

It was true. Even if he did have questions after questions he wanted the Uchiha to answer, Sasuke did look tired.

He planned to come back to Greenbushes anyway, so the questions can wait. He would have plenty of time in the future- to interrogate the Uchiha,

And to get to know each other again. He smiled at his little plan.

When he saw Sasuke looked like he was hesitating, Naruto assured him, "I still have to study my script too… Plus, I'll make sure everything's locked and the lights switched off. Believe me!"

It took Sasuke a minute to agree, but in the end he gave in to fatigue that had been lulling him to sleep since dessert time.

"Just tell Sae I'm going to bed first."

"Roger that!"

The two weeks in Bridgetown went too fast in Naruto's mind. He had returned to Bridgetown the next day after dropping Sae at school. When Naruto dropped by Kiba's place, he was tackled by the big Akamaru who recognized his scent in an instant. He didn't stay long at the Inuzuka's farm, but he promised to come back in near future to catch up with the dog-lover.

Shooting went as smooth as it could get. There were some minor glitches which sent Kakashi, the director barking off in anger a few times. There was a day or two when Hinata was badly caught in random flu virus too, but after that shooting went on like normal.

True to his words, Iruka showed up on both weekends with Sasuke. Naruto still couldn't believe it at how smooth Sasuke could teach piano lesson without even looking at the books.

Apparently he used the same books he himself had practice in the past. Naruto had almost forgotten that the genius had photographic memory that allowed him to remember which pieces in which book. Most of the pieces practiced had been played by Sasuke before so he really had no trouble with it.

It turned out that there was another qualified piano teacher who came to the town twice a month to teach the students theory. She was also the one responsible to take these children for Grade exam. Sasuke would sit in the classes, absorbing the lessons by hearing only.

If there were pieces that Sasuke hadn't played before, the students usually got the other teacher to play for Sasuke to hear it and then they would practice with Sasuke when the teacher was not there.

It worked quite well, the collaboration between Sasuke and the other piano teacher.

The reason for needing that teacher was because Sasuke himself hasn't got the certified qualification to teach. As good as he was, Sasuke was actually self-taught- through the books he borrowed in the library and the second-hand piano in the school back in Greenbushes.

Naruto's eyes sadden at this.

He remembered how much Sasuke loved to learn piano more, but it was quite an expensive lesson, and they didn't have much money to continue after Sasuke's 5th Grade Exam. As much as Sasuke succeeded in sitting for the 6th Exam with the money he saved over a couple of years, circumstances changed when his mother was sick and died.

After that, he taught himself.

-Flashback-

"_I'd love to pursue my studies in music one day. But I also want to study business…" young Sasuke said one day after he played a piece with Naruto's companion._

"_Hmmm…" the 10-years old Naruto nodded, fingers tapping his chin thinking hardly. "Can't you study both? I heard you can study a lot of things in university…"_

_Long ivory fingers pushed the white keys softly. "Maybe…" a small smile tugged on his lips. "But you'll go with me, ne Naruto? We'll go and study together when we grow up!" _

"_You betcha, Saske!"_

-End flashback-

You never got _that_ chance, huh Sasuke? He looked at Sasuke's performing at the wedding in silent sadness for his former best-friend.

* * *

**TBC**  
**Next: **2nd Arc: Tale of the Past, Tale of the Two Boys. Now that all the intro has been done, Arc 2 is a flashback on how their friendship formed- beware of uber cuteness and sweetness of adorable little boys! (okay, so not the whole arc is all cuteness and fluffyness... -sweatdrops-) 

**Reviews? Comments? I'll love you for that XD XD**


	4. Sunrise

Sorry for the late update, guys- I had to tutor my brother these last few days.

Manna: Thanks for the comment. When I first wrote this, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was all I had in my mind- hence the title. But I'll try to incorporate your ideas in later chapter ;)

**Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Sae belongs to Shiro-sama, I only own the plot. Unbeta-ed**

* * *

**2****nd**** Arc: Tale of the past, tale of the two boys  
****Chapter 4- Sunrise  
**  
It was good during the first couple of years of their friendship; but not without some challenged in the beginning. Little Sasuke told his father that he no longer needed the old man to pick him up from school. His father agreed, because he knew he couldn't always keep the promise; if the first day of Kindergarten wasn't evidence enough. 

It turned out that Naruto lived at an old orphanage home next to Iruka-sensei's place; hence the close relationship he had with the Primary School teacher. He was partly the guardian for the orphans there too.

Being an orphan was not easy, especially if you have so much energy that you need to vent it out all the time. It wasn't that everyone hated Naruto or anything like that; it's just that he had always caused troubles which made the town people scorned at him and the children bullied him seeing at how the adults treated the blonde.

So, when friendship was born between two polar opposite boys, Naruto mellowed a bit. Most of the orphans in the place where Naruto resided were in Primary and Middle School, so it was only him and another girl in the Kindergarten. Maybe because the other orphan was a girl so she got less bullying and teasing about not having parents.

But Naruto didn't get the same treatment.

It also didn't help with the adults' treatment to him. Although most had forgiven him, some still remembered his ill-attitude. It's true that children seem to copy what adults do, so you couldn't really blame them if they think someone with no parents are below them.

And so, when little Sasuke stood up for Naruto the first time he saw the child was being bullied on day after their friendship had just started, the chibi-Naruto got angry. The blue-eyed boy resented the fact that Sasuke assumed he was weak.

"I can protect myself, Saske!" Naruto yelled after classes had finished.

Sasuke snorted, anger seeping in. How dare Naruto wouldn't appreciate what he had done! "You call _that_ protecting yourself?" he pointed at the bleeding nose Naruto was having.

Naruto wiped it with his shirt sleeve. "What's it matter to you?! I've been protecting myself all this while, haven't I?" He was not weak! He **refused** to be weak!

Sasuke was confused, but his anger overshadowed the confusion. Shouldn't friends help each other? So, Naruto didn't want to be his friend anymore is it? He turned to go home. No point in talking with someone who clearly didn't want to be a friend. Uchiha Sasuke didn't _need_ friends. His brother and mother and father were enough! "Whatever…" Sasuke said. "… dobe!" he added, much to his satisfaction.

Naruto gaped. His chest hurt when Sasuke turned and called him an idiot. He himself wasn't sure why it had hurt; he had been called that so many times before. That, and the fact that he had only known Sasuke for a few days only.

"W-Where are you going?!" Naruto ran after Sasuke.

The raven-haired child kept on walking. "You don't need my help anymore, do you?" he recalled at how he had helped Naruto in doing some calculation only yesterday and how Naruto gave a cherry tomato during the school break every time.

"So you don't want to be my friend anymore, right? It's fine! I don't want to be your friend too, then!" he gritted his teeth.

Naruto's eyes widen. When did he say he didn't want to befriend Sasuke anymore? Naruto walked faster. Stupid Sasuke for being taller than him! "Who said I don't want to be your friend anymore?" Naruto puffed his pink cheeks.

"You!" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"When did I say that?!" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke stopped, looking at Naruto directly in the eyes with an expression that said 'Are you really an idiot?' "Just now. Or have you forgotten?" his dark eyes challenged the blue ones. "You said you don't need my help. Aren't friends supposed to help each other? So now we're not friends anymore!"

Naruto eyes widen again. How did Sasuke come up with _that_ theory?!

"I said I don't need your protection, not that I don't want you to be my friend anymore."

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's not. If you protect me, you're saying I'm weak. But I'm not weak, Saske! I can protect myself!" Now Naruto explained _his_ theory.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But you're not weak," he said.

"Then stop protecting me. I can do it myself without your help fine!" Naruto's hands flailed around.

He then saw the flash of hurt in Sasuke's black orbs. "See? So it means you don't want us to be friends anymore." The fairer boy tried hard not to pout.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke still didn't understand _his_ logic. "It's different Saske. I'm not weak, so I don't need your protection. But I still want to be your friend."

Sasuke frowned. "But aren't friends supposed to help each other?"

At this, Naruto actually stopped to ponder. Sasuke _did_ make sense after all. Little Sasuke took the time to absorb what Naruto told him too. And then he looked back at Naruto; he thought he had found an idea how to solve their problem. But when he saw Naruto's face scrunched up like an old man, he automatically laughed.

Naruto looked hurt at this. What's so funny now? Aren't they still arguing? "What's so funny?"

"You," Sasuke answered simply.

"What do you mean me?" Naruto growled, hurt was evident now in his eyes. Somehow he didn't like Sasuke laughing at him.

"You look funny when you're trying to think, idiot!"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Sasuke's laughter subsided. They looked at each other before Sasuke finally spoke up. "Naruto, I… I'm sorry…

"Maybe… maybe we can still be friends…" he started. Naruto looked at him, hopeful that Sasuke had a solution for this.

"I won't protect you anymore, so you don't have to feel that you are weak. And you are **not **weak, Naruto. But… But, if you ever need my help, you just have to ask me, okay? So that way, we can still friends," he said, hoping he made sense.

Naruto's face scrunched up again to think about Sasuke's proposition. "Umm… It could work I guess. I'm not weak, so I don't need your protection… And we are friends, so if I need your help, I would just have to ask you…" he repeated, as if trying to convince himself.

"You've just repeated what I said, idiot," Sasuke's smirked.

Naruto ignored the insult. He then grinned brightly. "That means, if you need help, you too would just have to ask me, right, right?" he asked cheerfully.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. He didn't actually think of that.

"You said friends help each other. If you need help, then I will come to help you. And if I need help, you will help me. If we're okay with it, we don't have to help each other; like… like right now, I don't need your help to protect me because I can do it myself. I'm not weak. So then, we can still be friends, right?"

When Sasuke seemed to be thinking more, Naruto pestered him. "Right, Saske? You said that friends help each other, so if you need my help, you will ask me, ne? Ne??"

Sasuke made a noise. Why must Naruto be so annoyingly persistent? But then… in a way, he was right… wasn't he?

"I guess… I guess you are right," he said at last. Naruto cheered loudly.

"So we shake hands now," Naruto held out his right hand.

"Eh? What for?" Sasuke asked, looking at the tanned hand.

"Because I see adults always do this- shaking hands when they agreed on something, stupid," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke scowled at being called stupid, but he shook the smaller hand.

And with that, their first argument was settled peacefully.  
And a strong friendship, which would only go deeper and more meaningful later on, started.

Both had a wide smile when they returned home that day.

**000**

Kiba eyed the bubbly blond. He had always liked being friend with the energetic bundle since a year ago, despite the fact that the blond could sometime be annoyingly loud and talkative. What was he thinking? He's actually _exactly_ like that!

Except, he's more sane though.

Because he himself would declare he's practically insane if he would be _that_ close with one dark-haired, dark eyes boy. Uchiha Sasuke. What was so special about him? Kiba didn't know. It seemed like _every one,_ and even the teachers liked that boy. Okay, so maybe he's smart and could run faster than most kiddies. And maybe he always had the correct answer every time the teachers asked questions. Or maybe he had neater handwriting and could draw dogs better than Kiba himself.

Or the fact that he could play piano very well.

But those are **not** the reasons for people to like him. Right?

Look at him! He didn't even treat everyone else nicely! He didn't talk much. He always likes to be alone- saved for one blond. He always had monotonous answer for everything- mainly being 'no'. He had the _palest_ skin Kiba has ever seen. Black hair, black eyes and _white _skin? What was this? A 1930s television show?! Put on some colour!

And most importantly; the reason why he didn't like Sasuke very much… no scratched that- the reason why he didn't like Sasuke at _all_ was because he's such a _meanie_ towards Naruto!

And Kiba still didn't understand why Naruto still wanted to hang around with Sasuke!

And **that** frustrated him.

"Nar'to-chan!" Kiba called the petite blond during their lunch. Sasuke was no where to be seen. Good!

"Kiba!" the blond kid ran and stopped in front of his brunette friend. He liked Kiba, Naruto decided. Sasuke didn't talk much but he listened well. While Kiba, Kiba had the same amount of energy as him and talked as much which Naruto enjoyed because he had friend to exchange stories.

Plus, Kiba had lots and lots of dogs at home!

"You want to eat together?" Kiba asked Naruto, pink flushed on his cheeks at his question.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused because it was the first time Kiba had asked him to eat together. Then he grinned widely, "Yeah! Why not? Let's see what you've got!" Naruto sat next to him and leaned over to peek at Kiba's lunch box.

Kiba grinned too and opened up the lid. Two peanut-butter jelly sandwich and four chocolate chip cookies were inside it.

"Cookies!" Naruto looked at it excitedly. "Can I have one, huh, huh?" he looked at Kiba with big eyes.

Kiba laughed and shove one cookie to Naruto, which made the blond kid to cheer at the top of his lungs.

"What have you got?" he then asked Naruto.

"Huh? Oh…" shoving the rest of the cookie into his already-full mouth, Naruto quickly opened his lunchbox lid. There was a sandwich with a piece of cheese in between, two crackers and three cherry tomatoes.

"Eww… veggies…" Kiba frowned.

Naruto made the same distaste expression as well. His lunch was nothing compared to Kiba's. "Baachan and Iruka-sensei said that we have to eat veggies. But I don't like them," Naruto complained.

"Do you still eat them?" Kiba asked in sympathy.

Naruto nodded. "I don't want Iruka-sensei to be sad if I don't eat them."

Kiba then watched Naruto put aside one cherry tomato and then ate his cheese sandwich. Swallowing his own sandwich, Kiba asked, "Why did you put that aside?" he pointed at the one lone tomato.

"This?" Naruto picked it up and put it back down when Kiba nodded. "That's for Saske."

Kiba frowned again. "Sasuke? Why would he want your tomato?"

"Because he likes it. And besides, he gives me his lollies. He doesn't like lollies," Naruto explained, finishing his sandwich.

"You can have some of my cookies too if you want," Kiba offered, not realizing that there was a jealousy note in his offer.

"Okay!" Naruto was only glad to accept the generous offer. Who would reject that kind of offer?

"You are really good friend with Sasuke, aren't you?" Kiba asked, not satisfied.

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto was confused at Kiba's question. Was it wrong to be Sasuke's friend?

"But he's a meanie to you!"

Naruto still didn't understand what Kiba was trying to tell him. "But he's my best friend," he answered automatically.

Brown eyes widen at this. "But I want to be Nar'to-chan's best friend too!" Kiba whined.

Naruto blinked. Kiba wanted that? He really did? He then broke into a sunny grin. "Then you can be my best friend too!" he suggested.

Kiba pouted. "You cannot have two best friends," he rolled his eyes, as though the statement was a fact of life.

"You can't?" Naruto asked, shocked at the new information. Who came up with that kind of ridiculous statement?!

"Uhh… I don't think so… I think best friend is only one person," Kiba was starting to be unsure himself.

"Hmmm…." Naruto scratched the top of his head. "Maybe we can make exception this time?" he suggested hopefully. "I hate if you want to be my best friend and you cannot because somebody else said so," Naruto added. "With me, Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba can be my best friend too!"

Kiba beamed at this. Yes, maybe they could make some exception. Their case was unique anyway.

Sasuke chose that moment to come. "Why are you sitting here?" he asked when he saw Naruto was not at their usual eating spot.

"Saske! I've got a new best friend!" Naruto announced cheerfully. "Kiba's joining us now, isn't that great?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. "He's your new best friend? What about me?" he asked, hurt.

"But Saske's my best friend too!"

"You cannot have _two_ best friends," Sasuke said it as the matter of fact.

"Of course you can," Naruto answered quickly. "With me you can. We make an exception."

Sasuke sat, opening his lunchbox and pouting. "Whatever," he said, still unsatisfied. Naruto who was oblivious to Sasuke's dissatisfaction cheered at how lucky he was to have not one, but **two** best friends.

That evening, on the way back home, Sasuke asked Naruto, still hurt that Naruto was putting him aside. "Is Kiba really your best friend now, Naruto?"

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, but the grin was gone when he saw the hurt look Sasuke was giving him.

"What's wrong, Saske?"

For some reason the ebony-eyed child had a lump in his throat. He took a big breath to chase it away and blinked back tears that started to pool up. He shook his head.

Naruto was worried at this. "Saske…" he touched the taller kid's arm. "You said that friends help each other. You are sad now and Nar'to want to help…" he said softly.

"If we're best friend, we are special, right?" Sasuke said at last. "But now you have **two** best friends… I'm not special to you anymore," unable to stop himself, a lone tear made its way down the ivory cheek.

Naruto gaped. He really didn't know Sasuke was thinking like that. Of course Sasuke was special. They made a promise, right?

"Of course you're special!" Naruto said out loud.

Sasuke wiped the tears fallen with the back of his hands. "No I'm not! Not anymore!" he complained. Naruto panicked. He hated it when Sasuke was sad. When the boy was sad, he's sad too. Sasuke seldom smiles, but smiling Sasuke was the best thing Naruto had ever had.

"How about if you're Nar'to's **bestest** best friend? That will make Saske more," he shook his head to correct himself, "**most** special, right? Right?" he said quickly after thinking for a second.

That caught Sasuke's attention. He sniffed as the tears dried up. "You promise?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Promise," he held out his hand and Sasuke quickly took it into his hand. They shook hands in another sealed promise.

* * *

**TBC  
**A/N: That 'best friend is only one person' thing, yeah it happened to me when I was small XD 

**Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? I'll love ya!**


	5. Sunset

This is to make up for the lack of update this week.

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Sunset **

His heart pounded loudly in his chest that he thought he could hear it beating in his ears. Pushing himself forward more and more, the small feet of an 8-year-old child ran as fast as he could on the school wooden floor.

He was aware that the other boy was quieter than usual, but then his expression was stone cold. He even asked the other boy if something was wrong, but the boy gave him a smile, shook his head and had somehow diverted his attention on something else. _Cusses on you for knowing me so well! _Somehow, he could feel tears prickling in his eyes.

The school had finished and he went to help sensei to arrange some books for tomorrow's lesson. That was when the teacher asked how the other boy was holding up. With a puzzled face, the blond asked what was the teacher was talking about. It was still recent news, so not so many people knew about it. But it would soon bound to be heard all over the town- with the news of when the funeral would be taking place.

Short feet abruptly stopped in front of the music room with an old piano inside. On the stool, the other boy leaned onto the piano, head resting on the hands that he placed on the piano keys. No sound was made- it showed that he had been in that position for quite some time.

No movement was made- his heart suddenly picked up speed as his imagination ran wild- what if the boy has stopped breathing?!

Panicked, he walked gently, yet in fast pace to stand next to the unmoving boy. He let out a loud relief breath as he saw tiny movement of breathing. This boy was still alive, thank God!

"Sasuke…" he whispered softly as his hand touched one shoulder. The other boy made no movement of recognizing the one whom had touched his right shoulder gently. "Sasuke…" he whispered louder. Panic setting in again.

"Sasuke, please!" he said in desperation, hands shaking the shoulder he was touching. Random tuneless sound of the piano was heard as the boy was being shaken.

"Please, look at me, please Sasuke!"

The said boy finally sat up but his body still slouched, making long bangs of his hair covering his eyes.

_Thump thump  
__Thump thump  
__Thump thump_

His heart was beating loudly again as his tanned hands gingerly cupped the fairer boy's face and turned it upwards. A tear made its way down his tanned cheek unconsciously as he saw the tear and pain streaking face of his dear friend. The other boy's eyes were already red, and seeing his friend cried for him, he suddenly shook with more tears.

Naruto sat next to the boy, suddenly hugging the raven haired into his chest while wrapping his arms around the badly shaking shoulders. Arms limping in his laps, the boy cried again and again.

It was a couple of hours when the shaking and sobbing stopped, but the two boys were still in the same position. Naruto rubbed the other boy's back as gentle as he could. With a loud sigh, Sasuke moved his body from Naruto, eyes looking at the pale hands in his laps.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered brokenly. _Please don't be sad… it hurts me too…_

The other boy swallowed audibly, probably swallowing another lump of tears in his throat. He lifted his shaken hands on the piano keys and suddenly played a piece from his memories- a gentle, soft, soothing song reverberated in the room.

"Father had always liked me and Aniki playing this song. We always played that for him on Saturday morning…" For the first time, Sasuke spoke, voice still hoarse.

Naruto touched his hands when the other boy finished playing. He didn't really know what to say.

"And now… Now… Now we don't have father to play it for…" his hands started to shake again. Naruto quickly gripped the paler ones tightly in his tanned ones.

"You can play it for me," he said, hopeful that it would make the boy calm.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not the same…" There was a minute of silence.

"Why did you keep it away from me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, deeming it was a suitable time.

The other boy was quiet at first. "I don't know…" he stated at last.

"But you're hurt… here…" he touched Sasuke's chest. "And that will make me hurt too… Friends shared everything… including hurt…"

"But he's not your father!"

Naruto's eyes showed pain at Sasuke's statement. "It doesn't matter… We made a promise back then… You think it's for nothing?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head. Naruto retreated his hand from Sasuke's chest.

"I was afraid… I guess…." He said finally.

"Of what?"

"Of being an orphan… If I keep on denying it, it will not become true…"

"That's a childish thinking."

"I know…" Sasuke said after a moment, embarrassed.

"Are you afraid of being teased for not having a father?"

Sasuke was quiet, blushes tinted on his fair cheek and ears. Trust Naruto to read him well.

"I'll protect you!" Naruto announced loudly, determined.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Intense black clashed with azure blue. His distance memory replayed one scene in the past. It was almost like a sense of déjà vu.

"But then I'll be weak! You said so back then…" Sasuke complained.

"We said if it's okay, we don't need each other's help… You need one right now. It doesn't mean you're weak." Naruto reasoned, his mind also replaying the same scene.

"But I'm already weak…" Sasuke's voice dropped. "I cried in front of you… Boys are not supposed to cry. It's a sign of weakness. I'm weak…"

"Sasuke," Naruto pulled the ivory hands in his again. "Everybody will cry if a person who they love die. It's okay to cry if it's really bad."

"But Aniki didn't cry last night when that man came to tell the news!"

"Maybe he did… just not in front of you."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He didn't think of that. After a moment, he looked into Naruto's eyes again. "Will you… not tell anyone about today?" he asked, unsure of Naruto's reaction.

"Of course I won't," he placed his hand in Sasuke's in a handshake-like grip. Sasuke tightened the grip.

"Thank you, Naruto. I-I want to at least pretend to be strong in front of Mother…"

"I'll stand behind you… I'll help you to be strong for real, Sasuke," Naruto shook his hands again.

And for the first time, Sasuke actually gave a true smile- albeit weak; Naruto thought it would be alright.

Because smiling Sasuke was the best after all.

The funeral took place that weekend. Mining activities were stopped for a while to let people clean the accident place up.

Since that moment on, Sasuke's mother had to find work to support her family. She did all sorts of work, just to put food on the table and pay the bills. Itachi, who was 13 at that time, had to assume the role as head of family; so he cut all his extra-curricular activities in order to do odd jobs to find money. Itachi stopped playing piano and stopped going to piano lessons. They could not afford to pay for two people now; but their mother had wanted at least a son who could play for her at odd times.

But the biggest sacrifice the two brothers had to make was to sell their upright piano- the one that their father bought as present to the two boys in the house. It was a really good quality piano, hence the price was high enough to support Sasuke's lesson and exam fees for another couple of years and to support for other stuff. The younger son agreed, guilt lacing inside him for not helping his family more. He could go and practice at the school anyway.

**000**

Iruka stepped into the class. After he assigned the class' assignment at the end of the class, he closed his planner and tidy up his things for the next teacher to come in. But not before he called up upon one of his student. "Naruto, please see me after class. Ami, you too."

Sasuke nudged Naruto, head tilting, asking silently what have the 9 years old boy done now. But Naruto's puzzled face and a shook of head answered it.

"You want me come with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, "It's okay. Probably something to do with the Orphanage, since Ami is to stay too."

"Okay."

After the last class, Naruto and Ami both went to look for Iruka-sensei. "You wanted to see us, sensei?"

Iruka looked up and gave a signal for his two students to sit opposite him. They did.

"Naruto… Ami…" Iruka started. "I'm sure that both of are aware that Rock Lee is going away with his adopted parents this weekend, right?" The two students nodded. "And that will only leave you two here. Ami, the family I told you two nights ago is coming tomorrow. If things go well, and if you like them, you'll go home with them next week."

"Really?" Ami asked, excited.

"Yes. And Naruto… if the process with Ami's adoption goes well, that will only leave you in the house. I'm afraid to tell you that if we donn't find foster care for you by next week, I'm afraid that you still have to go to Bridgetown." Naruto's eyes widen at this.

Greenbushes didn't have a lot of population and majority of the town people are miners and old people. Therefore, when most of the orphans grew up, being adopted or sent to other nearest towns, the Orphanage in Greenbushes was going to be closed down. They would only maintain one in Bridgetown because the Council of Bridgetown-Greenbushes Shire didn't think it was practical to have two Orphanage houses in two near towns. And since it was closing down pretty soon, the caretaker of the orphans in the Orphanage had left two days prior, in search for a better job elsewhere. That left Iruka to look after them until the house was officially closed down.

Ami looked at her fellow classmate. She knew he didn't want to go to Bridgetown. Heck, if she could help it, she didn't want to leave Greenbushes to. She liked it here. But the prospect of having a family thrilled her.

"I'd just like you to know that because I just had a phone call from the Council regarding this matter. Naruto… if you have any family here that you'd like to live with, maybe we can discuss it back home. And Ami, I'd like you to stay to discuss with you further about your meeting tomorrow." Ami nodded. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

The blond boy walked slowly. He didn't want to leave! This was not fair!

"Naruto," Sasuke called him that evening when he saw Naruto walking down the street. "What's wrong?" he asked the blond as he looked at the distress face his best friend had.

Naruto looked deeply into the intense black. It seemed like they grew up with hurdles coming in from everywhere.

"I… I probably will be sent to Bridgetown next week…" he started and proceeded to tell Sasuke about the situation. Sure the town was only half an hour away by car; but for 9 years old, that seemed far away.

"But I'm sure it will be alright," Naruto said at the end. Sasuke was about to protest when the blond added, "Iruka-sensei said if I could find a family to be my foster parents, I can stay." He said it with such conviction that now, even Sasuke was convinced that it would be alright in the end.

"Hey, why are you having so many dogs with you?" Naruto was so in distress just now that he didn't realize the 3 dogs with them. Now that he had let his worry out, he was back into his bubbly self.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm walking them," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah… but why?" The blond scratched his un-itchy head.

"Because I need to save money, idiot!"

"What do you mean you have to save money?"

"That's what I mean. I need to save money to take piano exams."

"What happened to the money you said that was put aside? You know, from the piano that you sold last year."

Sasuke sighed. "We need to put it aside for emergencies. Aniki got sick last month and that took quite some money. I think, by stopping piano lesson and saving my money for the exams, I'll be fine. I can learn it myself, so there's no problem there."

"Will it not be hard? To learn by yourself, I mean?"

Sasuke shrugged. "5th Grade is not that hard. The teacher said I was improving a lot faster than she thought, so I can definitely learn on my own. If I save enough money, I can take the exam this year."

"Uh… okay… But if you need any help, come and find me, okay?" The raven haired nodded as he agreed.

"What about you? What are we gonna do now?"

"Well…. We're gonna have to think of finding a family who will take me in," Naruto said simply. The two boys decided to sit under the shade of a tree to discuss the important issue.

"I'm going to ask Mother if I can… but… we are having some financial difficulties at the moment… I heard adoption takes quite a lot of money…" Sasuke said with guilt in his voice.

"I know… that's why I didn't ask you. Although… it would be fun to live with you, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. The other boy smiled too.

"What about Iruka-sensei?"

"But he's not married."

"Not married people can't take you as their adopted son?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know… I don't think so… I think, if they have a family, like a child, their chance is better."

"Oh…" Sasuke frowned. If Iruka-sensei could take Naruto as his adopted son, it would solve their problem.

"What about Kiba's family?" Sasuke said after a moment.

Naruto shook his head. He actually had been thinking about the Inuzukas and in the end, he didn't think it was a good idea. As much as he liked Kiba as his good friend, he couldn't possibly go and live with his family.

"What do you mean no? Of course you can. He's a friend."

"But he lives on the opposite side," Naruto whined.

"Opposite side?" Sasuke pulled one leash when a dog tried to run away.

"Opposite side, away from your house. It's too far from your house. Besides, if I live with them, I will have to follow their family rules and if they said no evening soccer, it means I cannot come and see you," Naruto explained, cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Sasuke was stunned. That made sense. He didn't want Naruto to be taken away from their free time and meetings too.

The two sighed. There was no other way, huh?

"Naruto-niichan!" There was a sudden yell. Both boys looked up. Little Konohamaru with shaggy brown hair and a large goggle perched on top of his head was running towards them. "Naruto-niichan! You said you're going to play soccer with us!" Konohamaru pointed accusingly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. He had honestly forgotten about that…

"Come on!" Konohamaru tugged on Naruto's arm, but it didn't budge. Sasuke glared at the 5 years old as Naruto laughed guiltily. "I'm having a serious discussion here, Konohamaru…"

Konohamaru pouted and let go of his hands. "Liar! You just want to spend more time with him!" he pointed to Sasuke accusingly. "You're always spending your time with him…!" the little boy complained. The taller guy scowled lightly. So what if Naruto liked spending time with him? He's Naruto's bestest best friend anyway.

He ignored when his mind scolded him about the grammatical error. Who cared? They were just a bunch of kids.

"No, Konohamaru, I'm telling you the truth, I swear!"

"But you said you're gonna teach us the Uzumaki Naruto's Special Lion's Kick!"

At this, Sasuke was actually stunned and looked at Naruto funnily. "Naruto's Special Lion Kick, huh?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"So what? I changed it a bit. Unlike you, you copied it exactly like Lee-sempai did his Lion's Kick." Naruto defended.

"Mine's not exactly like Lee-sempai's," Sasuke snarled.

"Come on, Naruto-niichan! I don't have all day. Jii-chan wants me to be home before 5!" Konohamaru tugged at Naruto's arms again.

At that, both boys suddenly looked at each other.

'…..'

Sarutobi-jiisama!

"Sasuke…. Are you thinking at what I'm thinking right now?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke only nodded his head. "I think so…"

"It will be a good idea, don't you think? I mean, jiji has a family… and he's looking after Konohamaru… which only proves that he can take care of me… right?

And… his house is just 2 houses away from you… I can come and play with you at any time…"

Sasuke nodded. Konohamaru looked confused. Naruto grinned. "I told you it's gonna be alright!" he cheered. "C'mon, Sasuke! Let's go see Iruka-sensei and tell him about this!" now he's tugging on Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru yelled, sounding hurt at being ignored. Naruto stopped and walked towards the boy. Bending his knees so that he was on the same eye level as Konohamaru, he said, "I'm sorry, Konohamaru…. I really have a really important thing to tell Iruka-sensei… I want to ask him if I can go and live with you. So I'll come and play with you tomorrow, ok? It's a promise," he held out his right pinkie finger.

Konohamaru looked at it wearily at first. But then knowing unless something important came up, Naruto never broke his promises. "Okay…" he hooked his own finger with the elder one.

As the two boys walked quickly to the school to find Iruka-sensei, Sasuke spoke, "You know… we should have done pinkie-promise when we were smaller… Instead, we pretended like we're adults and shake hands."

Naruto looked at him with incredulous face. "You _want_ to do pinkie-promise?"

After a while, Sasuke shook his head. "Nah! We're older now." That made Naruto laughed. "We're 9 years old, Sasuke. We can still do pinkie-promise."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like I'm 5, Naruto."

"Yeah yeah… C'mon, walk faster! This is important.

And struggling as he was with 3 dogs, they raced towards the school.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next: Growing Up. **Next chapter will be longer than this. Promise. 

**Reviews?** More will make me uber happy and update faster! ♥


	6. Growing Up

I just realized that this story is full of details... And now my head is still buzzing after finishing re-reading this. How can you all read such a long chapter like this?  
Warnings: This chapter contained SasuNaru lime-ish (just a short one) scene. Turn back or skip it (will be no indication where it starts and will not affect the storyline) if you have anything against it.

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

"_I'd love to pursue my studies in music one day. But I also want to study business…" young Sasuke said one day after he played a piece with Naruto's companion._

"_Hmmm…" the 10-years old Naruto nodded, fingers tapping his chi, thinking hard. "Can't you study both? I heard you can study a lot of things in university…"_

_Long ivory fingers pushed the white keys softly. "Maybe…" a small smile tugged on his lips. "But you'll go with me, ne Naruto? We'll go and study together when we grow up!" _

"_You betcha, Saske!"_

**Chapter 6: Growing Up**

Naruto invited himself in when Sasuke opened the front door. "Itachi-niisan is not in?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "He's trying to find another job." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Worse…" Sasuke answered, voice dropping. Naruto rubbed his friend's back. "I'm sorry…" he whispered achingly. "Is there anything I can help?"

"We can make lunch together," Sasuke suggested. "We don't have much though," he added.

"It's okay. Whatever's in your kitchen will be fine. Let's see what we got."

Just a few months back, Sasuke had a goal of pursuing his study in music and business. He passed his 5th Grade Piano Exam with flying colours anyway. Not long after that, his mother got sick. She could no longer work as her condition got worse and worse. So, Itachi was forced to quit school and looked for multiple jobs. Sasuke tried to help, but what can a 10 year-old do much to find money? So when he brokenly told Naruto that he might not be able to sit for another exam this year, Naruto understood. Unknowingly to Sasuke, Naruto had actually started saving to help with his friend's exam fees.

Since then, the raven-haired notice his brother had withdrew more and more. 2 years ago when their father died, Itachi stopped showing his sunny side. But now, Sasuke could not even read him anymore. When he asked the elder one, all he got was 'I'm fine, Sasuke.' It frustrated the younger Uchiha.

Truthfully, the boys thought that when Naruto was legally under the guardianship of Sarutobi-jiisama (which made Konohamaru totally psyched with the prospect of Naruto being his **real** older brother), things would be fine. That nothing could be worse anymore.

Obviously they were wrong.

Naruto saw Sasuke's mother as he helped the young Uchiha to feed her. The whole Uchiha family was known to be fair; saved for their father because he was working in the mining field; but the way Sasuke's mother was looking at the moment was beyond pale. Her skin was unnaturally grey- almost like ash colour.

His heart went to Sasuke.

The next year, Sasuke's mother's condition only got worse. Even with Itachi working full time 7 days a week, they still couldn't afford to pay for her medication. This only distressed the two brothers more.

For Sasuke, piano was his only salvation.

A few months before the piano grade exams, Naruto pulled out a box for Sasuke.

"What's this?" he asked his best friend.

"Take it. Use it for your piano exam. I know how much you wanted to sit for it."

The black orbs looked angry. "I don't need your money, Naruto! I don't need to sit for the exam!"

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. You maybe don't need to sit for the exam, but I know you want to. You've been looking at the piano and playing it like there's no tomorrow! I just want to help."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Sasuke. Take it! We've established long ago that friends help each other. This is one of the times!" Naruto shoved the box but Sasuke still refused to take it.

"You think I want it? When my mom's sick? You think I actually want to go and pay for something so expensive for myself? I'm not that selfish, Uzumaki!"

Blue orbs retaliated. "I didn't say you're selfish, Uchiha! Your mother would love to see you take the exam. Didn't she say she wants one of her sons to keep on playing?"

"Yeah, but we don't have that luxury anymore, do we?" There was a silence before his voice dropped a few notches. "Besides… the exam's in just a few months… I couldn't possibly learn everything in such a short time…" Sasuke looked down, black bangs covering his eyes, concealing the emotions in the black orbs.

Naruto grinned to his friend's confession. "Sasuke… you are a genius for nothing. You can even play by ears! I'm sure you'll do well. I'll even help you practice."

Sasuke hesitated. He wanted this. Of course he did. He loved playing piano.

But he didn't know if it was the right thing.

"I, I'll talk to my mother first, okay? So no promise there."

"Sure!"

As it was, his mother encouraged him to sit for the exam. The results? He passed. Even though it wasn't as good as the past results, Sasuke was content.

"See? I told you, you could make it!"

"Whatever… dunce..."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"How can you resent the truth?"

"You… you bastard!"

They were both stunned. Never before both used such crude words. It had always been stupid, idiot, dunce and similar meaning words. But _that_? That had never came up.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean-"

"Whatever, Naruto," Sasuke cut him. He turned and walked away.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Naruto chase after Sasuke. Damn him for having longer legs! "Sasuke, are you mad at me?!" he yelled, running.

**000**

In the end, after 2 long years of struggling, his mother died. Naruto looked at Sasuke during the funeral. He looked solemn; miserable almost. The blond was with the dark haired on the day the sickly woman breathed her last breath. But never once since then had Sasuke cried in front of him. Naruto's concern grew. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not. He recalled the 8-year-old boy who cried and cried in his chest 4 years ago when his father had died.

Sasuke might have grown older, but he was still a child, Naruto thought miserably. Bottling up his emotion won't do him any good. He wished the fair-skin friend of him would just come up to him and spill whatever he had on his mind.

He then looked at the elder Uchiha. Since Itachi quit school, Naruto thought he had become creepier and creepier. Maybe Sasuke learned to conceal his emotions from Itachi? It's not like he hated the elder one; it's just that he wished Itachi had a shoulder he could cry on to; like Sasuke had Naruto. Maybe then he wouldn't be as creepy.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. Oddly, only then he realized that Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot red.

Maybe Sasuke did cry after all. And that knowledge alone hurt Naruto. They promised to share what their shoulder could not carry alone; yet Sasuke chose to shoulder this alone.

_Why are you leaving me out of this?_

"Hey…" Naruto walked next to Sasuke after the funeral. The younger Uchiha nodded, acknowledging him. Itachi was gone- to where, nobody knows. Both friends walked in silence.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked after a while. He wasn't sure where the boy wanted to go to. "Aaa," was the only reply. They walked in silence; with Naruto following the taller's lead. Then, he realized that they were walking to the school compound.

Sasuke walked and walked, nodding to some of the town people when they greeted him. Finally he stopped in front of the old piano in the music room. Naruto looked at him; worrying on what would Sasuke do now.

When Sasuke suddenly sat on the stool and started playing a mellow, sad piece, Naruto realized that that was his friend's way of coping with distress. There was a small smile on Naruto's face as he stood next to his friend who would play for hours and hours until his fingers shook and forced him from playing.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto tugged the raven's arm after he stopped playing from exhaustion. Sasuke's breath was ragged and Naruto saw glisten of tears in the black orbs. "Come on. I'll take you home and keep you company for tonight…"

Itachi was preparing breakfast the next morning when the two boys woke up. "Sasuke," Itachi called as they made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. Sasuke looked up. "The Inuzukas invited us over for dinner tonight and tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"I think they'd like to discuss about guardianship. I'll only turn 18 next year. Until then, we need someone to look after the two of us."

Sasuke was silence; expression showed he's in deep thought. "What will happen after you turn 18?"

Itachi's face was impassive. At first Naruto thought the older Uchiha wasn't going to answer it, until he said in low voice, "I can take over the guardianship of you after that. Or you can stay under their guardianship till you turn 18. In any way, I will insist they let us live here. It will only be for paperwork purposes only, if you want."

"Or… do you want to live with them?" Itachi added when Sasuke gave no reply.

"No!" Sasuke quickly answered. Naruto had never seen Sasuke panicked like that. He must really wanted to stay here, the blond thought. It's no wonder really; this was where they grew up. The place held so many memories for the two brothers.

"I want to live with you," Sasuke said firmly. Itachi just nodded at that.

True to his theory, the Inuzukas were concerned with the Uchiha brothers' welfare. Itachi insisted that they lived in their old residence and that the only favour they needed from the concerned family was legal guardianship of him and Sasuke. Since the law in Western Australia said that a 16-year-old could move out but the guardian would still be in charge of the welfare till the teen turned 18, the Inuzukas agreed. Sasuke was only too happy to live with Itachi that he didn't mind the rest of the arrangements.

"If you need anything; from financial support to education, please let us know." Kiba's father said at the end of the dinner. Both boys nodded, but they both knew that it was most highly unlikely.

Since the Uchiha had unimaginable pride.

"Are you going to continue your studies now, Aniki?" Sasuke asked on their way home. It had been such a long time since the two brothers talked like this.

"No." Itachi replied, Sasuke didn't see his brother's face, so he didn't really know what the older one was thinking. Itachi was **really** good in concealing any of his emotions, including happiness. "Your studies come first," he added.

It was a bit forceful, but the younger one had something else in his mind that he didn't realize it.

Sasuke frowned at his brother's answer. He didn't like how Itachi resumed the role as the head of the family. It's just the two of them now. Itachi could go and chase his own dreams now.

"But, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"N-Nothing…" Sasuke looked at his feet.

"Don't worry about me. I'll survive. I have always been, Little Brother," Itachi ruffled the dark hair atop Sasuke's head.

**000**

It wasn't easy for them, but they took one step each day. That formula worked on both best friends; and on the two Uchiha brothers.

On one sunny morning the year after, two 13-year-olds were finishing up their school work after classes had finished. They figured, if they could finish up their works after school together, they could spend the rest of the days in each others company without having to worry about anything else.

Besides, Naruto needed help in almost of their school works anyway. It would be annoying for the younger Uchiha if the later knocked on his door every night; or paster him early in the mornings; or even interrupted their soccer game when he suddenly remembered the hard questions.

Sometimes Kiba joined them, but most of the time he didn't. He had family who wanted him to help out at the farm after school. Sasuke was glad he didn't live with them; and secretly he was glad Naruto didn't live with the Inuzuka either.

So the two boys were in their class room, looks of concentration marred on their faces as they scribbled down in their notebooks. Once in a while, you could hear Naruto asking Sasuke and the replied from him.

Today in particular, they started a bit late because Sasuke wanted to play the piano first. After a long argument with Naruto a few months back, the tanned boy sulkily agreed that Sasuke didn't need to sit for any more exams. _After all_, the paler boy said, _I have no one else to keep my promises to, don't I?_

Naruto fumed for 3 days.

Sasuke noticed how today was a bit odd for his best friend. From the corner of his eyes, he could sometimes see Naruto stopped writing and looked unfocused, like he was thinking of something else. So when Naruto suddenly put his pen down and stretched and yawned lightly, slightly pulling up his shirt, Sasuke ignored him. Maybe the boy was just tired.

"Ne, Sasuke?" the blond turned to look at his partner in crimes. But the smarter boy didn't stop writing, nor did he look up to Naruto. "Hmm?"

"You have ever thought about…." Automatically tanned cheek became slightly rosy, making him looked like he had blusher on the cheekbones. Naruto sounded nervous, but Sasuke didn't give it any thought. It must be some kind of stupid questions again.

"…kissing?"

Sasuke's pen stopped at that.

"What?" he looked at his blond friend, having a funny distaste look on his face.

"You know… when two people press the-"

"I know what kissing is, moron. What the heck made you ask… _that_?"

The pink hue got darker. "Well…. I was just curious. I overheard the girls talked about it the other day, and I don't think asking jiji about it is appropriate; or Iruka-sensei for that matter. You're the closest thing I can ask." Naruto sounded offended.

Girls, huh? Figured, Sasuke fumed internally. Couldn't they talk about something else? Like global warming or something useful?

"I've never paid any thought to it," Sasuke answered after a while, monotonously. "Now, I think it's disgusting," he added after an after thought.

Naruto frowned. "Disgusting?" he made a funny face.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, picking up his pen again and continue on his work.

"Are you like, asexual or something?" Naruto asked in incredulous tone, hands at his hips.

Sasuke stopped writing and glared at his friend. "**You** are the one who should start using your brain for something useful, idiot! Like, studying for example; not some mushy girly stuff."

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered darkly, turning to his own work. "Acting like he's so smart…" Naruto continued under his breath.

"I am smart, dobe. Smart_er _than you that is!" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, Teme!"

Two nights after that, Sasuke snapped the book he was reading in annoyance. Really, ever since Naruto asked him that _stupid_ question, he couldn't help but wonder about it himself. Part of him was in horror when he couldn't keep the question out of his mind. Naruto's question kept ringing in his brain box and it was mocking him in far distance.

"Aniki…" Sasuke looked up to his brother when he saw the older one during dinner the next night.

"Have you… you know… kiss someone?" the pale boy was thankful that the light was dimmed, or else his brother could see his flushed face.

Unknowingly to him, Itachi _did_ see the red hints on Sasuke's cheeks and tip of ears. "Who's on your mind that you want to kiss so badly?" he asked his little brother in an amused tone.

"No one!" Sasuke looked horrified. "It's just that… the other day, Naruto brought it up and you know… I was just wondering." He added quickly.

Itachi chuckled, a bit darkly though with trained ears. "If I have ever kissed someone, huh? That's for me to keep and for you to not to find it out."

Sasuke blinked at that before the words sunk in. "How… How does it feel?" he asked then, not giving up.

Itachi smirked. "Oh, you'll find it out, Little Brother. One day you'll experience it yourself."

There was a distaste and horror look on Sasuke's face, but Itachi didn't make any further comment. The younger one was still dissatisfied with the answer but he knew he could not coax Itachi more. Itachi was just like that.

**000**

They raced to the top of the hill at the back of Sasuke's house. The game was cut short when one boy sprained his ankle, and now the two friends went to their usual peaceful hang-out place; under a large tree surrounded by the green grass. Sometimes, the horses from the next farm got into the Uchiha's land and they returned the horses before sunset so their owner wouldn not get worried. The grass on the Uchiha's land was surprisingly kept in shape and healthy. That must be the reason why the horses liked the greenery so much, Naruto thought.

But most of the time, when the boys were not in school with Sasuke practicing piano pieces and Naruto pretended he was the conductor; the two boys laid next to each other atop the hill, watching the cloudless sky and talked for hours. Or napping, till the sun went down.

"I won!" Naruto cheered, bending and placed a hand against the thick bark to catch his breath as Sasuke came running and stopping next to him.

"Whatever," Sasuke's ragged breath was heard as he leaned against the tree and slid down on the grass.

Both were trying to calm their breathing. Naruto sat next to Sasuke at first, but lied down afterwards. Both of his feet were up against the dark bark and his body was flat on the ground. That made him looked like an L-shape against the tree. Sasuke snorted seeing this. Show-offs!

Both were content with only the sound of the wind buzzing in their ears as the hot weather swept the warm wind across their face. Naruto opened one closed eye to look at the soft long hair of the boy next to him swayed gracefully.

'Sasuke should have been born an aristocrat,' he thought silently. 'That would suit him better.' Over the years, life made the two grew up faster than their age. Whenever unfortunate event came at one of them, the other would feel and mature with it too. Naruto shut his eyes again, enjoying Sasuke's silent company.

"Naruto, you remember the question you asked me days ago?" Sasuke asked, his eyes closed. In a way, not wanting to look at Naruto's face.

"Which one?" Naruto was far too lazy to open up his eyes too.

"The one, you know…" the slightly older boy's tone dropped.

When Naruto suddenly realized what he was talking about, his eyes snapped open. "About _that_?! That was ages ago, Teme!"

"It was only last week, dunce." Sasuke reprimanded, heat starting to rise up on his neck and he hated it.

Naruto's answer was only a loud bark of laughter. He brought his legs down and curled it as he hunched up on the Earth's floor in ball, hands pressing his stomach, but the laughter never subsided.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke opened up his eyes, glaring at his friend's form.

"So…" Laugh. "The 'Smart' Uchiha…" Laugh. "Finally bowed down…" Laugh- again. "In defeat against…" Laughed-snort-choke. "a _girly_ question?!" He went off laughing loudly again.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, really annoyed by his friend's reaction. He cursed under his breath.

It actually took Naruto a long time to calm down because every time he thought the laughter was gone, he took a look at Sasuke and another bout of laugher hit him again.

What was so _funny_, anyway?! The taller fumed, frustrated.

And embarrassed.

Though, he wouldn't admit that even to himself.

So the young Uchiha had to wait patiently for Naruto to really calm down. But it was really difficult when once he thought the young lad had calmed down, he could hear little giggles here and there. He decided to take a nap.

Not 3 minutes after that, a poke to his ribs forced him to open up his eyes. "What?!" he scowled in annoyance. He didn't even get to visit the slumber land.

"Asleep?" A wide grin, almost foxily looked back at him.

"You blind?" he bit back. Naruto laughed sunnily. "Don't be mad, Sas'keh!"

"What do you want now?" he swatted the hand that poked him again and again, testing his temper to its limit. Well, who wouldn't with a teasing 'You mad? Huh? Huh?' with each poke?

"Just wanna know what's on your mind when you asked me _that_," the blond sing-song.

Heat suddenly crept up his neck again. Sasuke looked away, mumbling something that Naruto couldn't catch. "What did you say?"

"Like _you_ have any experience in kissing!" Sasuke barked. "Laughing at me like that," his tone lowered when he saw the stunned face of his friend.

"Hmm….?" Naruto sat cross legged and supported his head with his arm planted on his knees; fists on his chin. "What are you thinking now?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"We can try it!" Naruto suddenly had this cheeky lopsided grin on his face. Sasuke's eyes widen. "What? I don't have any kissing experience; just like you said. And I'm pretty sure that you don't have any too."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So we can try it, can't we?"

Sasuke almost gapped. "Are you mad?! Kissing is between a girl and a boy!"

"Yeah, I know. But between a girl and a boy who **love** each other," Naruto explained. "You don't want your first kiss with a girl to be sloppy and messy, right?"

"I… supposed so…" Sasuke agreed after a while.

"And we won't fall in love with each other; because we're best friends and best friends don't do that. 'Sides, we're guys, so we can practice without having any strings attached," Naruto said confidently as though he had just figured something out.

Now, Naruto might be naïve and dense when it comes to topics like this. But certainly an Uchiha was not _that_ naïve. He just thought that Naruto made a logical excuse to experiment on each other. Of course he didn't want to look dumb or embarrassed himself with a pathetic kiss with his precious person in the future, so he just had to start practicing now, right?

Though, at the thought of kissing a girl made him cringe at the moment. Maybe he would be okay with it when he grows up, but right now? Yuck!

And Naruto? Naruto was okay, even if he was a guy; because Naruto was after all, Naruto- his long-time or life-time even, best friend. Forget that some people think kissing between guys was weird or yucky.  
Who _cared?_

Sasuke certainly didn't.  
Though he couldn't imagine himself kissing another boy too. That was just… wrong!

So Sasuke finally agreed, having established within himself that it was okay to kiss Naruto, but not to everyone else; be it a girl or a boy.

But when the time came, both boys weren't quite sure what to do.

"I guess we have to lean forward…" Sasuke said, his heart thumping faster.

"Like this?" Naruto leaned forward towards Sasuke who was leaning against the tree. Their breath mingled.

"Move forward more…" Sasuke commanded. Naruto did, and the moment he did it, their lips were pressed.

But it was over in a mater of moment. Both opened their eyes; unconsciously shutting them down when they were pressing lips.

And both had pink sprinkles on their cheeks.

"That was it?" Naruto pulled back, sounded a bit disappointed. Sasuke nodded, for some reason disappointed too.

"Maybe we should do it, you know, longer?" the raven haired suggested. Naruto shrugged. "Will that make a difference?"

"I don't know. Not until we find out anyway," Sasuke sounded unsure himself. Maybe this was not going to work after all, he thought.

"Okay… But we have to sit in a more comfortable position first. I was straining myself you know," Naruto complained and they finally sat next to each other but facing the opposite way.

Naruto turned to his right and Sasuke turned to his left, both boys were facing each other now. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and they both leaned forward, pressing their lips for the second time.

_His lips are warm…_

Both boys were having the same thought, but Sasuke was still unsatisfied with what people call 'kissing', so he tilted his head to one side a bit and surprisingly their lips fitted perfectly. He then boldly moved his lips, which caused Naruto to do the same before he knew it, his hands were cupping Naruto's jaw and the blond was crushing the front of his shirt in his hands.

When both of them broke apart, from lack of air nonetheless, they were panting. Both boys were still a bit dizzy and lips swollen, but they have small smile on their lips.

"That was certainly better," Naruto commented, wetting his lips. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"We can practice more if you want…" the blond added after a thought, albeit shyly.

"Yeah… I guess we can…" he agreed, noticing the gone-pink hue was back on Naruto's cheek. His own face felt a bit hot.

But when he saw that slightly swollen pink lips as they walked back to his house for some cooling drinks, he thought it's worth it. The kissing experiment that is.

True to their words, the experiment didn't stop there. But it also progressed and escalated further, giving in to their hormones as time went by. The flicker of butterflies in their stomach turned into burning sensation whenever and wherever they touched each other. The sloppy and messy kisses became more and more controlled, sometimes passionate, sometimes desperate, and sometimes serene like they were enjoying the good times. More and more, it involved licking, nipping, biting, caressing and rubbing at every little inch that they could get to.

The philosophy of it's okay between best friends even though we're both guys didn't matter anymore. They just exist as Sasuke and Naruto. And whenever the two did this, it didn't matter what were the other laws, philosophy or theory that ever exist in the world; because to them, it's what just the two of them, that Sasuke and Naruto loved to do.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as pale hand slipped into his unbuttoned pants and caressed the skin of his hips. Naruto unconsciously lifted up his hips for more contact. That was not where he wanted Sasuke to touch him.

The boy above him kissed the tanned sweaty neck slowly and deeply, sucking and nipping every so often. He took in a scent that was unique to Naruto and let his other thumb ran across the wet pink swollen lips. Automatically those lips moved forward to catch the raven-haired thumb into his mouth and sucked gently. One tanned hand buried deep into the glossy black locks while the other one sneaked under the paler boy's shirt and ran his hand across the toned abdomen.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped when the fingers underneath his shirt was rubbing, pinching and worrying the now-hardening nub. They panted and their breathing was becoming more and more ragged as the two kissed again, with Sasuke pushing his tongue into Naruto's hot wet cavern.

Their movement became more and more frantic. Naruto hissed loudly when Sasuke took the hardening erection into his hands, spreading the pre-cum with his thumb. Not wanting to back down, Naruto slipped the hand that was under Sasuke's shirt into his pants and gently took Sasuke's erected penis into his tanned hands.

"Nnnn..! Nar'to!" They rubbed more and more, taking each other higher and higher and swallowed their screams into each other's mouth when they finally saw the stars in the end.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto, but his head was buried into the junction of the other's neck. They lied in silence, trying to catch their breaths, so only the panting and gulping of air were heard.

The wind blew softly as both removed their hands and hugged each other. They let the cool breeze dried their sweaty body up and let their eyelids closed, content with each other's presence. Unknowingly their bond reached up yet another level. But both had never spoken up of it, willing to understand it all through their gazes and touches.

When the two woke up again, the sun was no longer above their heads. Sasuke moved so that his back was pressing onto the grass. He felt Naruto shifted and yawned, stretching his limbs in all direction. A smile tugged on his lips.

"Ne, Sasuke…?" Naruto turned his head.

"Mmm?"

"You remember what we discuss the other day, when you were playing 'Canon'?"

Sasuke was silent for a second before he answered "Yeah."

"So you've done thinking?" Naruto placed a thumb in Sasuke's palm, tracing random patterns onto the white palm.

"But you're just 14…" he said, voice clearly not agreeing with whatever plan Naruto proposed to him.

"So it's too soon?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke kind of regretted it when he told the blond that there were days where Itachi was not back for a couple of days. At first they speculated that Itachi was just in the next town, but that didn't even take one hour's drive. And then they had a theory that maybe he was looking for a job in the city.

_That_ gave Naruto an idea. That he too could go to the city and find a job. Once he settled in and had a stable job, he could save up and help Sasuke in near future for the boy to go into university. By that time, Naruto would be used to the city that Sasuke didn't need to worry about adapting and coping with city's life. All the needed to worry was just his studies.

As for himself, Naruto was aware that studying was not his forte. He could wait for a few more years, doing work here and there, getting the taste of adult's life first before committing himself to something so serious. He could just go to TAFE for skill works; being a chef or a photographer- something that needed him to move a lot, because he sure couldn't stand just sitting on a desk and going through papers.

That's _bor_-ing!

"That means next year is more suitable, right? I mean, it makes sense, we'll be 15 next year and I'll be more matured!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. More matured? Naruto? Not likely!

Secretly, deep down, Sasuke didn't want his best friend to go. He had lost his father and mother. And now, as they grew, Itachi kept on distancing himself no matter how much Sasuke tried to get close to him. And now, Naruto voiced out that he wanted to go to the city for them. It scared him. It terrified him that his pillar of strength would be gone before he knew it. So he tried to stop Naruto from going so early; at least until he could wrap his mind about it.

_One more day. Don't leave yet just one more day, Naruto_. Sasuke grimaced each time he said that to himself.

"Have you discussed it with Sarutobi jiisama and Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked, moving his hand that Naruto was playing with so he could intertwine it.

Naruto moved his nose, as if something was itching on it. "No… Not yet anyway. I'll tell them when we've decided it's time for me to go." Naruto added quickly, sensing that Sasuke was about to lash at him. "And at that time, **you** will help me convince them. Everything's going to work out then."

Oh, but fate had a different plan for them.

Not _everything_ would go as they carefully planned.

In the end, he gave in to Naruto's insistence. The younger boy was more persistence than he ever would have thought. So they set the date, revised their long-term plan and bought the bus ticket.

"Now, you'll write to me as soon as you got a place to stay in, okay?" Sasuke said firmly, casting worried glance over Naruto.

"Yes, maam!"

"I'm serious, Naruto."

"I'm serious too. Look, we've been through this over and over again and truthfully, you've permanently ingrained the plan in my brain, you know." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Of course, dobe! This is serious matter!"

"I know that! That's why you helped planned this, didn't you? I'll find a place to stay. I look for a job. I got some money. I write to you. Then we'll take it from there."

"No. You find a place to stay. Then you **write** to me. The rest is according to the plan," Sasuke insisted.

"Fine, fine!"

"Listen to me. If you don't write, I'll come and find you-" Naruto looked horrified at that. "No!!" he shrieked. Sasuke scowled at him. "Why the hell not?!" he barked.

"I'll write to you, I promise. Or maybe I'll call you, you know, through that public phone next to the school after school session, during the usual time we always walk pass by it. But you don't have to come looking for me!" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke glared at him. "Idiot!" he scolded. "It uses more money to call. Just write to me, it'll be cheaper. And you haven't answered the question, dobe!"

"Because I'm capable of taking care of myself, Teme!" he answered with the same anger. "Sasuke, look, we're 15 now. You promised me that we'll do this when we're both 15. I'm a child no longer, Sasuke. I'm an independent teenager, who **really** can look after himself. Stop treating me like I'm a child…" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke forced himself out of anger. Or trying to. "So you think this is what it is? I'm worried, okay? I'm worried sick that you'll be in the city, alone, without anybody to help you!"

Naruto sighed. Really, Sasuke could be like a mother hen sometimes. "Try not to then. I'll come back home if I really think it's not working out- just like we've planned, like we've agreed on. I promise."

When Sasuke refused to look at him, Narto sighed again. "Sasuke, look at me," Naruto cupped Sasuke's face in his hands to force the boy to look into his eyes. But the ebony orbs looked away. "Look at me, Sasuke," Naruto commanded. He seldom used that tone, but once he did, Sasuke realized he was dead serious. He gave up and intense black clashed into soft blue.

"I'll be fine. What we've been through all this year… it made us grow up faster than we should have. I want you to trust me, Sasuke; like you've done all this while." He leaned in. Sasuke's anger ceased as the blue eyes got bigger and bigger with every inch Naruto moved forward.

"Can you do that, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, hot breath fanning the other's lips. He was so close that Sasuke could smell him. The addicting scent that sent his senses jumbled up and uncontrollable.

Sasuke's only answer was a hard press on his lips. As he parted his lips to the desperate pressing, Naruto got his answer: 'I trust you. I trust you with everything I have. But don't break the promise, Naruto… Don't ever break it…

Please.'

The night before Naruto' planned departing, he spent it at Sasuke's place. One of the few reasons why he was there was because both Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi jiisama didn't agree with his plan. Sasuke was there to help Naruto explained and persuaded them, but both adults were bent that Naruto should remained in the small town, at least until he's a bit older.

Secretly, Sasuke agreed with the two adults. And since then, he had been thinking a lot.

Now, both were quite awake from their light nap after a more… let's just say pleasurable activity. Itachi was once again gone and to the younger Uchiha, it was no longer an odd routine in the house. If his brother wanted to shut himself from Sasuke, he could do so. The younger heir could no longer care.

Why should he be if the older one didn't even give a damn about it?

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, hand rubbing the other side if Naruto's ribs.

Something was up, Naruto thought lazily, enjoying the caress of the pale hand. He shifted on the bed, trying to get to a more comfortable position. Something was up.

"Don't go."

He was right, wasn't he? "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean, don't go. Wait till you're 16. There's no restriction if you want to move out at 16."

Naruto growled. He was tired of this. Of Sasuke's worrying over nothing and over Sasuke's possessive actions. He's no longer a damn kid!

"No." Naruto said firmly. The hand on his side froze.

"I won't do it, Sasuke. We've been over this a million times. It doesn't matter about the law. It doesn't matter about my age. The only thing that matters is if I don't do it now, I will never have the courage to do it later!

"But-"

"No buts, Teme. You've promised me, and I've given you my words!"

Sasuke sighed. He left it at that, intending to continue it the next morning. Yeah, he would just have to persuade Naruto in the morning, before he left.

But before he could do that, Naruto was gone.  
He overslept, after another round of distraction from Naruto.

Damn it! Sasuke punched the wall and his right knuckle bled.

* * *

**TBC...**  
Now you know exactly what the promise was. Naruto's getting on a plane's ride next... and met Gaara along the way. 

I know some readers hate this, but review please, topped with cherry and Naruto? Make me feel loved! XD


	7. Going on a Plane's Ride

I'm not at home, I can't be long. This is the last chapter of Arc 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;D

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Going on a Plane's Ride!**

It was two days after the blond had left. And for two days straight he had to endure the long lectures from Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi jiisama. That was **not** part of their plan.

Sasuke was worried. Yeah, of course he knew that letters took a few days to arrive. But he was worried sick nonetheless. It didn't help that the news he spotted in the newspaper at school reported a murder of a teenage boy around their age in the city.

The Uchiha packed his bag after the school session has finished. He was on his way back home when the public phone next to the school rang shrilly. Sasuke turned around, confused and looking for someone who was expecting a phone call. Someone who didn't have a phone in his/her house- like Sasuke.

The confused boy picked it up. Maybe he could answer it and get the person who the caller wanted to talk to. He after all, knew pretty much every town people in Greenbushes since it's a very small town anyway.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! Thank God you picked it up!" a familiar voice cheered at the end.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widen, turning to see if somebody else was around. No one. The place was deserted.

"The one and only!" Came a sunny reply.

"You idiot! I told you not to call! What if someone else was walking now? What if _nobody_ was walking down here?!"

"Chill, Sasuke. I knew you would. We have always walk pass by there around this time. Looks like the lucky lady's on my side huh?"

Sasuke growled. "Where are you?"

"In the city, you idiot! I checked into the backpackers- like we've planned. And now I'm calling you- like **I **planned. I'm going to Ichiraku next. I checked out the places around the backpackers first, but no vacancies around that area."

"Are you holding on okay?" Worry laced into his voice. He could almost hear Naruto's rolling eyes.

"Of course! Did… you know, jiji and Iruka sensei flipped out yet?"

Sasuke snorted. "Two days straight with lectures, warnings and scolding. That was _not_ part of the plan, dobe!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, sorry, bastard. Somebody had to be one receiving end of that. I'm sure I'll receive mine when I see them again in the future. Look, I don't have much coin left. I'll send you a letter next time, yeah?"

"I told you calls are expensive."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Naruto stuck out his tongue, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Stop sticking your tongue out and make funny faces. It's disgusting," Naruto laughed out loud. "Whatever, Teme. Just let Iruka-sensei and jiji that I'm fitting perfectly here and not to worry, okay? I'll hang up now."

"Take care, Naruto…" he said softly.

"Yeah… you too, Teme…" a similar response and soft click was heard, followed by the hanging up tone.

Shit, Sasuke forgot to scold Naruto about leaving him before waking him up!

**000**

"I've been a dedicated customer to your Bridgetown branch and this is how you treated me?!" Naruto glared.

"It doesn't matter, brat!"

"Doesn't matter? Hey! I brought a lot pf profits into your ramen place, ok?! And this is how you treated me?! Pft! I can spread bad rumour about your ramen and how badly you treated your customers, y'know?!"

"Ooohhh!! Scary!!" the man mocked him. "I'll sue you if you do that!"

"Gah!!" Naruto stomped out.

At one dark corner of the restaurant, a pair of eyes looked at the scene with an amused twinkle. So that young good looking boy needed a job huh?

He's not the type to waste such a good face. And he's certainly not going to miss this one; especially with that _eyes_. Golden flawless skin and sunshine hair only added more to the valuable assets the boy had. And those whiskered-like traces? **Those** could be his trademark. The Fierce Tiger, A Force to be Reckon With. No, scratched that; find something more unique, like… like a fox! The Legendary Nine Tail in the Myth!

He could bring me fortunes, with the right training, the man mused.

**000**

Naruto sighed. Things were not working well. And the pool of money that he and Sasuke saved from 2 years prior was draining fast. If he didn't find a job soon, he would have to go back to Greenbushes. He didn't want to go back yet; not when not even an inch of their plan was heading the way they wanted.

But he felt so helpless. Naruto looked at the sky, and then at the city not far from where he stood. It was beautiful, the sight from Kings Park. The Park almost reminded him of the hill top where he and Sasuke used to spend times.

Naruto blushed. He missed Sasuke too. And that didn't help much on what he wanted to do next. He wanted to go home. Maybe this wasn't working. Maybe they _both _have to come to the city together. That way, at least they could support each other mentally and emotionally.

But he hated giving up so early. Maybe he could cut down on his food consumption? He could just buy those instant ramen and practically lived on that for the rest of the year.

A tap on his shoulder jolted him. Naruto turned. Stood in front of him was a tall guy with dark glasses; bandana adorned atop of his head.

Naruto blinked.

His future was about to change.

About a week and a half after that, he was boarding a plane. Naruto gaped and talked and pointed in excited manner that made Jiraiya laughed.

"Oi, oi, Ero-Sensei!" Naruto turned to Jiraiya in the First Class seat.

"I warned you not to call me that, kid!"

"It's only the truth isn't it? You asked me to pose in _that_ kind of manner! With shirt opened nonetheless!" Naruto's voice rose. Some of the passengers looked at them oddly. Jiraiya gave them a nervous apologetically look.

"Look. I've told you once and I tell you again. If you ever called me that, I'm not gonna give you any ramen and leave you alone at the airport," Jiraiya threatened. Naruto stopped himself from retorting. "Fine…." He mumbled at last.

"What did you want to ask me, kid?"

"I was just wondering why are we stopping in England first?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm meeting one of my old colleagues in Oxford University before we head to France? Or weren't you listening to me at all?"

"Eh, hehehe…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I guess I wasn't concentrating much…" he admitted. Well, how could he? The ramen was too good!

"Pay attention next time." Jiraiya scolded.

"Or what?!" Naruto's blue eyes held fire inside.

"No ram-"

"Fine! Fine! Stop threatening me!"

Jiraiya chuckled.

**000**

Naruto walked, eyes taking everything surrounding him. He awed at how beautiful the scenery, the building and the people were, despite the chilly weather. He instantly fell in love with it. It was a lot different from where he came from.

A lonely boy sitting alone on a bench caught his eyes. The scene from 10 years ago played inside his mind, as he recalled how lonely Sasuke looked when he was smaller. This guy… this red haired also had the same lonely look. Naruto braved himself to walk towards the boy who he thought looked like he was about the same age as him.

"Hi!" Naruto grinned, pearly white teeth showing.

The red-haired looked up, his bright emerald eyes clashed with the bright azure eyes. Emerald eyes blinked.

"Can I sit here?" Naruto asked, pointing to the seat next to the red-haired. The boy shrugged his shoulder.

"You study here?" Naruto tried again, not discouraged from the lack of response.

A nod.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto if you'd like." He held out his right hand.

It took a minute for the red-haired to stare at the hand held out for him. Then he looked at the owner of the hands. Naruto recognized that look. It was one saying 'Are you stupid or something?' Sasuke used that a lot at him.

His heart suddenly ached at the thought of the other boy. He hoped Sasuke received his letter and forgive him. He would try to write another one once he's settled in France. Or maybe he could try to give a call.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," the red-haired called Gaara finally said. He didn't shake Naruto's hand though, so Naruto shyly pulled it back, embarrassed.

"You study here, Gaara?" he asked again, not giving up.

It seemed that the only way to get rid of this boy was to respond to him. So he replied, "Yes."

"Oh, cool! I'm going to France to study. Ero- I mean, Jiraiya-san has to go and meet his friend first. So that's why we're stopping here. We're taking the flight to France first thing tomorrow morning!"

Silence.

"Have you been to France, Gaara-san?"

"No."

Okay…. Naruto frowned. "How old are you, Gaara-san? I'm 15."

Gaara had a twitch on his head; not that Naruto was aware of it. Couldn't this kid just leave him alone? "Same as you," Gaara answered, annoyed.

Naruto however, was amazed. "15?! But you're studying here!" his eyes had widen with admiration. Oh great, Gaara grimaced.

"You must be really smart or something huh? A tensai, huh? Huh?" Naruto patted Gaara's shoulder. That seemed to be the final straw. Nobody, and that means **nobody** touched Sabaku Gaara!

"Don't touch me!" the red-haired said. The sudden warning made Naruto pulled back his hand instantly. Blue eyes blinked into the emerald ones.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto said, lips quivering a bit.

Gaara looked at the boy who was called Naruto. The blue eyes glazed with something he recognized as hurt and genuine guilt. Gaara sighed. Never had he met a boy so persistent and insistent, and then when he was scolded, he had never seen such genuine guilt in anybody's eyes like this boy.

He's just not a typical guy, Gaara realized.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said at last, defeated by the uniqueness in Naruto's character.

"W-What?" Naruto looked back at him, unsure of what he heard.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"O-Okay… I'm sorry too…" Naruto rubbed his eyes, sniffing loudly. When he had calmed himself down, he turned back to Gaara. "Y-You are not from here? You don't sound English at all…" he asked quietly, afraid that Gaara would lash at him again. It was embarrassing, almost crying in front of a stranger, but he missed Sasuke badly and this boy who acted so much like him wasn't any help either.

"No. I'm from Australia."

Naruto's eyes widen at that. He suddenly broke into a sunny smile, which made Gaara blinked a few times at the ethereal beauty in front of him.

"I'm from Australia too! Perth, WA! Wow! What a small world!" Naruto grinned more. How could anyone grin so much? That, Gaara didn't know.

"Naruto!" A voice called from his left. "There you are! I was looking all over for you. Didn't I say be back at that place in half an hour?" Jiraiya scolded. Naruto looked at his brand new watch and laughed nervously.

Gaara looked at the whitish-grey haired man. So, this was the Jiraiya? Gaara had heard of him. Who didn't? He was the famous author and photographer who had just launched Hidden Leaf Modelling Agency in Sydney with his life time partner, Tsunade recently.

"I've got to go, Gaara," Naruto turned back to the red-haired. "But I hope we'll meet one day," he gave Gaara a genuine smile and held out his hand again, seeming forgotten what happened on the first time he tried it.

This time though, Gaara took it, nodding.

"Take care!" Naruto waved, and then turned back his attention to Jiraiya's lecture and started arguing with the man.

"Perth, huh?" Gaara mumbled under his breath. He let a small tug adorned his lips.

And so, a new friendship was born.

And with that too, Naruto took his first step to becoming a renowned model and talented actor.

**000**

Back in a certain small town at the other part of the world, a young ebony-haired teenager packed his bag. It was three weeks after Naruto's phone call and the absence of news now not only worried him, but the brown-haired teacher too.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke?" Iruka asked, wringing his hands worriedly.

"Aaa," Sasuke nodded, fishing the bus ticket.

"If anyone comes to ask you about me, be it Sarutobi-jiisama, the Inuzukas, my brother or heck, even if Naruto comes back and demands to know where I am, just said you don't know, okay? I'll be back in three days time." Iruka nodded, understood.

"Maybe I should go with you. If you could just wait till this weekend-"

Sasuke shook his head to cut Iruka. "Naruto would be mad if he knew I went to the city to look for him. I don't want him to know this- ever. If he comes back, make sure he doesn't go away again. That's why I need you here."

Iruka sighed but agreed.

"I'll come back after three days. I'll call your home if I think I will be longer in the city."

"You've got everything?" Iruka asked as the young lad climbed up the bus. Sasuke nodded. "And my number too?" Iruka asked urgently.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke smiled, touched at the man's concern. "I'll keep in touch," he promised the man who gave him more support than he himself had been aware of. He went up and searched for his seat.

'_Did something bad happen to you, Naruto?!'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC...  
Next:** 3rd Arc- A Month's Vacation


	8. Back Into The Glamour

Sorry for the late update; I was away and was preparing for Two Hearts continuation. If you've read that and you don't like the end, feel free to read Two Hearts: Revisited (expect the unexpected in there though)

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Arc: A Month's Vacation  
****Chapter 8: Back in the Glamour**

The bell chimed as he walked into the restaurant. "Cherry Blossom Room," he asked at the front reception, with the sign of 'Please Wait to be Seated'.

"Name?" Seemed like it's a new girl, Naruto thought. Most of the workers knew their group already.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said.

"Come with me, Sir," the lady behind the reception brought him into the dim-lighted restaurant. Naruto smiled every time he came to the place. He loved this place even though it was not his.

They walked up the stairs. The upper level had different rooms, most to be booked for private functions. And they were always fully booked.

But one room would always be reserved for them. It's only logical to do so when the group of friends always came here for monthly, or if everyone's too busy, once in two months gathering. Granted, some of the times, not everyone would be there, but it was still good to see each other and have dinner without worries.

At other times, they could each use that reserved room to entertain their own private guests.

Other rooms are usually booked by businessmen, or most commonly celebrities. Naruto could understand why they liked the place so much. It was hidden from public view, and the rooms upstairs only added to the privacy that famous people need so much.

As he was ushered inside, he was greeted with familiar faces, most in the same business as him.

"You're late," pale blue eyes looked at him. Naruto took his designated seat and looked around.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," he commented.

"This is as good as it gets this time," the platinum blonde said lazily. "Chouji just went out to check on our food," She informed him.

Naruto frowned. "Only us this time?" the same girl shrugged. She seemed disappointed too.

"It bounds to happen, Naruto," Another deep voice said. Naruto turned to look at the owner of the deep voice. Light lavender eyes looked back at him, straight dark hair falling gracely behind his back.

"Where's Gaara?" he asked the man, also known as Hyuuga Neji.

"New York. Our client in the Big Apple is just purposely looking for trouble. I supposed this being their first time dealing with us saying as much," Neji smirked.

Naruto paled at that. Years and years ago when he met Gaara in England, he never thought that the red-haired with the word 'Love' tattooed in Japanese on his left side of the forehead would based his business in Perth. Though the main office is in Perth, most of their business activities concentrated more in Sydney, hence when he came here years ago to shoot a movie, he was shocked to get a dinner invitation from the red-haired.

Naruto nodded to Neji's explanation. Hyuuga Neji was once a very well known male model in history. No one else had the aristocratic grace that he had on photography sessions. Naruto met him a few times when he just started runaway modelling, but by that time, it was rumoured that the dark haired model decided to end his career and jumped into the world of business.

The blond was even more shocked to find out that the 'business' that Neji decided to do was joining the Sabaku Group of Companies, which was headed by Gaara. Sabaku Group of Companies was involved in many business ventures, from entrepreneur to film production and clothing line.

Neji's presence was the starting of men's clothing line under the established label, owned by Gaara's sister, the AkaSuna. Speaking of that;

"So, where's Temari?" he looked at another person in the room, the renowned now-solo-singer-slashed-composer Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh, she's gonna be late. Some fussy actress was not happy with her dress or something like that. Kankurou's coming with her," the brunette with high ponytail answered.

"I'm not the only one late, Ino," Naruto looked at the platinum blonde who first greeted him just now.

"Does it make any difference?" Ino smirked.

Naruto sighed. "No. not I guess." The first entrée came in with Chouji tailing behind his workers.

The owner of the restaurant called The Butterfly Garden, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino first came into the music scene in Australia years ago as a group. They grew up together and with their talents (Chouji was really good at drums and Ino was a goddess with the bass guitar) and Shikamaru's voice, their songs were hit within weeks.

But after two years of recording, touring and playing together, they wanted to venture into different things. Ino was more interested in modelling and her exotic look, tall and slim figured really helped her. Chouji was left with Shikamaru and they lasted another year when he decided to open up an exclusive restaurant. Shikamaru worked solo since then. Although he didn't record many albums since then, he composed and wrote a lot for other singers and bands; though sometimes he lent his voice in some animation movie and was invited as featured singer in shows.

"You didn't invite Kakashi this time, Naruto?" Tenten, fellow adopted sibling of Rock Lee just joined their group 2 years prior when she returned from China, searching for her biological parents. She used to work as a free lens journalist in various papers, but now she's working with a top fashion magazine, Australia's branch.

Naruto shook his head, munching the delicious food. "God, this is so good, Chouji! Mind if I badger your cook afterwards?" Naruto grinned foxily. One thing that not many people knew about him that he had fetish for cooking ever since he studied in France.

Chouji laughed, "Nope, go ahead. Just don't annoy him too much though. He might really want to quit this time if you do that," Chouji warned.

"You got it, mate!" Naruto grinned more. "Sorry, Tenten. Kakashi had to stay back; dubbing and sound-mixing are still in process at the moment. I saw Gai when I was coming out, so I guess no extra booze tonight," he grinned.

Both Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai were scriptwriters-slashed-directors and Gai had always thought Kakashi as his Greatest Rival. They even kept tabs on how many awards they've received- well, it was mostly Gai who did that. Kakashi only entertained the other man because it amused him to do so.

"Right…" Tenten rolled her doe eyes. "Kakashi will be there the whole night then," she snickered. "But he's lucky that Lee is not in with Gai," Tenten added. The other chuckled. Her adopted brother, who also turned out to be Naruto's senior back in Greenbushes was the exact copy of Gai. He's the only one of the two who actually called Gai by Gai-sensei instead of Father; acknowledging his teaching of writing to him.  
Tenten was content enough to call Gai by his name instead of any suffix. And being an open-minded as he was, the big guy didn't mind.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lee has a meeting with some producer, so he's not joining us. And Sakura-chan has a surgery to attend to."

Temari and Kankurou strode in when the first entrée was almost finished.

"You want us to wait for you eat before we move on to the main course?" Chouji asked as the two siblings sat; Temari next to her fiancé, Shikamaru; and Kankurou next to her.

The two shook their head. "Let's just skip that now. I'll just help myself with extra servings for the main course," Kankurou said.

"Okay."

"Where's Hinata, Lee and Sakura?" the stylist and make up artist asked after looking around.

"Lee has a meeting and Sakura's in surgery," Naruto answered.

"And Hinata-sama has to go home tonight. Hiashi-sama called for her this afternoon," Neji answered on Hinata's behalf. Most of them could have guessed that answer; that's what usually happened every time Hinata was not able to join them.

"Hiashi is just being an ass," Naruto gritted his teeth. Hinata was a very talented actress. It angered him when someone else, much less a family member, couldn't appreciate her talents. "If he didn't want her to get involved in this business, he should have just stopped her right at the beginning," Naruto commented.

Unfortunately for Hinata, she was the main heir for the Hyuuga Empire. Hiashi-sama had first approved of her acting because he saw it could bring Hinata out of her shyness and improved on her communication skills. However, she found out that she loved acting more than inheriting the huge empire and she had refused it in the past. Hiashi didn't want to hear any of it.

The other reason Hinata refused to inherit the empire was because she knew her little sister, who was cunning in the business world would want it more. She hated it when their father put her first as the heir just because she's the first child. But that didn't help Hiashi's persistence. It almost rivalled Naruto's.

Because of that, Hinata and Hanabi's relationship was strained. Hinata talked to her sister a lot of time and although the younger Hyuuga said she understood, Hinata could still see the jealousy in her sister's eyes.

Neji on the other hand was glad he was not born into the Main family. Hinata and him were first cousins.

"You know the reasons, Naruto," Neji said.

"Yeah. But he also knows how much she doesn't want it. If only he could get it past his thick skull!"

"Says the guy who has a thick skull," Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"Oi! I didn't do anything to insult you, did I?"

"Your constant babbling did…"

"Shut it you guys!" Temari glared at them. Contrary to what they think Temari was, she's way different. She could be sunny and cheerful like Naruto, but you don't want to cross her dark side. How Shikamaru could end up with her, nobody knows.

'Maybe the fact that he's too lazy to do or say anything helps a lot,' Naruto mused. Well, not only Naruto, it seemed that everyone else had the same thought.

Among all of them, she's one of the oldest, after Kankurou. She, after all Gaara's older sister.

Before Neji came, the sunny blonde with dark emerald eyes was fully in charge of AkaSuna Design, the clothing line that she initiated after she graduated and had some working experience. But her designs at that time only concentrated on women's exclusive attire. Now that Neji's here, he took care of the man's line and Temari concentrated on the woman's line. She also designs exclusive evening wears and different season collections in her free time.

Kankurou on the other hand, was the oldest among all; if you take out Kakashi and Gai that is. He's not exactly working with Sabaku Group, although he did own a large sum of shares inside it, alongside Temari, Gaara and Neji. Though he helped them some of the times, his main passion was the work as a stylist and make up artist.

"What's the news with every one? Chop chop! I want to hear new gossips!" Kankurou's eyes twinkled after the two immature guys had shut up.

"You two were not the only ones late, so we haven't start anything yet," Ino said, adding a teasing mark to Naruto.

"Hey! I had to do dubbing before I came here, alright?"

"Of course, Naruto," Ino said teasingly, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Has Sakura sat for her exam yet?" Tenten purposely asked quickly before the two started teasing, bickering and flirting again. Really, those two had a very weird relationship.

"It's at end of this month I heard," Kankurou chipped in.

"Is this her second time taking the exam?" Neji asked, interested.

"Hey, it's hard, Neji," Naruto defended his 'favourite' girl. Despite the fact that she had gotten together with Rock Lee.

Naruto first met Sakura when he followed Jiraiya to Sydney to visit Tsunade; Jiraiya's life time partner and co-owner of Hidden Leaf Modelling Agency. While Jiraiya took care of the Western Coast Branch, Tsunade was taking care of the Eastern States branch, which was based in Sydney.

At that time, Sakura was a medical intern in a hospital there. She was doing Surgery clerkship, under Tsunade when the elder decided to open her own private practice and pursue further career in plastic surgery. Before that, the busty blonde was working privately at her fellow colleague's clinic and the burden to juggle to jobs at a time made her decided to let go of her position in the hospital and private clinic. She looked after her modelling agency first, a passion that she shared with Jiraiya who at that time was more known as an author rather than a photographer. Tsunade herself was a former Miss Newcastle in the past.

Sakura then was inspired to become a plastic surgeon too; so now she was working as a registrar in Tsunade's clinic. Naruto had liked her so much that he dubbed her his 'favourite' girl.

Ino, who was a childhood friend of Sakura, knew Naruto through modelling. So when he brought her up one day, after his journey back from Sydney to the States, she realized that it was indeed her former best friend back home. The two clicked almost instantly and they were still good friends till now.

"Yes, Naruto, we all know that…" Ino rolled her eyes at his 'possessiveness'.

They talked and exchange updates on their career, giving and receiving tips and words of wisdom. Naruto recalled his journey back home a few days ago and reminisced about his past comparing to his life now. He wanted to proceed with his plan, but he wasn't sure if it was the best one.

He looked at Shikamaru. The latter saw the look and arched his brown brows.

When he said to Sasuke that he wanted to take a break, it was still a plan back then, not a confirmed plan, but a plan nonetheless in his head. It was true that he needed a break but he had done lot of thinking since then. And slowly, he formed a map of what he wanted to do in the future, but it also meant a slow-down in his career.

"I have something to say, guys," Naruto said suddenly. Shikamaru gave him a look that said 'Finally!' Despite the lazy façade the brunette let people believed he's one, he is actually a genius in disguise.

"Nani?" Tenten looked interested. Years of being a journalist/reporter made her instinct of juicy news kicked in.

"Actually, I want to ask of your opinion," the blond started.

"Go on, Blondie," Temari gauged when the former was silent.

Naruto took a big breath. "I was thinking of retiring from modelling," he announced. Ino gaped at this; horrified look was on her face. "But you're just 25! You're at the peak of your career, Uzumaki!" she gasped.

"It doesn't mean I will stop acting," Naruto frowned. The rest of the group was as shocked as Ino. Except maybe two- Chouji never stopped eating, and Shikamaru didn't look interested, as though he had guessed what Naruto was going to say.

"I've been thinking. I'll probably slow down in acting, you know. If good scripts come in, I'll accept. But I want to spend the rest of my time doing something else." Neji put on his impassive face, but inside, he was just as curious as the rest at what Naruto was going to say next.

"What's this 'something else', Naruto?" Ino asked, annoyed. She saw how he was in front of cameras. The cameras **loved** him and he in returned return the passion. That was why he always had good deals nowadays, even though most of his time now is dedicated to acting.

Everybody in the room knew how dedicated Naruto was with his work.

"I'll… come to that… I just have to explain things one by one to you guys first…" Maybe this wasn't going well.

"Okay, Uzumaki. Spill it. What is actually your plan for the future? Stop modelling and take less acting offer. Is that it?" Shikamaru, the one who was most quiet in the group spoke.

"That's the general plan, yeah."

"And where will you base? Sydney?" the interrogator asked more. Even Tenten was impressed with his skills. He was the one who should be the reporter, not her.

"Umm… Perth?" Naruto looked nervous. "What?!" there were chorus of exclamation on that. People based in Sydney, or Melbourne, or Gold coast, but seldom, rarely Perth. Granted, Sabaku Groups and Hidden Leaf based in Perth, but their hub of main activities located in Sydney.

"Does this have anything to do with your visit to Perth while you were shooting the film?" Tenten asked suddenly. Shikamaru applauded her for that internally. Asking Naruto was too much trouble.

"Kind of…." The group knew about Naruto's actual background; his real background, not the fictional one that Jiraiya fed the public.

"You went back home, didn't you?" Tenten asked with narrowed eyes.

There was a thick silence. "I saw him…" Naruto's voice was lowered. This, he never told his friends. He just revealed that he had good friends, a very dedicated teacher and his adopted family, but never about his relationship with Sasuke. Heck, he had never even mentioned Sasuke's name.

"Who?" Ino couldn't help to question him when the blond didn't answer.

"Him, my best friend. He… everything's changed since back then. He didn't go to uni as planned. He even got married and has a son! And now, now he's blind! I feel so guilty, guys. I mean, I told you how I went to the city to look for a job and was found by Jiraiya who later took me to France and that's how my luxurious life started. But the truth is, I was supposed to go to the city to help fund his uni fees and when he's finished high school, he's supposed to go to uni and then helped me to find a better job or went into TAFE or something…" Naruto ranted.

"I didn't send him any news since I left. Saved for one pathetic phone call. And not just no news to him, but to everyone else who cared about me back then.

And then I found out that my Guardian has died. They couldn't even tell me because they didn't know where I was. God, I feel so terrible!"

They were all shock to hear such painful confession from Naruto. Sure, Naruto had broken down in stress before, but he recovered quickly. This was just… something else.

"So now you want to go back and make amends. Right?" Shikamaru was the first one who spoke up.

"I don't know. I was thinking of taking a month's break and go home, getting to know those people I left behind. And then, I was thinking of taking Sasuke to Perth. He had really wanted to pursue his lessons in piano, but he never had the chance…"

"You know that _you_ making all the plans might not work, Naruto?" Shikamaru voiced out, able to see it from different angle.

Naruto sighed. He raked his hands into the golden blond locks.

"Naruto, I think your idea to take a month's break and go home is a good one. But don't just jump into another person's life and demand they follow what you think is the best. From what you said, I guess your action now is driven mostly by guilt.

As much as you want this for your best friend, Naruto, he might not like it. You both might have grown up together, but you've left home for about 10 years and in that 10 years, a lot have changed. Look at yourself now. You're dining with us in an exclusive restaurant. Just try imagining bringing him here now. That would be awkward, wouldn't it?"

The rest was at awe at how Shikamaru could summarise it. This guy could even be a politician. Or tactician; that's even better.

"Shika's right, Naruto. You do look tired. Take some time off. When you go home, think about this again carefully," Temari said at last.

"Yes. And if you really want to give this guy a life he never has, you have to really convince him. You can't do that in a few days," Neji added his two cents.

"Mmm.." Chouji nodded, still munching. "Your home is a country side, ne? That will be relaxing. Maybe then you can make a sound judgement?"

"I think you have to let him to trust you once again, Naruto," Kankurou smiled encouragingly. "10 years is a long time and for all you know, he's perception of you have changed."

Ino smiled, touching her hands onto his gently, "If you really care about him, you have to learn about the new him too, right?"

"And once the trust has been built again, you could always have a discussion with this Sasuke. You'll never succeed if you don't earn his trust, Naruto," Tenten chipped in.

"See? You do have understanding friends. And there are still 4 more people who would share the same thoughts if they are here," Ino said.

"Just take your phone with you, kid. We're just a phone call away," Temari winked.

"Gaara and I will be in Perth once he returns," Neji informed the blond. He nodded in understanding.

"And I think Jiraiya will be in Perth too…" Voice a lot more in confidence, Naruto grinned. He did have more support than he imagined.

"Thanks, guys!" Smiles adorned the Cherry Blossom Room.

"Okay! Who's up for dessert?" Chouji grinned widely.

_I'm coming home, Sasuke. This time, let's pick up where we left off, okay? _

* * *

**TBC**  
Comments are much appreciated; they make me feel loved! ♥♥ XD 


	9. The Tree on Top of the Hill

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 9****: The Tree on Top of the Hill**

It was one fine Saturday midmorning. Since the road that Naruto took would reach Sasuke's house first, he decided he'd visit Kiba later on in the week. It was mid-autumn. The dried dead leaves decorated the road. It took Naruto 2 and a half hour of driving.

'Maybe we'll have early winter this year.'

"Naruto-san!" Sae exclaimed in excitement when he opened up the door. The little boy thought it was odd when he heard car engine on the front yard. "Come in!" he chirped.

"Otousan! Naruto-san is here!" he informed his old man. "I'll get you some tea, Naruto-san."

"Just plain water is fine, Sae."

When Sasuke came into the living room, Naruto smiled softly. Just last night he dreamt of the guy. _Open up Sasuke, let me in this time…_

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried to locate where the other man was.

"Here, in the living room."

"You're staying here again, Naruto-san?" Sae asked when he placed the tea on the coffee table in front of the two adults. His black eyes trailed on the large bag at the door.

"Un!" Naruto grinned widely. "And look what I brought too!" he lifted his left hand.

There was a silence. "I can't see, moron. I'm blind." Naruto chuckled nervously at that. "What did he bring, Sae?"

"Uh… a big travel bag and … a sleeping bag?" Sae was confused. Sasuke's forehead furrowed, sending silent question to the blond.

"Yup! So Sae doesn't have to sleep in your room anymore, Sasuke. I'm taking a month's break and I was thinking of staying here, if you don't mind." Naruto turned to Sae. "And I won't steal your bed no longer, Sae-kun!"

A vein suddenly ticked in Sasuke. He looked at Naruto sharply. Not only Naruto who sensed this but Sae too. "What are you indicating at, Naruto?" Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"Well, it only makes sense, right?" Naruto looked confused. Why was Sasuke so heated up?

"You can't just barge into our home and pretended like you've always done this." Naruto could read the warning tone in his voice even if Sasuke didn't raise his voice.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was invading in your life, Sasuke. But I did say when I was here a couple of month's ago that I'd be coming home for a break. Or did you forget about that?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was quite aware that Sae was there and the little boy must be puzzled to see the other side of him like this. "Let's go outside, Naruto. We'll discuss this out there," Sasuke strode gracefully, despite the fact that he's legally blind.

"What's gotten up your ass, Uchiha?"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Your best friend, that's what I think I am. Or don't you agree with me on that as well?" Naruto challenged him.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "My _best_ friend? You have some nerve to claim that, Uzumaki. After 10 years, now you suddenly grace us with your presence and pretend like past 10 years have never happened?!" He knew his voice was getting a pitch higher, but he couldn't help it. Naruto had always evoked so many different emotions in him.

Naruto's eyes widen and there were hurt inside. "Damn it, Uchiha! I knew it! You've never forgiven me, have you? And now you're using that to rub it all over my face again? Just say it, Sasuke. Say 'Naruto, I don't want you in my life anymore, get lost!'"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. Yes, he wanted so much to say that. But he's a grown man now. They both were and that was a childish act. Sasuke took big breath to calm himself down.

"Say it, Sasuke, and I'll never 'intrude' in your life anymore!" Naruto lashed out again. His heart begged his mind to stop but the words came out before he could stop it. He waited for Sasuke to say it, but he dreaded it. He dreaded it so much that he felt he could threw up that instant.

Sasuke was no better. He was having a battle within himself. Why couldn't Naruto just stop coaxing him? In a way, he wanted Naruto to just go. His sudden presence in his- no, in their life tipped the balance he just got. But he knew deep inside him, he didn't want Naruto to go. Now that he knew the blond was still alive, still had the same character, he didn't want to go through the pain again.

In short, Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. And because of that he shut everything else out.

"Is Sae peeking at us from the door?" Suddenly Sasuke asked in low voice.

Naruto turned his head and there he saw a young boy looking scared at the door. Naruto sighed. "Yeah…"

So his instinct was right after all. Sae who had never seen his father lashed out at someone in anger must be confused and scared. He had always known as cold and calm in front of the public but calm and affectionate with Sae.

"Sae…" Sasuke turned and walked forward a few time. The little Uchiha walked in fast pace towards his father. Naruto looked at how Sasuke kneeled down when he assumed Sae was near him. He saw how affectionate Sasuke placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and talked to him softly. Sae wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded at his father's words. He was near, but not near enough to hear Sasuke's gentle reassurance.

"Should we take this… discussion somewhere else?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke nodded and he helped the man into his CRV.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Say whatever in your mind right now," Naruto said after a while. He drove aimlessly.

Sasuke huffed. "You really are an idiot sometimes, you know? I don't think you travel overseas help much in that department."

"Did you ask me to drive you around so that you can insult me behind Sae's back, bastard? Because that's low, even by your standard. And we've established I'm exactly that- an idiot a long time ago didn't we?" There was a hurt tone in there somewhere, Sasuke was sure.

"Yeah, and we've established I'm a bastard too, remember?" Came a sarcastic reply.

"Turn around, Naruto. You're heading in the opposite direction." Sasuke said after there was no reply.

"Oh, and I supposed you know where we're going?"

"I do. Turn and drive into the town-"

"How the hell-"

"No, let's not go into the town. Drive to my old home." Sasuke smirked. "I'm practically blind, Naruto. But I'm no idiot. There's a specific bump in the front gate that I purposely placed before I got blind and after many times Iruka drove me around, I knew exactly how it feels. The turn after that indicated which direction we're going- left into the town, right into the highway."

Naruto then chuckled, amused. "You can still amuse me, Uchiha. That has never changed."

_Yeah… like how you can still make me mad with just your presence too, Naruto.'_

There were minutes of silence after that. Then Naruto slowed down when he saw the Uchiha's old residence and parked the vehicle at the side of the road, making sure it wasn't blocking the main road. "We're here."

"Let's go to the spot where we used to hang out."

"Okay…" Naruto looked at the small gate and asked Sasuke if it's okay to just go in. This was after all no longer the Uchiha property, but someone else. Sasuke said that it was okay. He came here at times with Sae and the new owner let them be.

That itself surprised Naruto. He didn't know that Sasuke would still come here.

"Just close the gate firmly again." Sasuke reminded him.

When they reached atop the same hill, under the same tree, Naruto looked around. It was still the same, yet, it had…. changed…

"What do you see, Naruto?"

"Uh… there are a few houses around, I see. Oh, are those horses?"

"Gekkou family breeds horses. They needed a good land and I happened to have one back then. They let the horses out around this time. They are really gentle if they come close, so don't be afraid to touch them if you want."

"Oh… Whose houses are those- I mean, on the left side from your old place?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't actually remember their names but the Gekkous was having financial difficulties 3 years ago I think. They sold that part of the land."

"I see… one house got a really beautiful garden…"

"Wait till spring then. They got beautiful tulips."

Naruto awed at the scenery. The grass was still green despite the tell tale that winter was coming. That was the beautiful thing about Western Australia; winter was not as cold as other places. They still get sun during the days that the rain didn't decide to fall. The wind might get a bit chilly, since it's the inland anyway, but the warmth from the sun was just lovely.

"Anything else?"

"Uh… that's about it, I guess…"

"What about this tree?" Sasuke tilted his head upwards, as though he could see the dried leaves falling.

For the first time, Naruto realized that the tree that had witnessed each and every second of their past activities at the exact spot looked… older. The wrinkles were more and the large roots that protruded from the Earth grew thicker.

"It has changed too, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Naruto whispered in agreement. What Sasuke was trying to say to him finally came slowly into his mind. It was still the same; them, this place and everything else around them. But they are not quite the same, Naruto added.

Not quite the same, indeed. There were subtle changes, for the goodness or maybe lack of it, but changes nonetheless.

"I see what you mean…"

"You can't just pretend that everything's still the same, Naruto. There's 10 years gap to be filled and it was filled with things that we didn't expect."

Naruto gulped. "Does that mean you don't want me here anymore? I insist on staying for my break whether you want it or not, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed; the persistent Naruto. That hadn't changed too.

"Just… give me time to wrap my mind around it first. Come back… tomorrow… or the day after."

The blond but his lips. Maybe he could stay the night at Kiba's place? Or maybe Iruka's?

"Can I bring a mattress this time?" Naruto asked as he dropped the Uchiha and took his travel bag into the CRV.

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Sasuke…" he said and left. Sasuke shook his head, a nagging headache rose from the back of his head.

**000**

"Naruto!" A surprise Kiba opened up the door. "Come in, mate!" he ushered the blond inside, taking the bag into his own strong hand from Naruto.

"Fancy a beer?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," was the only reply. While he was driving into the town, Naruto thought it was best to stay at Kiba's place for the night. He after all had promised Kiba to stay a few nights here.

Kiba handed him the bottle of beer. "So, finally got the break to grace the town of Greenbushes with your presence, huh, Naruto?" Kiba snickered, but there was a mischief twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Shut it, Kiba!" Naruto growled. That made Kiba laughed loudly.

"Glad that part of you didn't change! You intend to sleep here tonight?"

Naruto nodded. "And maybe tomorrow night too," he added.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow. "What about the Uchiha?" While on his way to the small town, Naruto had actually told Kiba that he's coming home but he'd probably spend the first few nights at his friend's place first before coming and bunking at Kiba's place. It turned out to be the other way round now.

"He… needs sometime to wrap his mind about the idea that I'm home now…" Naruto mumbled darkly. Stupid Uchiha and over thinking, over analysing everything!

Kiba snorted. "Oh yeah… and then coming to me as your 'best friend' when he dumped you, huh? I'm always the second choice, ain't I? That's a weird way to define 'best friend', Blondie…" he chuckled when he saw Naruto's disbelief face.

"We were **six**, Kiba! Don't tell me you still hold on to that?!" Naruto then smirked. " 'Sides, you're the one who came running to me begging to become my 'best friend'."

Kiba blushed in embarrassment. "Like you said, I was six. Forget it, okay?" Naruto laughed at this.

"But look at you now, mate! I'm not surprised that even the calm and collected Uchiha needs a few moments to rethink about you…"

"And what's that supposed to mean, Dog-breath?!" Naruto glared. "And don't give me more lectures about changes and stuff. I've had more than enough already. I got it, okay? I'm not that dumb anymore…" Naruto pouted.

The brunette chuckled good-heartedly. "Naruto, I'm not going to talk about that but look at the way you dress and compare it to how I do, or how Sasuke dresses. We're at a completely different level even though we came from the same roots." Kiba saw the sunny blonde's face changed. "And don't even dare try to deny it," he warned.

Naruto pouted more.

Kiba grinned. "And as much as we like you, Uzumaki, give us some time to get to know you again. Let us trust you once more."

The blonde pouted more, if possible, but he mumbled a question that made Kiba burst out into another laughter; "Since when have you become so bright?!"

The farm owner then switched on the t.v., lowering down the voices. They sipped their drinks in silence, once in a while barking laughter at the funny scenes or throwing comments at the movie that they were watching.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this," Naruto rummaged his travel bag after the movie came to the end. He then passed an A4 sized paper with different signatures on it. Kiba's eyes widen.

"Awesome! Naruto, my man, thanks heaps!"

"There are a few more of my friends who are not on there. But they are in different kind of business anyway. Sabaku Gaara's the owner of Sabaku Group of Companies. His sister's Temari, the one who started AkaSuna Design and Kankurou's his brother, stylist and make up artist."

"You're kidding me?" Kiba laughed when Naruto shook his head and told him how he had met Gaara 10 years ago.

"You little shit! Of course I know who Sabaku Gaara is! He's always featured in the business magazines. Man… you should have gotten his autograph for me!"

Naruto looked at his friend funny. "You read business magazines?"

Kiba looked insulted. "Hey! I've got a business degree and MBA, okay?"

"You did?!"

"Mate, looks like you haven't really known the real Inuzuka Kiba! Of course I did! I just came back here last year. My dad would be killing me if I lazed around and do nothing up till now!" he smirked.

Then Naruto looked around. "Speaking of that, where's your family?"

"Sis's a vet in the city. She comes home once a week. She took Akamaru with her yesterday though because he was sick. My parents are travelling around the world- second or third honeymoon or something like that."

"And you're looking after the house?"

The brunette nodded. "Looking after the house and the farm. Actually, I don't really live here."

"Huh?"

"When I came back last year, I wanted to help my dad first. And then I proposed to him about setting up a ranch up here. We have another piece of land. It's still on planning, but mom was adamant I learn to live independently, as though my living in uni for 6 years **alone** did nothing for me. So I moved out. You're lucky my parents are not around."

"So where do you live now?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulder. "Next door." He signalled the general direction on their left.

Naruto looked puzzled, but as realization hit him, he laughed, slapping Kiba's shoulder, hard. "Kiba! You sneaky bastard! You mean that little sorry looking of a **hut** is your new place?!"

"Hey! I built them with my own two bare hands!"

"It's still a hut, Kiba."

"It'll get better. After I got the right material- When I got the money that is."

"So start working!"

"I'm getting paid looking after the house and the farm!" Kiba wriggled his eyebrows and grinned stupidly. Naruto just laughed.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room. Mom and Dad will be gone till mid-winter, so you can stay here whenever or how long you'd like too. I'd have no complaint at all."

They went out for ramen in Bridgetown that night.

"Oh, and this girl, Haruno Sakura, she has the most beautiful face I've ever seen. I dotted on her when I first met her. But she's a registrar, training to be a plastic surgeon. That girl is another genius 'sides Gaara. She got into uni like, when she was 16, and when she was doing her internship, she already knew what she wanted to be. Cool, huh?"

"Seems like you have quite a lot of good friends, Naruto."

"Yeah. They are a bunch of good people. Tenten joined us last year. You remember Rock Lee, our senior in middle school?"

Kiba nodded.

"Turned out he was adopted by Maito Gai; you know, the scriptwriter? Yeah, him. So he's now a scriptwriter too. I think he wrote a couple of self-motivation books too. Yeah, so, Tenten, she used to be a reporter in different newspapers but now she writes for a fashion magazine. She's Gai's adopted child too."

"Funny how it's a small world, huh?" Kiba commented.

"Yeah..."

"What about you? Have a girl yet? I thought you'll be the type to you know, settle down early," Naruto snickered.

"Look who's talking, man! I'm a country boy, Naruto. You're a celebrity. Surely there's someone who caught your eyes?"

"Enough about me, Dog-breath! Let's talk about you. So, who's the lucky girl, huh? Huh?" It annoyed Kiba back then, and it still annoyed Kiba now when Naruto used that tone.

"I'm being serious, Blondie. There no one. Probably there was someone back when I was in uni. But we didn't get along fine in the end."

"Why? 'Cause you smell?" Naruto laughed stupidly. Kiba almost choked. "Like you don't!" Naruto only laughed louder, almost drowning his comment of 'So, it's true?!"

"That's not funny, Uzumaki…" Kiba glared.

"Take it easy, puppy. I'm just joking!"

"Still not funny, man…"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, alright?"

"Is that even a genuine-?"

"Take it or leave it, Inuzuka," Naruto warned. "Fine…" the other man mumbled.

"Seriously now. Why did you two broke up?"

Kiba shrugged. "She's a city girl. I'm a country boy. That difference alone didn't make the chemistry to last long…"

"I can't see how it can't work out," The sunny blond said after a while.

"It's easy for you to say when you've practically grew up here, Naruto. For someone who has been living in the city all their life, country is just another interesting place to visit. Not to live in."

He took minutes to let that sink in. Then suddenly Naruto asked, "You think… it's easy if it's the other way round?"

"Don't know. I had no troubles, I guess. We sort of learn to be independent here. Some city kids are spoilt, that much I can say while I was in uni. I guess it depends on one's preference. I've always wanted to come home and help managing the farm."

"Kiba, my boy…" Naruto slung his arm on Kiba's shoulder. "You have truly amazed me with your insights today. I wonder what else has changed?"

Kiba smirked. "I can kick your ass at pool."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed at the claim. "No, you can't!"

"Oh, yes, I can now, Uzumaki! I've practiced a lot! And I learned from the best too!" his smirked had just gotten larger.

"Don't tell me-"

Kiba nodded. "One and only. I had past 10 years to practice against him. How good do you think I've been?!" Kiba wriggled his brows, much to Naruto's annoyance. "Oh, don't sulk, Naruto! I'm sure I can give you some tips."

"Bring it on, Inuzuka! Uzumaki never backs down!"

"That's the spirit!"

On the surface, Naruto looked confident. That was an easy task, of course. But deep down, he was sweating. Sasuke was really good back then because he was good at reading angles and physics. If he taught Kiba all his tricks, Naruto wouldn't have any chance to win.

Back then, they used to snoop into the nursing home or private elderly residential complex's games room and played pool. They volunteered to be part-time caretakers of course, but their definition of caretaking of elderly was guiding the elderly into the games room and made sure that nothing bad happened. Of course, when they said made sure that nothing bad happened; they could always do that while playing pool, right?

Those activities had to stop when the Inuzukas smelled their tricks and prohibited them from being volunteers anymore. Since Sasuke was under the guardianship of the Inuzukas, he's categorized under prohibition as well. And Naruto couldn't possibly have fun all by himself, right?

The solution? A year before Naruto left, the Inuzuka family bought a pool table, and they resumed their past time activity- of course with the bickering and yelling.

And Akamaru's barking at the exciting atmosphere.

They were playing the second game that night when they got back and an irritated Naruto at his obvious loss in the first game -and now- only made him making more mistakes. Damn Kiba and Sasuke's tips!

"Chill out, Naruto. I was on the receiving end back then whenever I played with the Uchiha," Kiba grinned lopsidedly.

Naruto growled. "Not helping, Kiba!" Kiba only laughed.

Towards the end of their game, Naruto was already exhausted. But he was curious about something. Not wanting to wait anymore, Naruto asked, "Oi, Inuzuka. Did you go to Sasuke's wedding?"

"Yeah," Kiba replied after taking his turn. The ball that he aimed went into the pocket. Naruto pouted.

"What was it like? Was there a lot of people?"

"Not really. I think he intended to keep it small. It was only done here at the local chapel. I think there were only our family, Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-jiisama, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if he really intended to tell us anyway. But he was still 17 and those under 18 are not allowed to marry under this state's law. You know that?"

Naruto shook his head, a bit stunned at the fact.

"Figured," Kiba muttered and that earned him a glare. "But the girl he was marrying was two years older, so by law, they could get marry. Sasuke had to have Dad's permission though. He was his legal guardian."

"Oh… Itachi wasn't there?" The brunette shook his head as a 'No'.

"It's a bit hard to comprehend," Naruto said after their game finished. Kiba won both games.

"The fact that I won?" Kiba chuckled.

"No, idiot! Sasuke's marriage." Naruto thwacked the other's head. "That and Sae, I guess."

"That hurts, y'know?" Kiba rubbed his now-bruised head. "Well, get use to it. Uchiha loves Sae a lot, that much I know. That little kid of his is his first priority," Kiba added.

They then agreed to call it a night. Naruto looked really tired, so sleep came to him in matters of seconds after he put his head on the fluffy pillow.

'First priority, huh?' With that his eyes closed.

The two men woke up late the next day- bordering noon. They ate early lunch and then Naruto helped Kiba at the farm. All in all, it was a tiring and sweaty day.

They spent the night drinking and watching countless of movies. Naruto chirped in comments or tales about the actors or actresses whom he met if they were in the movie. Kiba just added his own analysis of the said actors/actress/scenes. They slept late again, but both were happy with their productive day.

The next day, Naruto decided to go to Sasuke's place after picking Sae up from the school. When the former asked if he could borrow a mattress, the brunette looked amused and puzzled at the same time.

"I'll let you know one day. Just hand me the damn mattress."

"Just make sure it's cleaned when you return it to me, Naruto. Mom's gonna flip if it's dirty," Kiba added with a smirk.

The tanned face flushed, reading the lines. He then gave a wicked smirk. "If it's dirty, I'll just buy you another one!"

Kiba gaped, but Naruto laughed and drove off.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Fitting In

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: Naruto & co do not belong to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 10****: Fitting In**

Sae made a funny face when he hopped into the CRV. "What's that at the back, Naruto-san?" curiousity finally won over him.

Naruto laughed brightly. "You'll know!" he winked at the 7-years old.

"Ne, Naruto-san, how long have you been friends with Otousan?" Sae asked shyly a moment later. He'd seen the last time how different his father treated Naruto. But he was also confused at how his father quickly lost his temper with the said man; mainly because he's never seen that side of Sasuke all this while.

Naruto must be someone his father knows really well then.

Right?

The blond man had a fond look on his face now. "Since I was 5." Sae gasped audibly. "_That_ long?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, not an ear to ear, but a small tender one; like someone who was caught in the past sweet sweet memories. "We were really close. I even dubbed him as my 'bestest' best friend," Naruto laughed silly at that.

Sae smiled too.

"Do you have a best friend, Sae-kun?"

"Uh… No…" the child confessed with flushes on his cheeks. He looked down, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll find one someday," Naruto patted the smaller's head. Sae seemed to agree because his face suddenly lit up.

"Otousan… has always taken me to this place up on a hill near the town centre. He said that's a place where he and his precious person used to spend around in the past…" Naruto turned his full attention to Sae.

"All this while I thought his precious person was Oka…" The boy suddenly sniffed and wiped his tears roughly with the back of his hands. "I really did, even though Otousan has never said it… But…" he brought his hands to wipe at his face again. "But after I met you, I think know that it was you Otousan was referring too…"

"Isn't it, Naruto-san?" Sae asked, hoping that he was right.

Naruto's smile was the only answer. "Sae-chan…" Naruto said afterwards. "You shouldn't be sad every time you mention your Okaasan…"

Big black pools looking back at him, glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sure your father loves you and your mother so much."

"I miss her…" Sae started when the tears fall again. "I wanted to, I really did. But… But how can I miss someone who I've never met before?" Sae wiped the tears roughly again, almost angrily that he cried. "I really want to miss her, Naruto-san…"

Naruto took off his left hand to help wiping the boy's tears. He then brushed some black locks away from the fair forehead. "Don't be guilty, Sae-chan. I've never met my parents too and back then I was feeling guilty too…"

"Y-You did?"

"Un! I was placed under the Orphanage when I was small… maybe since I was a baby. The only things that I have close to parents were Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi-jiichan." The little boy had stopped crying hearing this.

Naruto-san didn't even know who his parents were!

"But whenever I was sad because I didn't know who my parents were, or feel guilty because I didn't miss them, there was someone who always comforted me back then," Naruto grinned. "You know who that person was, Sae-chan?"

Sae shook his head.

"Sasuke… You father, Sae-chan. Most of the time he'd just knocked me in the head, but that's like, the closest thing of comfort he gave me. He was like a brother I never had back then and so I didn't feel guilty anymore."

There was something in Sae's eyes that resembled affection and Naruto winked at him. "So, that's why you don't have to feel guilty or sad everytime your mother is mentioned. Your Otousan comforted me a lot back then, and I am sure he does more with you. You're his son after all," Naruto smiled, but Sae didn't notice that it was strained. Naruto was a good actor anyway.

Sae nodded. His father had always did just that, but he never could shake the guilt away. Sae bit his lips. He would have to change that now, no matter how hard it was.

"In fact, I'd say you should cherish your Okaasan. If you cherish her memories, even if you can't remember her, I'm sure it would be more than enough."

"How can I do that?"

"Hmmm…" Right… Naruto inner-self grimaced. He never thought of that…

"Maybe… maybe you can say a prayer for her before you go to sleep," Naruto suggested. "Even if you remember her, that she has given birth to a lovely son like you, it'll make her proud. She'd be sad too if everytime someone mentions about her and you're sad… Isn't it? And your Otousan will be sad if you're sad too. You want him to be happy, right? So, don't be sad anymore when someone else mentioned about your Okaasan, okay?"

Sae nodded, taking what Naruto said carefully.

The blond pulled into the front yard. "Okay, little man. Time to wipe your tears. Your Otousan would freak out if he knows I made you cry!" Naruto chuckled as the other quickly wiped his face cleaned of any traces of tear. They have seemed to forget that Sasuke couldn't see them.

"It was not your fault, Naruto-san!" Sae replied, a sunny smile was back in place.

"Oh, but it is when it comes to your Otousan and me," Naruto winked again.

Sae shook his head and walked into the house. His father and Naruto-san really have a weird relationship.

Naruto followed closely behind Sae. They saw Sasuke was sitting on his usual chair in the living room with a headphone on his head, eyes closed. At first, Naruto thought he was sleeping, but soft flutter of the lids assured him that Sasuke was not in fact sleeping. He sent a questioning look at Sae.

"Otousan usually borrows some classical or temporary piano cds from the library. Then he'll try it out on the piano at school," Sae explained.

"I see…" Naruto put his bag down and walked into the living room, taking a seat opposite Sasuke. The latter seemed to notice this because his eyes were opened despite the fact that he's blind and his fingers automatically pushed the 'Stop' button. He pulled the headphone away.

"Sae?"

"It's me, Sasuke. Sae's putting away his bookbag."

"Naruto," Sasuke nodded, acknowledging his presence. He then put the cd away onto the coffee table.

"So, what's your answer to my question?"

An amused brow shot up. Sasuke smirked. "You may. But there are a few ground rules you have to follow." Naruto's face scrunched up.

"Is it going to involve torturing me in the meanest ways possible? Like, no ramen or the likes of it?"

Sasuke chuckled, a bit mischievously. "I could add that to the list i-"

"NO!!" Naruto automatically hollered, horrified.

The small chuckled turned to a full laugh. "You bastard!" Naruto said accusingly. "You purposely did that, didn't you?!"

"You are so predictable, Uzumaki." The laugher ceased.

"Yeah? Well, you're still a bastard!"

"Enough with that language." Sasuke reverted into his serious self again. "The ground rules," he reminded the other.

"Excuse me, Otousan, would you like anything to drink?" Sae came before Sasuke could state the rules. He shook his head at Sae's question, but instructed the boy to make some tea for Naruto.

"Just plain water with some ice is okay, Sae-kun," Naruto smiled at the boy. He looked at Sasuke's amused look. "What? I'm a country boy too, alright? Don't need to treat me as stranger…"

"If that's the case; and since you'll be staying here for the rest your stay, I'll lay down the rules. First- no story telling with Sae after 9 on school days, and only till 10 at most on Friday and Saturday nights. Two- You'll have to share the house chores. I have to make something up for you to stay here, hmmm?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Three- You will accompany Sae to and from the school. What ever you want to do in between that period is your own business." Sae came with a glass of cold water and some ice. He took the seat next to his Father. "Did you catch all the rules so far too, Sae?"

"Hai."

"Good. You'll make sure Naruto-san here abides to the rules, okay?"

"Okay." Sae grinned.

"Hey, I'm not a kid here!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's something to be proven in time, isn't it?" Naruto held back a retort that he sure would start another argument. Sae found it no longer that weird, but just entertaining. He sort of likes this side of his father. He's more open.

"Four-"

"You're not done yet?!" Naruto whined, almost childish like. Sae laughed, which made Sasuke smiled.

"I'm the family's head here." Naruto pouted at this and Sasuke could almost hear the pouting. "Four- No taking Sae anywhere without my knowledge. Five- Make sure that there's no presence of pepparazzi around…That's one thing that I have to make sure with you now… The media doesn't know you're here right?"

"Don't worry about that, Sasuke. Nobody knows I'm here. The only ones know know are some of my close friends in Sydney and in the city."

"Okay… I trust you on that… Next-"

"There's more?" Naruto groaned, raking hand into the blond locks. Sae started giggling.

"Of course! You didn't think that was it, do you?" Sasuke smirked wickedly. "Six- No bringing home woman, **ever** into this house, understood?" That made Sae burst into laughter again.

Naruto groaned louder, which made Sae only laughed harder.

"You are a celebrity Naruto. I'm sure that bound to happen one day. I just don't want it to be in my house, with my 7-years old son in it."

"So it's ok if it's just you around in the house?"

Sasuke growled. "You know what I mean, Naruto! And no! The answer is still no!" When he still heard Sae's laughing, he knew Naruto wasn't serious, even if his voice sounded like it was.

"And finally-"

"Yes! Finally!"

"I'll lay out more rules when I find fitting." A smirk was thrown at the now gaped Naruto.

"Y-You can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course I can, this is my house."

"Control-freak!" Naruto pouted again.

"Seven- no rude or crude words inside my house and in front of Sae."

"W-What?! That's not even a curse, Sasuke…!!" Sae chuckled lighheartedly. Yup, he could live with this.

"That boy is 7, Naruto; not 12 or 15, or 19." He smirked arrogantly again when no reply came from Naruto. Oh, isn't it good to be the head of a family? Especially when he could feel that Naruto was trying as hard as biting his lips not to curse anymore.

"Understood, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes, Maam…" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Eight, no calling me 'Maam'," Sasuke was about to add 'No sticking tongue also', but he knew he'd go too far.

"Alright! Alright! I got your point already! Stop mocking me!"

The smirk softened. "Good. Now go and get yourself comfortable. I take it you borrow a mattress from someone?"

"Kiba."

When they had dinner that night, Naruto knew he'd just taken the first step to make Sasuke to trust him again.

**000**

It was only little things at first. Naruto dropped Sae off at school and then he visited Iruka at school, wanting to volunteer for anything. Iruka just laughed and shook his head. "If you want to get to know the town people again, Naruto, you will have to be somewhere in the town, not with me in this school."

"Eh? But what can I do?"

"I'm not sure…. What about helping Moegi-chan in her father's shop? You'll meet a lot of people…"

And so Naruto spent his days with Moegi; in a way bringing more customers.

And fans. The lad was only too happy to oblige picture taking and autograph signing. Most town people that he met were more than open to let him back home and start trusting him again. He was relieved that at least one task was easy.

Then, realizing that Sasuke woke up as early as half past six to make breakfast and Sae's lunch, Naruto woke up around the same time. The only reason that the raven haired woke up as early was because of his lack of privilege to see. When Naruto helped him out in the morning, the task was easily done in 10 minutes; 15 at most.

Surprisingly, Sasuke not only prepared packed lunch for his son, but for Naruto as well. When Naruto asked what for, the elder man replied because he knew that the blond would like to re-acquainting with the town and he couldn't do that if he's at Sasuke's place all the time, right?

The routine progressed to that he shared some of Sae's workload and to some points, Sasuke's as well. But, since it was working well with the trio, they, especially Naruto didn't mind about it. Sae was only too happy that he had more play time and less works.

On Thursday morning though, the Uchiha head wanted Naruto to take him to the school compound as well. "I want to try the pieces I've heard from the cd I borrowed." He stayed to watch Sasuke played on the old vertical piano, but when Sasuke asked if he has no where else to go, the blonde sheepishly said that he had been helping Moegi at the shop. Sasuke scolded him by sending him away to help the poor child.

"But I want to watch you play!"

"You have a month to do that, idiot!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighed. It was not dealing with a grown man at all. "I'm going to ask you to take me to Bridgetown this weekend for piano lesson anyway, so you can still watch me play."

"Piano lesson only has simple pieces isn't it? But now you are playing real songs…" The blond almost whine.

Really… how hard was it to handle a grown man? "Drop by this room when you pick Sae up. I'll still be playing then. I think I missed a few notes and I'm going to practice more, so by the time you come back, I can play it flawlessly."

Naruto's face lit up and Sasuke could literally feel the brightness surrounded the room. "Okay!" the younger male floated out. Sasuke shook his head, partly disbelieved, partly amused.

That late afternoon when Naruto came back to the school music room, he felt like capturing the moment. Sat on the stool were Sasuke and the small version of him, playing the piano together. He leaned on the door frame, looking at the duo playing a simple piece, and then the older stopped the younger to correct his mistakes and they started playing again.

Was this how it felt to have a family of your own?

Naruto clapped as they end their piece. Both males turned to his direction.

"Naruto-san!" Sae smiled brightly. Naruto grinned back and moved towards the duo. He noticed that there was a book opened in front of the duo but he didn't think they were playing that piece on the book.

"You were playing from this book?" Naruto asked, not knowing where to start from.

Sae shook his head. "I heard Otousan played 'Canon' a while back, so I wanted to learn that. We've finished today's lesson." The little boy gingerly closed the book on the piano.

"But there's no music sheet of Canon I see here?"

"Sae could play by ears too, Naruto; though he needs to brush it up a little," Sasuke answered, ruffling the child's black hair. "Otousan!" the boy complaint and fixed his hair again.

"Geniuses ran in family, huh?" Naruto teased. Sasuke only smirked. "Come on, Sasuke. Play that piece you promised me! You don't think I'd forget it, do you?"

Sasuke sighed. "That's exactly what I was hoping for…"

"Just play that piece, Sasuke…" Naruto whined.

**000**

True to his words, Naruto drove Sasuke to Bridgetown on Saturday afternoon. Sae came with them. It turned out that the boy partly learned the theory from the Sasuke, but what Sasuke could not teach him, he'd learned it from the qualified teacher. With Sasuke helping the teacher to supervise the other classes, they got a discount for Sae's learning. Naruto thought it was an ingenious idea.

They went out quite earlier than normal. It was because Naruto insisted they have a lunch at Ichiraku, so they did just that. Sasuke just didn't want to hear more nagging from the blond; while Sae, Sae was hooked with ramen on the first try!

"I can't believe you have never taken him for ramen before!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, horrified. "It serves you right, now woudn't it?" Naruto snickered then.

"This is troublesome, Naruto…" Sasuke complained. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock at that statement but seconds later he burst into loud laughter. When the former asked what was so funny that he laughed like that, the other just dismissed it, saying one of his good friend back in the Eastern state uses that statement in everything.

This week, the piano teacher from the city was present. Naruto sat at the back, looking at the event that unfolded before him. Somehow, he felt like strangling the female teacher. There was a one piece that Sasuke wanted to practice and asked for her help for any mistakes.

'_That woman! Even has the nerve to touch his fingers! Can't you just tell him which key to press? Bitch!!' _

Naruto was seething alright.

On the way back, the blond was in such a dark mood that he shut his mouth. Sae grasped his father's hand and squeezed it, asking silently what was wrong with Naruto-san. Sasuke just shook his head, he himself not knowing why.

"Naruto. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're awfully quiet…"

"Just drop it, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged it off. It was no use, forcing something out of Naruto when he himself didn't know what to look for.

That night, after Sae has gone to sleep, the two adults were sipping tea at the dining table. Naruto was still sulking and truthfully, it started to drive the other man crazy.

"Just what the hell is going on, idiot?"

"Like you care!" Naruto hissed after a minute.

"I'm asking you what's wrong, am I not?" Naruto sulked even more at that. Sasuke rubbed the upcoming headache. It was even worse than dealing with Sae. Hell, Sae was easier to handle than Naruto!

"A few days ago, you said you wanted to earn my trust again. Or is that is just another empty promise, Naruto?" Naruto's head snapped at that.

"I mean exactly what I said, Uchiha."

"Then what's this now?"

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me," the taller man challenged.

Naruto's face flushed. He was thankful –though admittedly feeling guilty- that Sasuke couldn't see his face right now. Blue eyes trailed everywhere, from the kitchen, to the living toom, to the corridor leading to the rooms; but he still wasn't sure where to start.

"Well?"

"I- Do you always let that… piano teacher… touch you like that, Sasuke?" He refrained hard from referring the lady as 'bitch'.

Amused dark brows arched. Even his tone had amusement in it, "She… touched me?"

"Like you didn't know!"

"Remind me when then?"

"When she corrected your mistake back then, after her class!"

"If I'd know better, Naruto, I think you are jealous…"

"Like hell I am!" Naruto glared, the pink tints became darker.

"Are you not, now?"

Naruto was quiet, not wanting to repliy. His voice would give anything away anyway. "Whatever, Sasuke," Naruto pushed the chair back, heading into the kitchen to wash his cup. "I'm going to sleep," he said.

Was that hurt in his voice? Sasuke mused.

As he heard the footsteps walking away from the kitchen, Sasuke said softly, "If you must know, dobe, I warned her not to… make such bold moves anymore again…" Naruto stopped to listen at this, but he didn't offer any reply.

Sasuke however, could hear lighter steps walking away; the atmosphere wasn't as tense. He let a small smile decorated his face before he retired into his room.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next:** _I'll come clean, but please, you have to let me in… Can't we have a second chance?_


	11. Let Me In

I hope this is fast enough of an update ;)

To cfox: Thanks for the review :) Actually about Itachi, not quite yet the time but you'll know more about him in future chapter. Let's concentrate on SasuNaru at the moment, shall we? ;)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let Me In**

Naruto spent the next two nights at Iruka's place. Not that Sasuke cared much, the black haired tried to convince himself. Naruto seemed genuine in wanting the town accepting him back and wanting Sasuke to trust him again. That made the pale man felt a nagging guilt at the back of his mind.

Maybe he had been too hard on Naruto?

Truthfully however, he wasn't quite sure how to let Naruto get back into his life again. If he was single, yeah, maybe it would be easier. But now, in everything, he had to think about Sae first. Sae is my first priority after all, Sasuke thought.

There's also an issue about Naruto himself. There's a slight doubt in his mind that the actor was still single. Come on, he's known worldwide. And with a face like that, which had adorned different glossy magazines and watched by thousands of people on runaway fashion shows, who wouldn't want Naruto?

Comparing himself and those other people made Sasuke felt inferior. He had nothing. Nothing at all. On top of that, he's blind.

Oh, and did he mention that he has a son? Who in their right mind would want **that** kind of a burden?

Besides, he wasn't sure at how Naruto felt. Whether the blond just wanted their friendship back, or did he want more than that? Was the incident the other night made it clear that Naruto wanted more than just friendship? But then, he didn't actually outright told Sasuke that he was jealous, did he?

Sasuke was confused. And he hated being confused. Especially now when he couldn't judge Naruto through his eyes. Things were out of his hands, out of his control. Sasuke grimaced; what they had in the past, remained in the past isn't it? Besides, it was probably laced by lust and hormones of two young teenagers who were just experiencing another phase of life.

Could they even claim that it was love?

_Do I even know how to love?_

**000**

"So? Have you told him yet?" Iruka asked when they had dinner that night.

"Huh?"

"Coming clean. You were afraid to tell him back then, right?"

Naruto looked away sheepishly. "Not yet…"

"Naruto…" Iruka's voice was one of a warning. "How can he trust you if you don't tell him the complete truth?"

"I'm just… I'm not sure how to bring it up…"

Iruka seemed to be thinking at this. "Well… just tell him the truth. Wait till his mood is okay I guess. Oh, and make sure Sae is not around."

Naruto seemed to be in a complete comtemplation at that. "Okay…" he agreed at last.

They invited the Uchihas and Kiba for dinner the next night. But the father and son didn't stay long as Sae had a school the next day.

"Sasuke seemed more… open these days," Iruka commented as he washed the plates.

"He did?"

"Yeah… I guess you wouldn't really notice it, but the last time I saw Sasuke like that was 10 years ago, before you left."

Naruto snorted. "You can't be serious, sensei!"

"Know, what, blondie? Iruka's right. I have to agree with him. Not even Sae's birth had him open up like this, y'know?" Kiba sent the now cleaned dried glasses back into the cupboard.

The blond stopped wiping the dishes dry. "Is that… a good thing or bad then?"

Kiba shrugged, but Iruka smiled softly. "I think it's a good thing. Sae seems to notice Sasuke's changes too. I noticed how he talks more when you are around, Naruto."

"He's a charming little kid," Naruto grinned at that, unknowingly longing for a child of his own.

Kiba and Iruka looked at each other; Naruto not noticing the look they they each had on their face. Would Sasuke really let Naruto in? It was quite obvious in those blue eyes what he wanted.

But did Sasuke want it too?

That was something that the two needed to work it out. The two other occupants in the kitchen were not sure whether they were willing to interfere or not. Interfering in Sasuke and Naruto's relationship might get things worse.

Those two had the oddest relationship in the first place and not everyone else, except the two said people would be able to sort it out.

So they opted out, only willing to watch from the field side.

**000**

Days after that, Sasuke asked Naruto to accompany –actually, it was more like driving him- to Bridgetown to return the cd he borrowed a month before. Naruto helped the man into the small library.

"Is that the one I saw you were listening to last week?"

"No. That one was lent by Emi-san, the piano teacher." Naruto unconsciously growled at the mention of the bit. You mean the _flirty _piano teacher, Naruto seethed innerly.

"Was that a growl I heard, idiot?" Naruto froze and changed his expression to one of innocence. "Growl? What growl?" Sasuke laughed goodnaturely. "Idiot," he muttered softly, and Naruto's reply was the undignified stuck-out tongue. Not that Sasuke could see, so there was no reply from the paler man.

As much as Sasuke wanted a new cd, the library had none. So they returned home with an empty hand. Naruto noted at the sullen face of his friend, but said nothing at it. Instead, he suggested for them to have a cuppa in a nearby café.

"What's the sudden need for a coffee?" Sasuke said after they placed their order.

"You seemed a bit down."

Sasuke shrugged. Their coffee came and they sipped it slowly, enjoying each other's company. "We have to go back before Sae finishes school."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I already asked Iruka-sensei to bring Sae home with him should we be late. We can pick him up on our way home."

Tanned hands cupped the coffee and brought it to his pink lips, sipping and savouring the sweetness and bitterness of the black liquid. This was one of the things he enjoyed nowadays, with his friends or seniors.

And now, with Sasuke too.

"Also… I have a confession to make…" Naruto started. Hearing the nervous note, Sasuke coxed gently, "Go on."

"You remember when I told you about how I was busy that I had no time to write to you?" When the latter nodded, he continued, blue eyes avoiding the dull grey opposite him. "That was not… a complete truth… I could have written to you. There were chances here and there because I was only doing high school. But at the same time, Jiraiya-sensei tried to get me into modelling; only… the result wasn't all 'flowers and butterflies'."

It was a silly idiom that they both had come up when they were 12, but both agreed that when one talk about flowers and butterflies, it means all things go well, no glitches, no nothing. It was silly, but to both who were only 12, it was something akin to intelligence.

"It was only when I had my first good pay that I wrote to you again. In a way… you can say I was a coward- someone who was afraid to be ridiculed because of my foolish actions and pride to go to the city alone. I was scared that you would tell me 'I told you so'. And by the time I had a decent pay, I guess I should have tried to come and visit you. Only then, my schedule has started to get busy…

I should have tried harder…" There was a disappointment in his voice.

"I see…" came a reply after a while. Only then did Naruto dare to look at the aristocratic feature. There was nothing that showed resentment and that puzzled him.

"You're not mad?"

"Should I?"

"I-I thought you would…"

Sasuke almost smiled at that. "Let the past be the past, Naruto. We're grown men now, not 15 years old anymore. Besides, a lot of things happened in 10 years. There might be things about you that I don't know, and there might be things about me that ou don't know."

"Oh…" The blond was dumbstruck. The man opposite him had really grown into a beautiful person- inside out. His heart unconsciously swelled at that.

"After all, I have a confession to make too; now that you mentioned it."

"You do?"

Sasuke nodded. "Remember the night before you left?" The blond had a healthy flush on his face and neck. Oh, he remembered it alright. But it was obvious that Sasuke was referring to a different thing when he continued. "You didn't want me to come and search for you if you sent no news. And you made it pretty clear too." Right. He recalled that, Naruto's flush darkened; embarrassed that he was remembering _other_ things.

"I went and looked for you 3 weeks after you left."

The blond was stunned. "But…" he whispered. "I've already left…"

"I didn't know that. The only other person who knew that I went to look for you was Iruka-sensei but I made him swore not to tell anyone, especially you that I went to Perth. You'd go ballistic on me."

"Iruka-sensei didn't tell me that…" Blue eyes noted the look of question on Sasuke's face, so he explained, "When I was here a few months back, sensei told me a bit about you- just the general surface like you married the girl who came after a year I left here, why you moved and about Itachi's disappearance. He said he himself knows that much so that was only what he could offer me."

There was a relief expression on Sasuke's face that Naruto almost missed it. It was so subtle, brief and quickly replaced by the man's impassive expression that Naruto thought it was maybe only an imagination. But he mentally shrugged it off.

"Did those information answered your questions?"

"Not all, but I guess I can't complaint, huh?"

"You'll probably get your all your answers. In time."

"Yeah… that's what I figured." Naruto finished his coffee and asked if Sasuke wanted anything to eat. The latter decline, so Naruto waited for him to finish up his drink.

"Sasuke…" It was answered by a "Hmm?"

"What was the reason you… you know… can't see?"

The latter looked like he didn't care. "Don't know."

"Didn't you go to see a doctor?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"No."

"But why?"

"Naruto, one who is not married yet doesn't know how much it costs to raise a child. I was a single parent, only a few days shy from 18 when Sae was born. And it didn't get easier as he grows older. It's not saying that I'm blaming Sae but his health, his education and welfare come first before mine. At that time, a little glitch in my health means nothing…"

"What if there's an offer for you to go and have a check on your eyes?" Naruto asked carefully. In a way he knew it was still too early to ask Sasuke, but the further he delayed the more paranoid he'd get.

Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I don't care if I can't see a thing anymore. I'm used to this." Naruto tried as hard as he could but with those dull grey colours, he could never see the emotions behind the Uchiha.

"Sasuke… I have a proposition for you," he stopped, trying to come up with better words. When he couldn't, he just continued what was on his mind, "I know you will think this as part of my guilt to atone everything, but I do feel oblige about our forgotten promise." Naruto took a big breath when the Uchiha didn't ask him further.

"I want you to come to Perth with me."

The fingers that were slowly tracing the rim of the cup stopped. Beads of sweat made their way out of Naruto's skin.

"No."

Naruto gaped. "But-"

"What had passed has passed Naruto. The promise back then no longer is a promise anymore. You don't have to feel obliged, I'm not holding up to it."

"I can't. Look at us; look at how different we are now because of my mistakes. Sasuke, please. Please, at least think about it…"

The plea changed the expression on Sasuke's face. He slightly scowled. "I thought we've been through this, Uzumaki. I told you, you can't just barge into my life and hoped to make changes. It doesn't work that way anymore. My life is no longer mine alone. I have Sae to think about. He's my first priority."

"I've considered Sae. He will go to the best school in Perth, Sasuke. And you-"

"You're thinking about this with an assumption that I'll let you pay for everything? Like hell I'd let you do that!"

"Sasuke-" Naruto had started to explain but the tone that Sasuke was using when he cut Naruto warned him to shut his mouth.

"Naruto. I think the root problem here is you. You still have this guilt within you about the promise; about what has happened to me and guilt that you leave nothing to the people you left behind. And I think you still have the thinking that I hate you and hold a grudge against you. I've told you before and I'm going to tell one last time: I do NOT hate you, you hear me?"

Naruto froze. Sure, the man could no longer see, but his sense was sharper than anyone else whom he knew; saved for Shikamaru and Jiraiya.

"Have you finished your coffee? We should go now, I think."

The journey back was in a heavy silence. His brain was tad active despite the lack of communication between the two. It was still a bit hard to accept what Sasuke had just said. It was so true that Naruto was afraid to even look into the other's eyes; in case the man could see his soul.

So when the other man called his name, Naruto was startled. "I'm sorry for getting all heated up like that; but I think, the real problem is you haven't forgiven yourself. The guilt, the obligation that you felt all stemmed from that.

I have long forgiven you, Naruto, but have you forgiven yourself? Maybe once you have, you can accept that I will not go with you; that my life now is here."

_But yours is not. There's no 'us' in the Uchiha household; only Sasuke and Sae._

Naruto almost choked in tears. Was that a way Sasuke wanted to tell him that they no longer had a chance? He blinked back the tears that made his vision made a sudden blur.

If Sae or Iruka noticed the thick atmosphere present when the arrived, both were very good at pretending like everything was normal.

**000**

Things toned down the following days. It was like they hit a barrier hard, stumbled and both tried to slowly tend to their wounds. Both didn't have any more lashout after that but they were being too civil for the first few days even Sae was thinking something was going on.

Then, Sasuke made a joke and everything moved back in normal phase.

"Otousan?" It was Friday night and Naruto had just told them about his funny experiences during his career as a model. Sae had this sparkle in his eyes, wishing that he could travel the world too.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to Uncle Kiba's place tomorrow?"

"You want to ride the horse?"

"Yes. And I want to play with Akamaru too!"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Otousan."

And so they head to Kiba's place early in the morning. Kiba expected to see them when Naruto sent him a message the night before.

"Kiba-jiji!!" Sae hopped out of the CRV and ran towards Kiba at the door. He jumped onto and hugged the older brunette.

"I told you not to call me that, brat!" Kiba pretended to growl and then suddenly tickled the small dark haired child, making him gasped in laughter and pleaded Kiba to stop. They all made way to the back where it opened to the farm. There was another path leading to the stable. The Inuzuka only has 4 horses, but Kiba planned to buy more for the ranch.

"'Old man', huh?" Naruto laughed when the small Uchiha happily trotted on a small sized mare. She was the most tame of all four and Kiba knew the mare would go easy on the child, so Sae had always ride the mare to the point she recognized him the instant he came into the stable.

"Stay with them a bit longer, and he'll call you that too, mate," Kiba snickered back.

"Hah! We'll see!"

"Like how I watch your ass being kicked at pool?" Kiba smirked arrogantly, rubbing it in Naruto's face, especially now that the 'sifu' was here.

"You lost?" Sasuke was amused.

"Shut up, Dog-breath!" Naruto scowled, face reddening. Kiba laughed at that.

"Two-nil. He's still sore about that, I see!"

"Yeah, even I can sense it. Pity I can't see, huh? Or we'll both kick the dobe's ass once more," Sasuke grinned.

"Oi, oi! Since when have you two teamed up against me?!"

"We made a good partner a while back, Naruto. You just have to prove your worthiness before we'll let you join us!" Naruto pouted and sulked at this.

Sae only waved his hand cheerfully.

10 minutes after that –after couldn't stand to sulk for so long and do nothing- Naruto joined the kid on the field, riding a black stallion. With the blond's assurance to look after Sae, Kiba and Sasuke retreated into the room that opened up into the backyard. That's where the pool table was located and the kitchen was next to the room, separated by a wooden top.

"You want a drink?"

"Something cold would be fine. No alcohol though, Sae's around. And don't give one to Naruto too; he'd be driving us back."

"Okay."

They were cooking lunch when Naruto's mobile phone suddenly rang. In almost 3 weeks he was there, Sasuke had never heard the phone ringing up till now. It just showed how much Naruto wanted this to work and had kept his words about no interference around. The phone call must be an emergency then.

Naruto picked the phone up from the kitchen counter top before excusing himself to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a sniff and then a much panicked voice on the other side, "N-Naruto-kkun??!"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"It's H-Hinata here…" there was a soft sob after that. "C-Can you give me the direction t-to where you're s-staying, Naruto-kun?" the girl sounded so scared it tore Naruto's heart.

"Can you tell me exactly where you are?"

"J-Just arrived from Sydney… I'm in a r-rented car. I t-think I've come i-into South W-Western Highway now… C-Can you tell m-me how to g-get to you?" The voice sounded more and more fragile.

What the hell was Hinata doing here? Naruto paced around, trying to get the best solution. "Do you have anyone with you?"

"N-No…"

"Okay, calm down. Just drive on the highway. Don't divert from the main road. I'll come and find you now, so eventually we'll bump into each other. Is the colour of your car is white?"

"Yes…."

"I'm driving a CRV and I'll call you every 15 minutes just to check where you are, okay? So keep your phone on at all time and look for any signs to say where you are at."

"O-Okay…"

"Good. I'll see you soon, Hinata." Naruto cut the line. Okay.

When he strode back into the kitchen, the rest were aware the grim face he had. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked, spatula still in hand.

"Uh… Hinata's coming, but she's not exactly sure how to get here. I think I'll have to go out and pick her along the way."

"Naruto-san…" Sae looked a bit guilty to say it out loud so he gingerly ran to Naruto's side, put his hands at the sides of Naruto's ears and whispered, "Rule number 6- You're not allowed to bring woman back home…" Naruto barked out laughter at this. Sae looked offended- a bit if not much.

Realizing his mistakes, Naruto tried to stop laughing, but the traces were still there. He settled for a low chuckle and then grinned widely. "Thank you for reminding me, Sae-kun. I'm sure I can find her accommodation elsewhere, so don't you worry, ne?" He winked, which made the small boy smiled.

"A girlfriend, huh, Blondie?" Kiba snorted. So much for I-don't-have-a-girlfriend-because-I'm-still-in-love-with-a-certain-dark-haired-person attitude!

"Hinata's not my girlfriend, Dog-breath! It's Hyuuga Hinata here we're talking about."

"_T-That _Hinata?!" It was Naruto's turn to snort when Kiba sputtered like that.

"Yeah… Something's off, I think. She said she arrived by plane this morning and rents a car to get here. I'll go and find her, and then probably leave the car in Bunburry or something and then I'll bring her here. If you don't mind at that, Kiba," Naruto added the last sentence as an afterthought. "Maybe we can have extra meal?" he suggested.

"You go and pick her up. We'll settle it here," Sasuke said for the first time since Kiba was still speechless.

"Thanks, guys." With that, the blond man went out.

Kiba noticed at the upset vibes Sae seemed to be having. He made it a mental note to ask the little kid soon.

They decided to leave the rental car in Bunbury in the end. She could come with Naruto when he went back in a week's time or he could drive her into the city if needed. The small town wasn't that far away anyway.

Naruto wanted to ask Hinata what was going on, but the girl looked so tired, scared and fragile that he put it off at the moment. It didn't help too that she was crying half of the journey back to Greenbushes; only darkened the dark rings under her eyes. Then she fell asleep, the tiredness got better of her.

When they arrived at Kiba's place, it was late afternoon, around 5. He woke Hinata up and led her into the house, bringing along a small suitcase. The Uchihas and Kiba were in the living room, with Kiba and Sae laughing and watching Pirates of The Caribbean and Sasuke looked like he was asleep on the single sofa.

"We've prepared a room for her. It's my sister's room. Come, I'll show you," Kiba instantly stood up and led the way looking at the tired-looking lass. Both males let the Hyuuga heiress slept her day through. Naruto then joined Kiba and Sae, bringing a plate of lunch with him.

"Is she okay, Naruto-san?" Sae asked when Naruto came in.

"Yeah, I think so. She's just tired."

"Okay…"

"Why is Sasuke asleep?" Naruto took the seat next to Kiba and joined the duo watching the dvd.

"Otousan just came back from teaching."

"Oh!" Shit! Naruto forgot that Sasuke postponed his lesson to the afternoon session because Sae wanted to ride the horse!

"Don't worry, Blondie! Iruka was free, so he volunteered. It wasn't like he's not used to it- used to be his job before you took over." Kiba supplied, looking at Naruto's guilty face. Naruto made a mental note to thank Iruka personally.

Dinner time came and Hinata was still asleep. The trio prepared dinner, with Sae helping setting the table up. When he saw Naruto came in to place a bowl of salad, Sae looked at Naruto longingly.

The blond noticed this. "Something's wrong, Sae-kun?" The little child shook his head vigorously, as if hiding something. Naruto kneeled to his eye level and pat the small shoulder softly. "C'mon… you can tell me, little guy."

"A-Are you going to marry that lady…?"

"Hinata-chan, you mean?" When Sae heard the suffix, his black orbs filled with salty tears. Naruto started to panic. "She's my friend, Sae-kun. A good friend. But no, I'm not going to marry her."

"Is she your best friend, then?"

Naruto almost smiled at this. He shook his head slowly. "I've always have one best friend. And I told you this. Sasuke's my best friend. So no more crying, okay?" The boy's face lit up a bit, starting to sniff the snort back in and wiping the tears roughly with the sleeves of his shirt.

"That's a good man!" he winked. Naruto pat the boy's head softly and stood up.

"Naruto-san!" Sae called when the man turned to go to the kitchen. "Yes?"

"I like it when you are here… Otousan looks like he's happier. You make me happy too…" The boy confessed shyly. Naruto's grin got wider. "Good! Because I'm not going to let you go so easily too!" That made Sae grinned too; the initial worries gone.

The four males ate dinner, were done with it, including dessert and yet, Hinata was still sleeping. They gave her a bit more time; Sasuke was sipping his tea, Kiba and Naruto had a cup of mug of coffee each and Sae happily sipping his sweet hot chocolate.

"She looked really fragile," Kiba commented.

"Yeah… I have my bet on what's going on, but I'll ask her when she's ready to talk about it." Naruto looked solemn, he had a feeling that Hinata's running away from something. "I'm sorry Kiba-"

"Hey, it's okay, Naruto. I don't mind at all. 'Sides, Sasuke's only have two rooms in his house and I'll doubt he'd even let Hinata stays there," Kiba laughed, earning him a glare from Sasuke.

"Was that a pathetic attempt of a joke or are you just mocking me, Inuzuka?"

"H-Hey, hey! Stop it, guys… Kiba's right. I can't ask for that kind of favour from you, Sasuke; I've caused you trouble enough." Somehow, Sasuke scowled at Naruto but the latter ignored him. "And I can't let Hinata alone in here with this jerk, too," the blond added, which earned him a glare from Kiba and a stern, "Language, Naruto…" from Sasuke.

The blond ignored both again, treating the situation like they had never talked or glared. "So, to solve the problem, I'll stay here too." He said firmly.

Sae blinked, fighting the sleepiness that threatening to close his eyes any moment. So, he's going home alone with Otousan tonight?

"Okay," Sasuke said at last, agreeing with the plan.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded. "And you guys should come here tomorrow for lunch too. Sis will come later in the afternoon with Akamaru."

"Akamaru's coming home?!" Sae's ears perked up, sleepiness was dispelled.

"Yeah!"

"Yay!!!" the small hands were up in the air, cheering merrily that the big dog would finally be back. After the horse ride, Sae went looking for Akamaru and when he learned that the white dog wasn't there, Sae settled in with watching Pirates of the Caribbean with his Kiba-jiji; trying to chase away the fact that he missed the dog.

"Your sister's coming?"

"Yup. Turned out mom called her, asking her to check out on me. So, she's taking a couple of days off from work to help me out," Kiba shrugged, a bit pissed that his parents still have doubts on his sense of responsibility. Naruto laughed.

"We should go now," Sasuke picked up his cup to sent it to the sink. Sae nodded and did the same.

"Leave it Sasuke, Sae. I'll settle it," Kiba interrupted.

"I'll send you home," Naruto stood at this, but Sasuke shook his head. "No need, Naruto. We'll be fine. It's barely 9 o'clock."

"No way! It's dark out there. I'm taking you home," Sasuke heard the man fished his car keys on the kitchen counter top.

"We'll be fine, Naruto. I want to have a nightwalk with Sae tonight. Besides, you don't want to leave this _bachelor _here with an unmarried lady, do you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! What do you think I am, huh?"

"A perverted opportunist?" Sasuke offered innocently, yet arrogant aura surrounded him.

"Why you-" "Kiba!" Naruto held the furious man away from Sasuke. "C'mon, Sasuke! Cut that out!" he pleaded.

Sasuke smirked and held a hand out, "Come on, Sae. Let's go home." The now-a-bit-sleepy Sae took his father's hand, blinking back the sleepiness.

"Sasuke, the little guy's sleepy. Let me send you home…" Naruto tried again after scolding Kiba for acting childishly in front of Sae and acted like he's not used to Sasuke's arrogant tease.

"We'll be alright, Naruto…" the other man just waved his hand and let the front door closed with a soft click.

"That bastard… stubborn as a pig!" Naruto mumbled afterwards. Kiba snickered at this. "Like you are not, huh Blondie?"

"Shut up, Dog-breath!"

"Stop worrying about the Uchiha, Naruto. He's very much a grown man now. He'll hate you if you keep on fussing over him like that."

Naruto let out a distress sigh. "I asked him to come to the city with me the other day. He flat out refused and got angry at me…" Naruto confessed.

Kiba's eyes widen a fraction. "Bold move, Uzumaki. But you should have expected that…"

"Was I wrong, Kiba?"

"Of what? Wanting to support him and Sae? You know very well how Uchiha is with his pride. You know him better than I do."

"Yeah… But can't he see that I care?!"

Kiba chuckled. "Oh, he can see that. A bit too clearly too. But he has big ego too- **that** you have to agree. Besides… he won't leave here till he settles everything out." The second that information was out, Kiba cursed himself loudly for his big mouth.

"What do you mean? And don't lie to me, Inuzuka. As much as I wasn't here for the last 10 years, I can still detect it if you're lying to me!"

"Fuck! He's gonna kill- no worse! He's gonna castrate me if he knows I told you about it," Kiba places a hand over his mouth, not wanting to speak anymore. The irate blond strode towards the brunette.

"You better tell me before I force it out of you, Dog-breath!"

"I'm more scared of an angry Uchiha than an angry you!"

"Oh, yeah? Wanna see about that?!" They wrestled on the sofa and on the floor. Kiba finally giving in, not wanting to wake the Hyuuga heiress who was still sleeping in the nearest room to the living room.

"Fine! I'll tell you! But if he found out, you'll take the blame; I'm not responsible anymore!"

"Whatever! Just tell me already!" Both were panting hard, healthy flushes across their face and they tried to cool of the sweat that was sticking the shirt on their bodies.

"I said I'm gonna open a ranch here, right?" Naruto nodded. "We have another piece of land here, only not on this property. It's the land behind the current Uchiha residence." Naruto narrowed his eyes, not really sure where this was going.

"When Sasuke was forced to sell his old house… it was because of…" Kiba shook his head, trying to find better explanations. "You see, Itachi came back after disappearing for a while, demanding Sasuke to sell their house… he was in some big debts and because both shared equal rights on the house and farm, Sasuke in the end agreed to sell them, even though he was with a family at that time… I think he wasn't left with much choice… And he still holds a grudge with Itachi too, I think…"

"But… But Iruka-sensei said a different thing…" Naruto was confused. "He said Sasuke moved because it was too much to pay for their living expenses."

Kiba shook his head sadly. "I guess that's what he told other people. I myself have only learned about this recently when I proposed the ranch to Dad. When Sasuke was left with no roof above his head, Dad offered to give him a house. Sasuke was still under us at that time anyway. But you know how Uchiha with their pride; he refused Dad's offer. So at last they agreed on a deal: Sasuke would pay monthly rent for the house that he's living in right now.

That piece of land, including the house is where I was planning to build the ranch; a project that I'm planning with Gekkou Hayate, because he has the best breed of horses around. After all, they need income too, so it's a win-win situation. The only thing now is… I don't know how happy Uchiha is with a ranch behind his house. He likes peacefulness and no hastle around…"

"D-Does Sasuke know about this?" His heart ached for the man… the one that he cared so much. _Why didn't you tell me this, you bastard?! Am I __**that**__ of a stranger to you?!_

Kiba nodded. "We are… sort of planning to build a small house somewhere around here… He's still negotiating the price with Dad."

Naruto raked a hand into the golden locks. He bit his lips. Damn Sasuke and all his secrets! _"You'll probably get your all your answers. In time." _That's what Sasuke has said a few days ago. Everything had worked out okay after that big row that made them tense in days. They had even started to work out better than before.

Until this piece of information that is.

_What else did you keep from me, Teme?!_

**000**

Sae almost stumbled when he stepped into the dark house. "Carefull, young man… Go straight to your bed. I'll lock the doors." Sae nodded absently and floated dreamily to his room. The walk freshened his eyes, but now just the thought of fluffy pillows and soft bed made him drool.

In the middle of walking, he stopped though, as if forgetting something. Then, when he remembered it, he scratched his head, feeling silly. "It's kind of silent, isn't it Otousan?" Sae whispered, making Sasuke startled.

"Aa…" He continued to lock the door then. "It's okay… We'll get use to this again…" Despite his calm reassurance, his heart thumped painfully. How Sasuke longed to accept Naruto's generous offer. However, his pride prevented him so.

Besides, since when had an Uchiha has to depend on somebody else? In any case, Uchiha was the provider; not one to be supported with!

Sae walked a few more steps but as he reached his room, he turned to see his father making his way cautiously into his own room. "Otousan?" Sae called, despite sleep lulling him away.

"Yes, Sae?"

"I really like Naruto-san… I don't want him to go…"

Sasuke was startled, not knowing how to answer that. So he settled with nodding back to Sae. The young guy seemed to be satisfied with his father's reaction and went into his room quietly. Only when he heard the soft click did Sasuke walked slowly -and heavily- into his room, onto his bed.

He closed his eyes, partly due to tiredness, partly in agony.

If somebody would see a man called Uchiha Sasuke right now, they would see a very beautiful and handsome fair-skinned man, lying on the bed with the moonlight illuminating his translucent skin.

Nobody would ever think that within his mind and heart, he was having a huge conflicting battle; his heart was pleading but his mind was defending.

Uchiha Sasuke was at a crossroad and he was afraid –though grudgingly and painfully admitting that himself- to make a choice.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next: **Emotional roller-coaster and turmoil. One might be pushing too hard; the other might be too afraid. Oh, and Kiba's daring interruption… which could make _or_ break the relationship. 


	12. Two Souls

A/N: I wanted to upload this much earlier but past few days have been very hectic and tiring. Really sorry about the long wait- I really am :(

To cfox: There will definitely be some KibaHina in here ;) Thanks for the review :)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 12****: Two Souls**

Hinata woke up with a dull headache. She was confused at first, noticing the unfamiliar bed spread and wall. When she remembered about yesterday, tears started to pool in her ligh-coloured eyes.

Blinking back her tears furiously, Hinata saw another door which she assumed would let her into a bathroom or some sort. She was right; so she took a warm shower quickly, grimacing at how she was sporting red eyes and heavy black bags underneath them.

Adding a light touch of soft pink lip gloss in her lips, Hinata gingerly opened up the door that lead her into a corridor of various rooms. She heard sound of people speaking and softly padded to the said voices; hoping that Naruto was there.

The two males in the house were watching a football match, mugs of steaming coffee on the table in front of them. The two obviously were fans of different teams because while one was cheering loudly, the other one was wailing childishly.

"G-Good morning…" the soft stutter froze the two males and Naruto instantly grinned widely seeing the famous actress reverting back into her-shy-self like years before when she first came into acting scene. Although she was born here, Hinata grew up mostly in the States where her family had migrated years and years ago. He was actively modelling when he met her; but they met at her first theatre play, which he had gone to watch when he started to get involved in the university theatre club.

It was a mesmerizing performance. He couldn't quite believe the dark-haired heiress was a very shy lady in person. In years, she opened up like a blossoming sakura.

"Morning, Hinata-chan! Would you like a cup of coffee?" Naruto lifted up his mug.

"O-Okay…" She said shyly, eyes fixed on his friend.

Naruto nudged Kiba's ribs hard when he noticed the brunette was _drooling_ over the beautiful actress. Couldn't Kiba be more subtle?! "Sorry!" the man apologized sheepishly.

"Hinata-chan, this is Inuzuka Kiba. His dad owns this house and the farm back there. Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata; a friend whom I considered a _sister_," he emphasized the last word as the two shook hands; Hinata having a shy smile and Kiba grinned from ear to ear.

"Nice meeting you…" Naruto explained that Kiba was a good childhood friend of his. Hinata knew of his real background so she was happy to meet someone who knew Naruto's past. They then decided to have their breakfast in the sunny kitchen.

When Naruto and Kiba noticed how Hinata kept on playing with her food rather than eating it properly, the two shared a look and decided it was time to cheer the girl up. So they told her tales about their childhood that made her laughed up in tears.

Kiba thought it was the most entrancing sight he'd ever seen.

The Hyuuga Empire heiress helped both males washing up and cleaning the tables. They then settled themselves in the living room, planning what to prepare for lunch when Kiba remembered that Sasuke said that they would come for lunch today. Naruto suggested they should invited Iruka-sensei and Moegi-chan so he called them, telling them what time to come. The other two agreed; Kiba liked having more people for good time and Hinata was eager to meet Naruto's friends.

"You came from such a very nice place, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, traces of shyness disappearing.

Naruto grinned widely. "I'll take you around tomorrow if you want." Hinata agreed.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… If you don't mind, what brought you here?" Naruto thought it was the time for the girl to speak up and stop running away. Hinata's head bowed, debating with herself whether to tell Naruto or not.

She felt guilty, interrupting Naruto's vacation like this. She also knew if they (her father and the media) knew that she was here, Naruto could get into much trouble. So maybe the least she could do was explaining to him why she's here, after all. She'd hate herself if Naruto would be hurt because of her.

"I-I… I ran away from my father…"

Blue eyes narrowed at this. "What did he do this time?!" he hissed, not caring if he spoke rudely of the lady's father.

Hinata shook herself, feeling the tears were back into her pearly lavender-white eyes.

"He's forcing you to inherit the business again?"

"That and… something else…" the soft voice got softer and softer each syllable. A tear dropped onto the fair hands, clutched in her laps. "Father… He… arranged my marriage…

To a guy who Hanabi's been wanting to marry…" When that was said, Naruto's face contorted in such anger that his face was red. Kiba couldn't believe his ears; he thought most celebrities didn't have this kind of problems.

Only that, Hinata was an heiress first before a celebrity.

"And now Hanabi hates me more!" Hinata suddeny sobbed into her hands, shoulder shaking as she burst into tears. The two males weren't quite sure what to do; Naruto cursing and cursing over and over again, getting louder each time; till the end he was pacing back and forth, venting his anger out.

"Does Neji know about this?" Hinata shook her head when the sobbing ceased a bit.

"He will personally go and kill your father if I haven't done that myself, you know that, Hinata?" Naruto growled. "That son of a bitch! How dare he even suggested it?!"

Hinata tried calming herself down, not really noticing that Kiba had come to sit next to her to soothingly rub her back. He was panicking because he was the only one who was out of the loop. In a way, he felt like a stranger, but he couldn't let the girl brawled her eyes out.

So Kiba did exactly what his mother would do to him when he was younger; because that seemed to have worked on him in the past.

"F-Father wants the merging of our companies and that seemed to be the best solution to him… I've told him that Hanabi will be a better candidate, seeing at how she adored him but Father will not listen to me at all! He s-said it's time I learn to take my responsibilities…" Her sobbing started again.

"What about this guy? Have you met him yet and talk about this?" Hinata shook her head.

"I-I didn't wait anymore after Hanabi came into my room, crying and yelling she hates me, taking away everything she has ever wanted; from Father's attention to the guy she loves. Oh, N-Naruto-kun! I feel so terrible!! I'm a bad sister, am I not?!" Her should started shaking again as she buried her face once more into her hands.

Naruto cursed again, Kiba glared at the hot-tempered man, eyes clearing warning him from doing so. Naruto ignored it.

Hinata had been trying to make peace with her sister; that was why she felt so miserable. Since they were smaller, the older one had been trained to be the heiress. Hanabi's presence was like a spare should anything bad happened to Hinata.

So 3 years ago, after a while knowing and befriending the sweet girl, Naruto was shocked when she tried to commit suicide. Fortunately Neji found her when he was visiting his uncle. He, and later Naruto became so protected of Hinata that everybody else called them the Hawks; watching over the girl should any predators mean harm to her.

"I'll call Neji," Naruto said finally, taking out his cellphone from the backpocket of his jeans.

"Please! No!!" Hinata suddenly yelled. "N-Neji-niisan doesn't know I'm here yet and he'll go ballistic on Father if he knows this! Please, Naruto-kun! I-I don't know where else to go… J-Just give me some time to think over this. At least I'll have no interruption h-here…"

Naruto was reluctant to do that, but he finally agreed. "Is there anyone else who knows you're here?" Hinata shook her head. "None at all?" Naruto asked again, just to make sure. The girl shook her head again, with a soft 'No'.

The blond took a big breath. Okay; that sounded promising. At least no media would just pop out around here; his mind trailed to a particular fair skinned man.

Kiba kept on rubbing Hinata's back softly, murmuring 'It's okay now' and 'Don't cry anymore'. It helped a bit when the girl ceased to just sobbing and panting softly; long fingers wiping the fallen tears. Naruto was thinking hard on what he should do in the coming week.

Or weeks for that matter.

**000**

All worries were gone from Hinata's face by the time Sae arrived with Sasuke. The adorable boy had unknowingly wormed his way into her heart and warmingly charmed her into riding the horses.

_Uchiha's charm, huh? Even Hinata can't resist that!_

Naruto chuckled knowingly when Kiba volunteered to join the two, with an excuse to watch over them and made sure everything was okay. So it left only Naruto and Sasuke in the kitchen, preparing lunches for at least 8 people, just in case Kiba's sister arrived earlier than expected.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked when the three had gone. The man noticed how the girl's voice quivered and was a little bit hoarse like she's been brawling and crying when he and Sae arrived.

"I hope so. Hinata's under a great pressure at the moment. I'm not sure how to help her."

"Is she doing well?"

"Not so much at the moment. But I hope she will have a peacefull time to think about her problems here," Naruto sighed. "You just can't believe what parents would do. Sometimes I wonder if some parents think of their children as properties!" Naruto proceed to tell Sasuke about what had happened in Hinata's family. He knew the raven-haired wouldn't dream on telling anyone else about what he told him. Also, he used to share everything with Sasuke and the other man seemed to have good suggestions for the solutions.

This time however, the Uchiha offered none, other than telling Naruto that Hinata had to be firm with her decision and she has to come up with something that would make her sister trusted her again. It might go the opposite way her father wanted, but it was her life; her decision. As much as he was a father to her, he couldn't decide what's best for her; he could only suggest, not forcing.

"I'll never do that to Sae." Sasuke added after another bout of complaint from Naruto.

"I know you won't, Sasuke; and I'm not implaying anything like that."

"I know. Don't have to go all defensive on me."

"Sorry…" Naruto said. "Maybe I'm still angry at that old man who couldn't even respect his daughter's wish… I wish I could do something to help her though."

"You can't help every people you met, dunce. That's one thing about you- you have to help anyone who came across you."

"Well, sorry if I like helping people! What's wrong with it anyway?" Naruto pouted; remembering how the Uchiha kept his secrets away from him.

"Nothing's wrong with helping people of course. It's just that I hope you realize that you don't have a superpower to help every one who's in need. Sometimes it's out of your limits. And when that happens, you can only pray and hope for the best."

"Yeah, but at least I have to try first, right? Only then I can hope for the best because I've tried the hardest."

Sasuke had a small tug upwards on his lips, shaking his head to Naruto's logic and motto. Still as stubborn as a pig!

They did their work in silence after that. Until Naruto spoke again that is.

"Sasuke… Promise me you won't get mad at my upcoming question…" Naruto stopped his chopping and turned to the man next to him. His tanned hands boldly rested on top of a paler one. Sasuke stopped what he was doing, not wanting to say yes because he knew if Naruto said that, he would be angry afterwards.

But how could anyone say no to that pleading voice?

The blond took a big breath, knowing Sasuke would be mad anyway. "Why didn't you tell me about your living arrangement? Why did you keep from me the reason why you sold your place and rent Kiba's house? And why couldn't you tell me that you would probably have to move because of Kiba's ranch planning?" He gripped tightly the somewhat cold hand.

"Kiba told you about that?" Sasuke's voice was void of any emotion. It was so calm that Naruto was terrified of it.

"Don't blame Kiba on this. I forced him to tell me. Are we no longer best friend, Sasuke?"

_You are more than that, Naruto. But I'm afraid… afraid that you'll leave me like before again. Who's going to pick up the pieces this time?_

"Sasuke…"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Sasuke's voice was clipped. Usually, Naruto knows when to shut his mouth when the other used that tone, but this time he refused his own rule.

"Sasuke, please, let me in… For the past 3 weeks, I don't think I've even make any progress to earn your trust. No matter what I've done, you've only shut yourself more and more!" he whispered, pleading in his voice.

_Don't do this… My resolve will crumble…_

"Then maybe it's time to learn that I'm no longer the same Sasuke you once knew."

Naruto suddenly turned the man to face him and hugged him tightly. "Don't say that!" he whispered fiercely into the dark-haired's ears, sending shivers up Sasuke's spine. "Don't _ever_ say that! We once shared everything and I want to share everything with you now; just like the old time!"

Sasuke froze, arms limping at his sides as he closed his eyes, almost in defeat. When he found his voice again, it was controlled and even Naruto could detect it. "We can't turn back the clock Naruto… It's ticking forward, not backward," he whispered, but firmly.

Naruto's shoulder shook slightly at that. His head was buried at the junction of Sasuke's neck and collarbone. He pressed his face more as he tightened his arm around the man's torso. The paler man froze for a minute before he let the muscle loose when he felt something wet at the top of his shoulder blade.

"Then help me… Help me to ease these burdens on your shoulders… You've carried them far too long, Sasuke. Don't you understand by now that I care? I care so much and I lo-"

"Don't!" Sasuke shook his head, trying to wriggle his way out but the other man only tightened his hold as Sasuke struggled more. "Sasuke, I-"

"Don't say it, Naruto! I don't think I want to hear it now. I don't think I can."

"Why? Sasuke let me in, please. You don't have to do this alone anymore. Let it go because now I'm here…"

_I'm here to catch you… I'm not going to let you fall again… I'll fall with you if you need me too!_

"We live in different worlds now, Naruto…" Sasuke inhaled the scent that's all Naruto. Still the same old scent he remembered, with added touch of maturity and hint of spice. "As much as we want it to be like old time, it's not…"

"Then let's create another future for us! I'm only too happy to have Sae in my life… I've started to look at him as my own too!" Sasuke felt the wetness again.

_Stop crying… You'll make me weak on my knees…_

"You **are** a bastard, you know!" Naruto whispered more when the other didn't say anything. "You taught me the concept of friends when we were younger, you made me bowed down to the principle you held to back then, and now you are turning away from your own words!" Naruto sobbed, remembering the time Sasuke forced him to accept his logic of friendship when they were 5.

"We can create a future together now, Sasuke… I know we can!" the man continued fiercely when there was still no answer. Finally, he calmed himself down, realizing that Sasuke not hugging him back, or making any attempt to reply to him.

"You don't have to answer it now… I'll be here for another week." He finally said, almost in a defeated tone. Just how far and how long would this man push him away?

"Just… Just know this, Sasuke; I can't live like this anymore. I've lost 10 years without you and I can't bear to live the rest of my life without you in it." The blond tightened his arms once again. He knew he was practically crushing the other man but he couldn't help himself. Naruto took a big breath. Can he do this? He asked himself over and over. It seemed like an eternity, but in a fact it was only seconds.

_I don't want to… I'd die if I do this, but if this is what you want… I'll do anything for you…_

"But… But if you still insist that I have no part in your life now… I'll back off. And if…" Naruto gulped at this, swallowing the lumps in his throat that was threatening him into tears again. "If you want me to go and never come back… I'll do that too… for your sake…" The last part was said in a whisper so soft that Sasuke almost didn't hear it.

Naruto let go then, excusing himself to the bathroom; but he stopped in the middle, looking at Sasuke over his shoulder; the man was stiff as a stick in the kitchen. "Sasuke… you said back then that I have to forgive myself… But I can't forgive myself when you won't let me in…" He bit his lips. "I'll never, can't ever forgive myself because I've failed in earning your trust…" With that he was gone.

When Naruto came back into the kitchen, an almost fake grin adorned his tanned face; even Kiba couldn't detect it this time. The brunette however, could sense the tense pregnant air among the two friends; Sasuke almost snapped at everything it even started to scare Sae and Naruto's attitude that pretended as though nothing was happening.

Oh, Kiba could read some subtle signs. 10 years with the Uchiha could do that to you.

Iruka came a while later, when Hinata was helping Sae setting up the table. The two clicked instantly. Sae was more opened to her knowing that she wouldn't take Naruto-san away from him. She had a soft spot on him already; with those shiny black eyes and cheerful disposition, who could resist?

The ex-teacher smiled softly, bowing to the soft-spoken actress politely. She was thrilled to meet the Naruto's father-figure. What surprised her more, the custard pudding that he brought looked like the most delicious dessert she's ever had.

Sae, Kiba and Naruto were drooling already.

Moegi came not long after that, hugging the two males who were almost like big brothers to her after Konohamaru and Udon left. She then bowed to Sasuke and ruffled Sae's black hair fondly after hugging him and pinching his cheeks till they turned red. She squeled however when Naruto introduced her to Hinata and quickly stealing the lady away from the men; after thrusting the tub of chocolate chip ice-cream into Naruto's hands that is.

Kiba sulked that Hinata was taken away; Sae and Naruto cheered at the tub of ice-cream. Iruka smiled gently at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Sasuke looked away guiltily; knowing how much Sae was starting to adore and love Naruto back, just as how the man had shown his undevided attention towards his son.

-Flasback-

"_Otousan…" Sae dropped by his room one night when Naruto was staying at Iruka's place. The child opted to do his home works in his room, seeing at the tiredness traces on his Father's face that night._

"_Yes?" Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up on the bed._

"_Have you gone to sleep yet?" the child whispered, not wanting to interrupt his father if he was resting._

"_No… Come in, Sae." One invitation it took for the child to run gingerly to his father's warm embrace. _

"_Have you finished your home works yet?" Sasuke asked as he kissed atop the black head._

"_Yes… Otousan?" Sae whispered, not letting go of his hugging. "Hmm??" Sasuke felt a bit weird, but he entertained his son, arching one black elegant brow._

"_I love you, Otousan…" Sae hugged harder. "I'm not going to make you sad, anymore!" he vowed fiercely. Sasuke was taken aback at the sudden confession. He smiled and said, "I love you too, my son… What brought all this about?" he asked softly._

_Sae shook his head and hugged tighter. After debating with himself, he finally admitted, "Naruto-san said that you will be sad if I'm sad… and I'm always sad when someone talks about Okaasan… I don't want to make you sad anymore, Otousan… So I'm not going to be sad anymore if someone talks about her… I want to make you happy!"_

_Again, the older Uchiha was taken aback. Naruto talked to Sae about that? When?_

_Sae then moved away, touching the fair-skin face in front of him softly, tracing from forehead, to the eyes, to the nose, cheeks, lips and chin. His Otousan was so strong; even the blindness never made him stumbled. Sae looked up to that and he admired him so much because of that._

"_I'm going to be just like you…" he whispered._

_Sasuke couldn't help snapping away from his trance at that and chuckled lightly. "Do not be like me, Uchiha Sae… Be a person who is stronger mentally, emotionally and physically than me… Be a beautiful person inside out. Be a better you; and be proud at that. I'd be proud if you grow up just as beautiful as how you are right now…" Sasuke then kissed his son's baby-skin forehead._

_Sae couldn't help to hug his Father again, and then bid him goodnight; after another declaration of his affection towards his Father that is._

Thank you, Naruto…

-End flashback-

Just as last night, he was at the crossroad again. Only this time he thought he had made **the** decision. But now, Naruto's confession –or more like unvoiced confession- this morning made him torn again. Pale fingers roughly and furiously rubbing the tension headache his head was giving him.

_I don't have the answer…_

**000**

Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister with the same brunette hair did arrive earlier than expected. Sae yelled in excitement hearing the big hairy white dog barking from the front yard. He ran to open the door and was brought onto the floor by the said dog. Naruto laughed loudly seeing the horror look on Hinata when he saw the size of Akamaru and what the beast was doing to the small child. He laughed even harder to see Hinata's more horrified expression when the big dog jumped on Kiba and sent them both onto the floor.

When the entire introduction was done, they had a good time having lunch at the dining table.

That night, when Naruto decided he should accompany Hinata again, to discuss with her of 'something important', Kiba knew that his suspicion earlier was correct. And since Hana was back, she'd use the master bedroom, while Naruto bunked in Kiba's room, taking the sleeping bag from his CRV. Sae looked a bit disappointed, but followed his father, Iruka and Moegi nonetheless.

"Okay, spill it! What makes you camp here tonight?" Kiba had no intention at all to let the blond sleep before telling him the truth.

"Just forget it, Kiba," Naruto said tiredly, settling himself into the sleeping bag.

"Nu-uh! Don't you dare sleep on me now! Spill it, Naruto! Payback time! Last night you forced me to tell you something that I shouldn't have, and now you owe me one!"

"Just go to sleep, Inuzuka. I'm tired!"

"I'm gonna bug you till you tell me, Blondie….!" The brunetted even had the nerve to sing song! "Come on, Naruto… Come on!!" he then made an imitation of Dory from Finding Nemo.

"Will you just shut up!!" he almost yelled after getting annoyed at his friend's insistent –and annoying sing-song voice.

"I will. If only you tell me what the fuck is going on between you and Sasuke. Do you think I didn't notice the weird aura you both gave out? Maybe not to everyone else, but you can't fool this guy!" he puffed up his chest.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. Arguing with Kiba was like arguing with Sasuke- only with more yelling and louder screaming. If this kept on going, they both could not have even a wink of sleep tonight.

"I almost confessed to him okay?! I almost said I love him but he stopped me and said we're both in different worlds. He doesn't want me- is that what you want to hear? He does-fucking-NOT want me in his life anymore!" The blond was panting at the end. Kiba was just stunned at the _visible_ hurt and pain in the blue orbs. All his life knowing Naruto, never once had he seen this kind of hurt in those azure eyes.

"Did he exactly tell you that?" Kiba asked when he found his voice again.

"No… I told him I'll give him till the end of next week to think about it. If he still feels the same; that we're both living in 'different worlds' as he said it, I'm not coming back- I'll even get off his back and out of his life!" Naruto sulked. He then quickly lay down and closed his eyes, wanting sleep to claim him.

Kiba did the same, feeling bad for Naruto. From one point, he could understand Naruto's pain but at the same time, he could sense Sasuke's fears. The latter had so many challenges in recent years; it almost broke him, especially when his pillar of strength was gone. From that, the Uchiha learned to only depend on himself.

Letting someone in to share his burden could threaten him away from the only thing that he has now- his control over the situation. But Kiba also felt angry at the Uchiha. The man had so much pride and so big of an ego that he didn't even want to admit his fears to Naruto- the only one who would do _everything_ for him.

Maybe his decision to not to interrupt the two wasn't the brightest idea after all. Maybe he could have a little chat with a certain Uchiha…

"Hey, Naruto…" No reply.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kiba asked despite the lack of response.

Only what felt like 10 minutes later that he found that his guess was wrong. Naruto hasn't gone to sleep yet. "Yeah... I do…" Upon hearing the quivering answer, Kiba knew Naruto was crying silently.

"So much that it's fucking _hurt!_" the blond whispered afterwards.

That's it! The Uchiha's gonna hear one long lecture tomorrow!

**000**

Kiba waited till Naruto was out with Hinata, taking her around the town. He even suggested Naruto to bring her down to Bridgetown, since the town was larger and have more tourist attractions. Then, the brunette took the old truck of his dad's and drove to the Uchiha's place.

His guess about Sasuke was alone at home was right when Sasuke answered the door, signalling him to come in.

"Anything important you want to discuss?" Sasuke asked, handing Kiba a bottle of orange juice.

"Yup. About you and Naruto, actually," Kiba cut the chase and went straight to the point. He saw Sasuke stiffened visibly for a moment before forcing himself back on the calm and collected mask he's perfected.

"There's no me _and_ Naruto. What do you want to talk about actually? If you don't have anything important, **I** have matters that I need to attend to."

Kiba growled, popping the bottle top open. "You're such an arrogant bastard, Uchiha!"

"I recalled of having been called worse."

"Oh, cut the crap! You can be a bastard to just anyone, especially me, but **don't** with Naruto, alright?!" When Sasuke's dull grey eyes narrowed, Kiba continued, "Sure he's been gone for 10 years! But what do you think his coming back here for? A _vacation_?! Fuck, he could go to anywhere _else_ in the world if he wants a break; but he chose to come back!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Hell, even Kiba couldn't gauge any expression from him. There was only one person who could do that, and now Sasuke was pushing him away. This made Kiba angrier.

"He chose to come back here because **here** is where **you** are! Don't you understand, Sasuke? Naruto **lov-**"

"Shut up, Inuzuka!" Kiba was startled when Sasuke yelled and cut him. Sasuke looked away, but his fists were clenching the sofa's arm tightly- so tight that the already pale knuckles whitened more. Kiba looked at the man carefully, assessing something. A few minutes later, he thought he found what was really going on in the other's mind.

"You are afraid." Kiba said then. It was more of a statement rather than a question. "Uchiha Sasuke… you are afraid to hear the four-letter word coming from him because if he breaks his promise again, you'll break beyond repair…" The realization came to him like molten steel, hot, but strong and convincing. He saw Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly and he knew he was right.

Kiba then chuckled. Darkly. Sasuke's jaw just clenched more, to the point the brunette thought that it could snapped.

"If I thought that you love him as much as he loves you, now I know I'm completely wrong," Kiba's voice was low; but it was dangerously low, even for Sasuke. "You don't even love him half as much as he does!"

He then growled. "And you know what's more ironic, Sasuke? You love yourself so much that you are being so selfish! You've said that your son was your first priority but the truth is you have no intention of putting Sae first! It's your own self that you tried to protect more.

Much much more than Sae's… You make me sick, Uchiha!" He grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and fisted it up, forcing the blind man to stand up.

"You're even _worse_ than your big _brother_!" Kiba spat. Sasuke was so angry at the accusation, and even angrier to hear him being compared to Itachi that punched Kiba- right on the jaw.

The latter staggered backwards, releasing his fists automatically that made Sasuke fell backward onto the chair too. Kiba picked himself up and strode towards the door. He turned to see the pale man becoming impossibly paler and snickered at him, "Don't get mad at me, Uchiha, because I'm right. Be mad at your selfish-self!"

Kiba left.

And for the first time in many many years since his mother's death, Sasuke let tears fell down his cheeks freely. He was no better than his aniki after all, huh?

He cried till there were no more tears left. All the pent up frustrations, fears and sadness in all these years were poured out that morning.

Sadly, there was no one he could cry with.

**000**

When Sae came home that late afternoon, that was where he saw his father; slumping on his chair with blood-shot red eyes and tear stains on his face. The man was so much into his world that he didn't even respond to Sae's calling. When the boy touched his father, cold sweaty arms alarmed him. Sae touched his father's forehead but it was burning.

Swallowing his panic, Sae felt like crying. He wanted to run to get Naruto but he wasn't sure if the man was at Kiba's place; especially since he has a guest now.

"Otousan…" Sae gave it a try, blinking back his tears. His Otousan had always comforted him and now it's his turn to return the gesture, but he hasn't got a clue what to do.

"Naruto…" his father's hoarse whisper almost wasn't heard, but because Sae was concentrating much on his father's expression, he could see the words forming on his now dried lips.

"I-I'll get him!" Sae quickly said. "I'll get him, Otousan! Please, please wait till I come back!" Sasuke ran out, not knowing where to head first. He was already tired from the soccer he had with his friends after school, but he couldn't just abandon his old man!

Running as quickly as he could, Sae head to a place which he thought would help him find Naruto-san.

"Iruka-sensei!" he screamed at the top of his lungs when he reached the familiar place. Iruka who had just came back from work walked out when he heard Sae- panicking with some tears in his eyes.

"Sae?! What happened to you?" the teacher ushered the child inside, noticing how he was sobbing and shaking from the running that he did.

"P-Please, sensei! Please save Otousan!" Sae finally cracked under pressure and cried, sobbing into his teacher's arms.

"What happened to Sasuke, Sae? Tell me!" he said urgently.

"I-I don't know! He was l-like that when I c-came h-home!" the child cried more, remembering how unnaturally pale his Otousan's face was. "He d-din't hear me when I-I called h-him… But he s-said Naruto-ssan's name… Please sensei! Please get N-Naruto-san to O-Otousan," Sae coughed and the tears came out faster.

Iruka wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he picked the boy up into his arms and letting the boy cried while he went to his phone, dialling Naruto's cellphone. The blond picked it up and after hearing Iruka, he said he'd be on his way straight to Sasuke's. He asked if Sae could stay with Iruka till he found out what was going on.

* * *

**TBC****…  
**Did anyone see _that_ coming? 


	13. Shattered Heart

To cfox: Not quite there yet, but almost XD

Standard disclaimer applies. Some OOCness in this chapter. Lime-ish towards the end. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shattered Heart**

"Sasuke?" Naruto carefully called when he reached the Uchiha residence. As much as yesterday's event was hurtful, he couldn't just abandon the man. Especially when it was true that Sasuke needed him.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" Naruto tried again, stepping into the house. Something caught his eyes. "Sasuke!" He ran towards the unmoving man, shocked to see the messy state he was in. "Fuck! What the hell happened?!" he checked for any injuries, and when he found none except for the burning on the man's forehead, Naruto breathed a relief sigh.

"Can you hear me, Sasuke?" Naruto was getting panicked at the lack of response that he got from the other man. Hell, he didn't even look like he was breathing!

"Come on, Sasuke… Look at me!" He whispered desperately, wanting the dull grey gaze fell on him. Then, what seemed like miracle, the pale cold fingers twitched.

"Na… ruto?" the whisper was more like a broken chord. But it was a response nonetheless. Respond is good, Naruto breathed in relief.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm here, Sasuke," Naruto rubbed the cold hands, trying to warm it up. Sasuke's eyes were suddenly closed and he groaned painfully, pearls of tears started to fall down. "I'm sorry!" he muttered over and over again, like it was a mantra to make everything turned out okay again.

"Shhhh… Shhh, it's okay now…. I'm here…. Shhh… Don't cry, Sasuke…" Naruto's panic came back as he tried to comfort the other man. What the hell has happened?! What the fuck made Sasuke broken like this?! The surge of protectiveness startled him; it was much more powerful than whatever feeling of protectiveness that he had on the man in the past.

Naruto picked the slumped man, trying to get him to stand up and send him into his room. The fact that Sasuke was taller made him think that it was going to be hard. It was, when he tried to pull Sasuke to stand and the man was slouched heavily on the sofa. He seemed to have lost every will to move, only repeating those apologies like a broken record.

"Come on, Sasuke… help me out here… I'm going to take you to your room. And I can't do it if you don't help me… Friends help each other, Sasuke, so come… help me out here…" That seemed to do the trick. Once Sasuke had stood up though, Naruto realized he was lighter than what he should be. The blond slung one pale arm across his shoulder and placed his on the man's torso, supporting him.

The broken man was still crying softly, like a child who had lost a toy. "Shhh… Don't cry, Sasuke… I'm here… Shhhh" He wiped the tears away, but it came more and more as the man apologized more.

"I forgive you now… So don't cry anymore, okay? Shhh…." It broke his heart to see Sasuke like this. Even when his father died, Sasuke wasn't broken like this. All he wanted to do now was to hug the man and cried together, sharing the tears and burden. But someone, one of them has to be strong for the other, especially when one was broken like this… broken like the glass had shattered and it was impossible to glue it all together.

Naruto placed him onto the bed, pulling the blanket up till it covered the man's shoulder. He tucked it in and was ready to go out to take a glass of water for Sasuke. That was when his wrist was gripped so tight, Naruto almost winced.

But the expression on Sasuke's face made him bit his lips. "Please…" Sasuke croaked. "Please don't leave me… Naruto… I'm sorry… Please don't go!" the plea broke all his restraints. His _own_ warm tears fell down and instantly he climbed onto bed, next to Sasuke. He hugged the man and the man replied by hugging him back, desperately clinging to make sure Naruto was by his side and was very much alive and breathing.

They stayed like that until Sasuke cried himself to sleep, still apologizing and pleading for Naruto not to let him go. Naruto kissed the tears away, smoothing the shiny black locks and whispered sweet nothing, reassuring that he has forgiven the raven-haired and promising him that he wouldn't go anywhere, wouldn't leave him.

The blond too, fell asleep like that.

**000**

When Naruto didn't call Iruka back and didn't pick his phone up, Iruka was getting more and more worried. Sae had fall asleep on the sofa, giving in to the tiredness that consumed all his energy. Finally, Iruka made the decision to send Sae to Kiba's and look for Naruto and Sasuke.

"What happened to your jaw?" Iruka asked as he saw the blue bruise. Kiba shrugged it off by saying nothing, so Iruka let it go.

"I'll come and pick him up again when I have made sure everything is alright." Hinata looked worried for Naruto too, but Iruka smiled in reassurance.

The teacher noticed how dark the house was. His heart thumped eratically at the thought that the two was somewhat hurt inside. Damn it! He should have brought Kiba along! Iruka called for the two as he stepped inside; grimacing at how the lights were not switched on. He flicked the lights on as he walked in further.

When he reached the master bedroom though, what he saw almost made him smile. But as he looked and walked closer, he saw the tear stains and Iruka worried for the worst.

"Naruto?" he whispered carefully.

The blue eyes were suddenly opened, peering into his own dark brown eyes. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whispered back, careful not to wake the man who was still clinging to him. When Naruto moved, the hold tightened. Naruto knew he couldn't get out of the grips soon, so he looked back to Iruka, "I'm sorry sensei. Sasuke's not feeling well and I'm going to take care of him for a few days. If you can do us a favour and look after Sae in the meanwhile, I'll be thankful. I'm sure Sasuke will too."

"Is he alright? Is he sick?" Iruka whispered worriedly, on his knees to speak softly with Naruto at the bed's side.

"I… I'm not sure… He's burning up a bit, but other than that, he's quite alright I guess, physically. Mentally, I'm not so sure. But I don't think I want Sae to look at him like this. It will freak him out… Just tell him that I'll look after his Otousan and until then, he has nothing to worry about…"

Iruka stood to think about that. He finally agreed. "I'll go and grab Sae's uniforms and books." Naruto nodded. "Call me if you need anything, Naruto. Call me to tell about Sasuke's progress too. Sae might ask when he can come home."

"Okay… I'll keep in touch."

"Good. Take care, Naruto."

"Thanks, sensei…"

Iruka went back to Kiba's place to pick Sae up. The little child was awake and now was playing with Akamaru. When he saw Iruka, he quickly ran to the teacher and asked him if his Otousan was okay. Iruka told Sae what Naruto told him.

"So I cannot go home, yet?" Sae asked, a bit disappointed, a bit worried for his Otousan.

Iruka kneeled. "Your Father is a bit sick right now, and Naruto-san is looking after him really carefully. When he's a bit well, I promise you can go home, okay?"

Sae looked like he was about to cry, but the child put on a brave face, took in a large breathe in and smiled a little. "Okay…"

"Good boy… Now, in the mean time, you'll come and stay with me, okay? We can go to school together tomorrow."

Black eyes eyed the large big dog. "Can I stay here instead, Iruka-sensei? I want to play with Akamaru…"

Iruka looked torn. Kiba saw this and offered to let them take Akamaru back with them.

"Thank you, Kiba."

"It's okay, Iruka. Sae needs Akamaru more. Keep him as long as you want. I'll send some of his food tomorrow. Is… Sasuke really okay?"

Iruka shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Naruto will keep us up on that. Let's just hope everything is alright with them." Kiba nodded. Something's telling him that it had something to do with him.

"When is Hana going back to the city?" Iruka asked then.

"Tomorrow."

"I think, maybe she should go and live with Moegi or something. It will be the town's talk if she lives with only you in the house."

"Yeah… that was what I was thinking too. I'll go and talk to Moegi tomorrow."

**000**

It was only later that night when Naruto could wriggle himself out without waking or alerting the sleeping Uchiha. He stretched his limbs and yawned widely. Then, he went to check all the doors locked and switched on some lights. Naruto decided to take a shower before making some sandwich for supper.

Naruto went back into Sasuke's room, bringing a plate of sandwich and a glass of milk and another glass of water. He really didn't want to wake the fragile man up but looking at his current condition, he had a good guess that Sasuke hadn't eaten anything since he became like this.

"Sasuke," he shook the broad shoulder gently. "Sasuke, wake up…" he whispered.

The pale man stirred and groaned, but refused to open his eyes.

"Wake up, Sasuke… you need to eat something. Then you can go back to sleep…"

"Don't… leave…" the words shot into Naruto's heart like a sharp arrow.

"I'm not going to leave you," he promised, almost fiercely. "But you have to open your eyes and eat something."

After a while, Sasuke nodded weakly, agreeing on Naruto's insistence. Naruto helped him up to the bathroom to wash his face first and when he got Sasuke onto the bed, the man looked more tired than before. Seeing at how energy-less Sasuke was, Naruto fed him, assisted him in drinking the milk and water. He gave the man a couple of paracetamol tablets for the slight burn on his forehead. The man took it without any question or resistence.

Just as before, when Naruto was about to go out to send the dishes into the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pleading him to not to leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" he whispered, rubbing the pale hand on his wrist. "I'll just go and send these into the kitchen, but I'll come back. I'm not leaving, I promise." With that as reassurance, Naruto tucked Sasuke into bed again.

He came back when his work outside the room was done and took his place next to Sasuke on the bed again. This time, Sasuke oddly snuggled up, almost childishly to him and pressed his face into Naruto's chest, taking in all the warmth the blond could offer. Naruto smiled a little, amused, shocked and a little sad. He wrapped his arms around the pale man and kissed atop the black crown gently.

"Sleep well…"

Next morning was not any better. The burning was no longer there but Sasuke still looked dazed and almost like a child everytime he thought Naruto was leaving him. By evening however, the man had gone quiet; too calm that it almost scared Naruto. Perhaps he realized that Naruto was indeed not going anywhere as he promised.

During dinner, Naruto had succeeded in getting Sasuke out of the room to eat at the dining table. The man however was quiet as a clam, and only nodded or shaking a 'no' at Naruto's questions.

The blond called Iruka, saying Sasuke looked better today. But he still asked Iruka to look after Sae for tomorrow and depending on the progress tomorrow, he'd let Iruka know if Sae could come home.

Sasuke was still awake when he got into the room. Naruto carefully took his place and lay down, propping his elbow to turn and look at the man. Sasuke didn't move this time, lying flat on his back, eyes blinking as if thinking of something.

"You want to tell me anything?" Naruto tried. He wasn't sure if he should take Sasuke into his arms tonight.

"No…" the other unexpectedly whispered back. Okay, that's good… he's talking back now… Naruto thanked the God for this.

"Okay… Sleep tight, alright? I'll be right next to you…" Naruto closed his eyes but he opened it when he felt something grabbed his hands. Sasuke was still flat on his back, but his hand had found Naruto's and he laced their hands together.

Naruto squeezed back, whispering 'Good night' lovingly. He had to restraint himself from kissing the other's forehead though.

The next morning, Naruto was preparing breakfast when he heard heavy footsteps and saw Sasuke in the kitchen, eyes trailing on him even though the man couldn't see. Naruto smiled. Sasuke seemed to look a lot better today.

"You're feeling better?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "I feel… icky though…" Sasuke looked like he was sniffing himself, which made Naruto laughed out loud. When he saw Sasuke smiled a little, Naruto assured himself that everything would be okay now.

"Go and get a shower. I'll make breakfast."

Naruto had just finished making a pot of tea when the taller man came in and took his seat. "Tea?" he asked gingerly.

Sasuke nodded. They ate in silence, Naruto not knowing what to say and Sasuke not knowing if he should explain. He was quite sure Naruto wanted to know what had happened, but he himself wasn't sure; every little thing that Naruto told him at Kiba's place, Kiba's accusation, Sae's silent requests and his own thoughts were all jumbled up.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Naruto offered at last.

Sasuke shook his head. "I… need some time to think…"

"Okay… But I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

It was when Naruto sent Sasuke back to his room that the other asked about Sae. "I asked Iruka-sensei to look after him for a few days, I hope you don't mind." Sasuke shook his head at this. "Do you want Sae to come home tonight?"

"I… would like to go and see him first…"

"Okay… Do you want to go now?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's alright. I'm free now."

Naruto was hoping it was Iruka-sensei's session in Sae's class when they arrived at the school compound. The lucky lady was on his side indeed. The teacher excused himself when he saw the blond, mistaking it with an emergency and shot a worry glance at Sae.

"Something happened with Sasuke?"

"No. He looks better, but he said he wants to talk to Sae though. Can you excuse Sae for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

It only took Iruka seconds to get Sae. "Is Otousan okay?"

"Yeah. He'd like to see you. He's in the music room. Come, I'll take you there."

As they were walking towards the music room, they heard a beautiful song was played. Naruto reminisced at how Sasuke used to play piano to vent out his unspoken emotion. Looks like that didn't change.

"Otousan?" Sasuke stopped playing at that, turning as Sae walked slowly to him. Sasuke signalled the boy to come closer and the child quickly ran into his Father's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone, okay?" Naruto said and went to wait at the end of the corridor. Times like this made him feel like a stranger intruding the happy buble that was all Uchiha household.

Maybe Sasuke was right afterall?

Somehow, that thought was more hurtful than Sasuke's words before.

In the music room, Sasuke hugged his son back. "Are you okay, Otousan?" the child whispered in his ear.

"I'm okay…"

Sae let go and Sasuke picked him up to sit him on his laps. The boy caressed his Father's ivory soft skin, to check for no more tear stains. "You looked so sad, Otousan…" he whispered, afraid that it was true and he had no power to help him. "I didn't know how to make you not sad anymore…" he added quickly.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, young man… But I'm okay now. Otousan's not sad anymore…" Sasuke traced his own hand on the boy's soft skin and black hair. The other hand rubbed Sae's back reassuringly.

"Did Naruto-san comfort you?"

"Mmm…" Sasuke nodded, feeling Sae laced his hands on his neck.

"Sae… Otousan want to know… What do you really want?"

"Eh? I want Otousan to be happy!" Sae grinned. That made Sasuke chuckled. "Put that aside, what do you **really **want?" Sasuke tried again.

"Mmm… I don't know… You gave me everything. I just want you to be happy."

"What about Naruto-san? You didn't want him to go right?"

"I like Naruto-san… But… But I love you, Otousan… If Naruto-san can make you happy, I will want Naruto-san to stay with us forever!"

Sasuke chuckled again. "What about you? Will you be happy if Naruto-san comes into our lives?"

Sae nodded vigorously, as though that act could be seen by his father. "Un! He makes me happy too! I would like him to stay with us… If you don't mind, Otousan…" Sae leaned in and shyly whispered into his Father's ear, "Can he be Sae's 'Mommy'?"

Sasuke froze at that. He quickly brought his mind at the current event and tried to let his gaze fall into Sae's black orbs deeply. "Do you want that?" he asked carefully. Sae bit his lips. Sometimes when he looked at the other kids who had mothers waiting for them after school, he felt somewhat painful in his chest. But he had never voiced it out to his father, knowing the older male wasn't close to anyone in particular.

Until Naruto came that is.

When Naruto came and lived with them, he felt like his family was complete. Naruto sent him to school and then waited for him at the gate when the school was over. Naruto would cook with them and helped him to set up the table for dinner. Naruto listened to his daily activities and helped him with his homeworks. He also told him a lot of stories and tales and Sae always fell asleep hearing those voice lulling him down.

He told these to Sasuke and waited for his father's reply. He saw his father swallowed and he thought that Sasuke didn't like what he's hearing, so he quickly added, "But if Otousan don't want it, I don't mind. Otousan is enough for me!"

Sasuke almost cursed himself for his stupidity. Kiba was right all along. He felt sick for being such a bastard. He was selfish after all, huh? That made him no better than Itachi! Sasuke was mad. But he was mad at himself. All this while, he thought he was doing the best for Sae but he was only thinking about himself when making a decision that involved Naruto.

He didn't ask what Sae thought at all.

"I'm sorry, Sae…" Sasuke hugged the boy tightly. Fuck, he felt like an idiot!

"Otousan…"

"I'll talk to Naruto, okay? And we will discuss about this… You don't have to worry anymore about me being sad. I promise I'll make you happy."

Sae didn't quite understand it, but his gut told him that maybe Naruto-san will live with them after this. This thought alone made him happy.

"Now, go back to your class. Iruka-sensei will be mad if I steal you for too long." He lifted Sae and put him down on the floor again.

"Otousan?" Sae asked as he stood in front of his father. "Hmm?

"I can stay at Iruka-sensei's house again tonight. So that way you can have more time to discuss with Naruto-san… Kiba-jiji lends Akamaru to us and I'd like to play with him again…"

"Okay… But you are welcome home at any time, okay?"

"Okay… I'll be home tomorrow! Iruka-sensei had cool anime and I haven't finished watching them with sensei yet… But I'll come home before dinner, I promise."

"Sure, young man… Have fun with Akamaru…"

"Bye, Otousan!"

Naruto took the kid back to his class and he quietly slipped into the music room to hear and watch Sasuke played song after song on the piano.

**000**

"Do you want to go home or shall we go out for lunch?" Naruto asked as he buckled Sasuke up on the front seat.

"We can eat out, I guess."

"Okay. Have anything specific?" Sasuke shook his head at this.

"You seemed quiet. Want to tell me if anything's bothering you?" Naruto asked later after they had placed their order.

"Just thinking."

"Alright. I'll be here if you need to ask for an opinion." Sasuke nodded at this. They ate in silence. That was bothering Naruto- a lot. He had wanted to know what Sasuke and Sae were discussing in the music room, but he's quite sure it was none of his business.

"Is Sae coming home tonight?" Naruto settled for that at the moment.

"No. He wants to play with Akamaru and watch the anime Iruka played for him."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Looks like the black box has a good use after all…"

"Perhaps… Maybe I was too strict on Sae…"

Naruto looked up; stunned. Somehow, Sasuke was not… Sasuke.

"You don't have to bring Hinata around?"

"What? Oh, no… I'll let Kiba handles that. He's more than willing to take the job off me at the moment. I have a feeling there's a chemistry in between them, you know?" Naruto wriggled his eyebrow playfully and when he saw no reaction from Sasuke except for nodding, he felt like smacking himself for forgetting that Sasuke couldn't see. Naruto shook his head and mellowed down. "Do you want to discuss anything, Sasuke?" he asked after a moment.

Sasuke ignored the question. Instead he asked one of his own to Naruto. "You don't have to do anything else?"

"No. Sasuke, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"I- We'll discuss it at home, I guess…"

The journey back home was another silence. Though he knew Sasuke was normally silent, it was not _this_ kind of silence. It was bugging him and as seconds ticked, Naruto got more and more nervous. He thought things over and over and now he came to a conclusion. Maybe he could discuss that with Sasuke when he was ready for a discussion.

He assisted the blind man to the living room, onto his chair. "Would you like a glass of water or something?"

"That will be nice."

Okay… He was being polite… Had he made the decision yet? Was this what all was about?

Naruto took the seat opposite Sasuke, placing the glasses of water on the table in between them. He felt like now was the time, before he lost all his courage. "Sasuke… I'd just like to apologize for what I've said to you on Sunday. I should have not been that selfish. I realize now it's not easy to trust someone again, especially when I broke a big promise and left 10 years in question. But I would still want us to work, so if you don't want to move in with me into the city, I'll buy a house and move here."

"What will you do as a job?"

"Uh… I haven't thought about that yet… Maybe I can work with Kiba, or be a free lence photographer. My sensei was a noted photographer and my work as a model exposed me to photographing, in a way. 'Sides, it was one of my many silly ambitions when I was younger, right? Why not make it real?"

"You mean, you would quit your modelling and acting?"

"I… did talk to my friends before I came here… that I was thinking of retiring from modelling… And probably just take small minor roles when the time permits in acting. I can do a lot of other stuff I guess. The money I earned in the past would last me good 10 more years, I guess."

"So, you want to waste all your talents away?" Sasuke looked at him guiltily.

"No… that's not what I mean. Sasuke, I meant every word I said on Sunday. I really want to make this- **us **work out… Money is not everything, Sasuke…"

"I can't let you do that, Naruto…"

"What?"

"I'm not going to take you away from your life now. You have good friends and fans and who am I to take that away…?"

Naruto swallowed the tightening in his throat. He looked at Sasuke helplessly. There were going in circles again and they would still end up on the same place. Haven't the last two days changed anything at all?! What about Sasuke's pleas, asking him not to leave?! Were those lies too?!

"This is going no where, is it?" Naruto sighed in defeat. "I'm going to take some fresh air; I'll be back soon…" Without waiting for Sasuke's reply or even looking at him, Naruto ran out of the house; not hearing Sasuke cursed colourfully to himself.

Great! He was pushing Naruto away again!

_Somebody, shoot me please!_

When Naruto came back to the house, it was around 4 o'clock. Okay, so maybe he needed more time than he thought. Cloud watching was more distracting and time-consuming than he had assumed before. Maybe Shikamaru was right afterall- that it was so entertaining that you tend to forget the whole world even existed.

It was when Naruto noticed the house looked so eery silent that he panicked, remembering what had happened two days ago.

_Please, please God, don't__ let anything break him anymore!_

But when he saw the man was sleeping on his bed, Naruto sighed in relief. He walked closer, to watch that aristocratic feature soften in sleep, as though nothing worried them. But when he saw the long black lashes were wet, Naruto cursed himself. Sasuke had cried again.

Naruto kneeled and sat on the floor, resting his head in his crossing arms at the edge of the bed. He could hear the gentle, calm breathing of the Uchiha. One would never think that Sasuke was a fragile mass at the moment.

He himself was confused. What the hell was Sasuke trying to tell him?

Was he wanted in the Uchiha's life or not?

Why can't they just speak _English_?!

Blue eyes opened slowly. Naruto blinked. He didn't even realize it that he fell asleep! He rubbed his eyes slowly and when he heard the different breathing pattern coming from above him, Naruto was aware that Sasuke was no longer asleep.

Naruto made no move to stand up or sit on the bed, instead, he trailed his gaze onto the person who was flat on his bed, dull grey eyes were opened and blinking at times.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Deep but soft voice was heard. Naruto didn't know what to reply. Sasuke had never been a willing person when it came to apologizing, but that was all pretty much he's been doing in the past almost 36 hours.

Sasuke turned on his side, facing away from Naruto.

"I'm no different from him, right?" Sasuke whispered in a defeated tone. "I am a coward… a selfish arrogant bastard who only thinks about himself… Just like him, Itachi… I don't know why you still want me, Naruto… Honestly I don't. I've hurt you many many times and yet you still come back."

Naruto kneel to see Sasuke had curled himself and buried his face into the pillow, shoulders shaking slightly. He sat onto the bed, taking Sasuke's shoulder to turn him around to face him. "Sasuke… Stop this. Talk to me!" He pulled the face free from the hands that were shielding it. Wet dull grey clashed with azure sky.

"Kiba was right," Sasuke started, which made Naruto startled. Kiba talked to Sasuke? When?! "I'm just like him!" he spat, but it was directed towards himself. "I'm just like him…" a lone tear fell down again.

"You are nothing like him, you hear me?!" Naruto defended fiercely. "You are not, Sasuke!" Naruto leaned in, forehead touching the paler one. "You are still the same arrogant bastard that I fell in love back then…"

When Sasuke didn't reply or lashed out on him at that, Naruto let a small smile on his lips. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"This new you after 10 years is still the same; still the same person who made me fall head over heels all over again… Your affection towards Sae only charmed me more into loving you more, Sasuke… So, in **no** way you are like Itachi!"

Sasuke swallowed visibly. "But I am selfish-"

"You are afraid!" Naruto cut and corrected him. "God, Sasuke! I have just realized just how scared you must be when I demanded to be let into your life again… You did back then and then look at what I did to you… I was the one who broke you… I was the one who hurt you the most and now when you had built a defence around you, I wanted you to let me in and leave you vulnerable for another hurting! **I** am the one who should apologize, Sasuke, not you! God, I'm so sorry!!" Every breathed word fanned on the other's face and lips, awakening something in Sasuke.

Every breath out warmed tanned face and pink lips; awakening something in Naruto's stomach and shivers shot up his spine.

"Will you forgive me, Sasuke? Because I don't think I can forgive myself without your forgiveness… your **real** forgiveness…"

Sasuke's only answer was a throw of arms on Naruto's neck and hugging the blond tight. Naruto almost laughed in relief and hugged him back, just as tightly.

"I tried…" Sasuke whispered softly. "God! I tried to push you away but every time the feelings got stronger and stronger! I can't deny it anymore! It's all your faults for making me feel like this again!"

Naruto pulled back slightly, now completely lying next to Sasuke and kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and down to claim the pink lips. Sasuke froze at first, but moments later, at Naruto's insistent seductive move with his lips, Sasuke kissed back.

When that happened, all logic was thrown away. They were taken back into the past where the world did not exist at all. It was just the two of them. Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke.

Passion filled and heightened as both moaned and groaned and automatically parted their lips at the same time. It has been 10 years, 10 long years since both found those pink lips again and now that the two pairs have found each other again, they could not stop; even if they wanted to.

Sasuke groaned, panted harshly as Naruto nipped his jaw, dropping butterfly kisses along and licking the sweats that had started to form on his necks. "Naruto…" passion-filled whisper was like cool balming air in his ears, despite the rising temperature. Naruto kissed more, licked more, and nipped more hearing the encouraging moans of one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as the man who had succeeded in worming his way into his heart again bit him hard at the junction of his neck and shoulderblade. The gasp excited the blond and he sucked the heated skin below him, making the paler man gasped more and involuntary moaning more.

It was getting more heated, hotter and and the temperature soared in the room They moved and rubbed their clothed-slick bodies together, trying to relieve the tension, the heat and the air that has started to suffocate them. Naruto returned to the sinful lips and claimed it like there was no tomorrow, thrusting his tongue in, mapping every curve, every crease, and every bump in Sasuke's hot cavern. Sasuke in return gave as much as he was given, lacing his hands into the same blond locks as he did 10 years ago.

Only when Naruto slipped his hand into his pants did Sasuke realized where the hand that wasn't thumbing and caressing his cheeks, jaw and neck went. The moment Naruto's hand touched the patch of black curls; Sasuke's eyes snapped opened- fear and something else were oddly evident in the dull grey orbs that usually held no emotion at all.

"Stop!" he suddenly gasped desperately. So into his world, Naruto mistook the desperate plea as passion-filled gasped. So he trailed his lips to the pale earlobes and thrust his tongue into the cavern there, licking and kissing the soft skin slowly, yet erotically.

"Please, Naruto! Stop this, please!" Mistaking another gasp as an encouragement, he lowered his hand more and grabbed the hardening mass under it.

Sasuke gasped again and again, making him swallowed whatever he wanted to say at the hand that was stroking him again and again. "Please…" this was when Naruto was aware that Sasuke was indeed talking rather than gasping his name. "Naruto, I -gasp- I haven't done this since-" It was cut by another moan.

"Shhh… it's okay… It's been a long time for me too…" Naruto smiled as he kissed the neck again and sucked on the skin hard.

Sasuke groaned, feeling himself loosing control more and more each passing second. "I mean- not since… Nghnnn... we did it back… Ahh!" Sasuke bucked his hips into the hand; all coherent thinking was gone from his now-dazed-mind.

Naruto however froze at this, unconsciously stopping whetever he was doing. He looked at Sasuke with widened eyes; the man below him no longer was in control of himself, surrendering everything into the passion and thrusted his hips again for more friction, growling a bit in frustration at the sudden stop.

"Not since we did it back… then?" the seconds that words left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke froze, eyes snapping opened at the realization of his _own_ words. "Fuck!" he cursed himself at how stupid he was, slipping away like that. Naruto watched Sasuke's expression turning from shock, horror and then anger.

He bit his lips. What did Sasuke mean by _that_?

"Sasuke, if… you haven't had-did…" Naruto let an exasperated sigh at his disability to speak properly. All he wanted to know was-

"Then, how did you _conceive_ Sae?!"

* * *

I've been waiting _forever_ to produce this chapter- especially the last part! XD 

**TBC  
****Next: **Secrets…


	14. Secrets

To cfox: See if your guess is right ;)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed. My apologies for making the last chapter a cliffhanger; though everything will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secrets**

"_Then, how did you conceive Sae?!"_

Sasuke closed his eyes, angry at himself for his stupid slip-away. Now there was no turning back. He knew Naruto would never leave it alone, let alone forget about it. Not when they have started to agree on something- that they both wanted each other.

That they both were still madly in love with each other.

He sat up. And he heard the blond next to him sat up too. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead and neck. He took big breaths, calming himself and thinking and choosing the words to explain everything to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He repositioned himself so he could sit and look at the man comfortably from where he was sitting. The man whom he just realized kept another big secret from him. It hurts, Naruto admitted. It hurt him because even if Sasuke declared to have the same feelings as him, he still couldn't trust Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, head bowed down so that the black bangs hanged around his face, conceiling his expression. He saw how the man struggled to speak, but the hurt was too much.

"I never for a second think Sae as not my own. I hope you know that it was the reason I've never talked about this to anyone. In fact, the only persons besides me who know about this were Shisui, Sae's mother who as you know now had deceased, and Iruka-sensei. I… just want you to not treat Sae any differently now… Please…"

Naruto wasn't sure where this was going; but he listened attentively, ignoring the small tugs and pull at his heart.

"After high school, Itachi disappeared. He was the one who managed all our finance and when he was gone for months, I was forced to work at the mines. Hell, I was so stupid to actually trust him into holding my account book, so I hadn't had a single cent with me."

Naruto's eyes widen at this.

-Flashback-

"_What do you mean _nothing_? I sent you a second letter with some money, teme! And apparently you receive that because the check was bank into your bank account…_

"_What money?" _

"_That money that I sent you! … but when I never received any reply at all, I realized that you have used me only to get money, so I stopped sending you more. _

"_I told you, idiot, that I have never received anything at all- apart that phone call, let alone money from you! You were gone and kept silence for 10 years and now you came back here to accuse me of gold-digging from you!"_

"_It was the truth!"_

"_It's never the truth! I didn't receive anything by mail or-" Sasuke suddenly stopped. His laboured breathing from anger started to calm down as his eyes squinted._

"_Itachi!" he whispered in malice. "That son of a bitch!" he cursed._

_Now it's Naruto's turn to be confused. "What?"_

_Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing…" he mumbled. "But I can assure you, Naruto. I never did get anything from you; that you have to believe me even if your head said otherwise. I would never take your money without any reason." _

-End Flashback-

Now he remembered that conversation… The reason why the cheques were banked in yet Sasuke had firmly declared that he received no cheque or money what-so-ever from the blond.

"Itachi was the one who took those cheques, wasn't it Sasuke?!" Naruto couldn't help to interrupt him.

"Put that aside for a moment. I'll tell you about that too if you want…" Sasuke looked away. "A few months afterwards, a girl came into my house. I was discussing about courses options with Iruka at that time when this girl, whom I realized was a senior who came after you left, came in crying and sobbing like there was no tomorrow. It took Iruka a while to calm her down and made her talk.

She… had slept with Itachi before he disappeared and now she was pregnant- almost 3 months pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I was torn between just leaving this girl so I could go away and study or just… do something about it. But the child… fuck, the child she's pregnant with is my own blood. Mother would be heartbroken if she knew. And this girl… the town people would scorn her for having a child out of a wedlock.

So I decided the only thing that I thought was logical at that time…"

"You married her…" Naruto whispered. His heart suddenly reached out to him- A boy who was just out of high school, and suddenly had to carry that much of a burden.

"The Law wouldn't allow me to marry yet but she was 19 I think, and so that legalized everything as long as I had my guardian's consent. The Inuzukas attended the wedding and so did some other people. But her parents… the only other reason I married her because her parents disowned her the minutes they knew she was pregnant. They didn't even come to the wedding…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto tried to cup Sasuke's face but the man refused to look at Naruto.

_Don't shut me out yet!_

"I've… never had sex with her if you were referring to that earlier; heck I didn't even touch her or anyone else for that matter after the marriage…" Somehow, that statement made Naruto happy. He felt bad for Sasuke, but that statement… that statement made him realized why Sasuke was pleading for him to stop before.

He was the only one who had _ever_ touched Sasuke… The surge of protectiveness thickened more beyond his own reasons. He'd never let anyone touch Sasuke. Ever!  
_He's mine! Mine and only mine!_

Sasuke took the lack of reply from Naruto as the cue for him to continue. "The truth was… I was angry with her. I went out very early in the morning and came back late at night. When Shisui went into labour, I even had half thought of killing that child with my own bare hands because I thought I couldn't do this… I wanted so badly to continue my studies that I was ready to throw everything away. As far as I was concern at that time, my role to give her and her baby the Uchiha name was over…

But… when the midwife told me Shisui had died in labour… I was… dumbstruck I guess. I was hoping the baby died too but then she passed me this small bundle of pale mass with black crown, just like mine… I could feel my resolve crumbling… But as soon as he opened his eyes and stared at me back with the same black eyes an Uchiha has, I never thought of anything else of him, except my son…

Naruto, Sae may not be my biological son, but he's my son! My own blood!" the anguish in Sasuke's voice shattered Naruto's heart. He knew the raven-haired was soft albeit his arrogant attitude back then, but he never thought Sasuke had this much of affection towards someone.

"Nobody's going to take him away, Sasuke…" Naruto realized Sasuke was afraid. Afraid if somebody knew of this, Sae would be taken away from him. Sae, who was the only one Sasuke had when Naruto's gone. Sae, the only reason why Sasuke was still standing until now.

"You're scared that if people know about this, they are going to take Sae away from you… right? It's okay now, Sasuke… Nobody's going to take Sae away from you…" Naruto automatically hugged Sasuke, the man whom he fell in love over and over again as layers of secrets were revealed.

Naruto felt the man was shaking his head in Naruto's chest. He was mumbling something that Naruto couldn't make out what it was. So Naruto pulled back. And he saw fears clearly visible in Sasuke's expression.

"Itachi came back after Sae was born. He wanted to sell the house and properties because of his debts. I refused so he threatened to take Sae away from me. I had to agree… but I demanded part of the money from it to buy a smaller house. Later when Itachi disappeared again, people were looking for him to collect their debts. Since I was the closest thing to Itachi, they demanded money from me, instead…" Naruto was horrified at this.

"Anyway, I used that money to pay Itachi's debt. It was my life and Sae's or their money. I could find money but I'd die if Sae dies. Kiba's Dad came across the news and since I've never taken anything from them, he offered this house…"

Naruto's hands were shaking when he traced the ivory skin on Sasuke's face softly. He repeated the man's name over and over again as though it was a mantra that could ease Sasuke's pain. And his own.

"To answer your question earlier, Naruto… Yes, I suspected Itachi was the one who took your money… I don't know how but somehow he got a hold of your letters first before they reached me."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Naruto wanted to scream in anger but it came out as a confused whisper, laced with pain and anguish at what Sasuke had to endure.

Sasuke shrugged. "One of the fights we had when he came back was he blamed me for his bleak future- that I was the reason he had to quit school and work. He… I think he hold a grudge against me, for having to pay for my piano lessons back then. Naruto, Itachi was better at them than me. He loathed it when he had to stop playing _and _pay for my lesson. And then when Mother was sick, he had to **quit **school for extra money."

Naruto hugged him to stop Sasuke from blaming himself more. "It's not your fault!" he whispered angrily. "Stop blaming yourself… please…" Naruto whispered brokenly.

When they pulled apart, Naruto cupped the fair cheek. "Thank you for telling me…" he thumbed the pink lips and wet his own. Blue eyes were locked onto soft pink petals and he was straining himself from taking those sweet lips into a bruising kiss.

"I owe you at least that…" Sasuke whispered and Naruto watched, fascinated at how the words formed. When Sasuke's tongue wetted those lips, Naruto's restraint was gone. He had wanted to feel that tongue inside his own mouth again.

Sasuke was shocked when Naruto claimed his lips in a sweet, searing kiss again. But he snapped as Naruto parted his own lips and thrusted in.

All he wanted was for Naruto to take the pain, the anguish away in any way possible by the blond.

_Take it all away, Naruto… Heal me… Make me forget… Stay by my side, don't leave and I'll let you in this time  
__I love you!_

_I love you too!_

**000**

Naruto slightly groaned as he blinked his eyes opened. He felt sore here and there but that didn't register much until he saw raven mass covering his eyes. The room was _warm _and he felt something soft nudged closer, giving in more warmth. That was when his brain replayed the scene that had just taken place hours ago; heat crawled up his neck and face. Naruto smiled nonetheless.

He's in. Sasuke finally let him in.

That thought was put to a stop when his stomach growled though. A low chuckle made him realized _he_ was the one who had just woken up. The other had been awake before him.

"What a way to ruin the moment, _dobe_!"

"I'm sorry for being hungry, _teme_!"

His stomach growled, louder this time, again and both laughed lightly. "Fine, fine! I'm up! Stupid stomach!" Naruto mumbled darkly. He moved to go out of the bed, but not before giving Sasuke a soul-tearing deep kiss.

"Horny…" Sasuke snorted when Naruto ended the kiss.

"Like you're not?" Sasuke blushed prettily at this and Naruto chuckled. "Come on, Sasuke. I'll wash you up and then we can raid the kitchen for something to eat."

"Hell no! I'm not gonna let you bathe me just because I can't see!"

Naruto frowned. "That's not what I mean, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "I know. But I'm not giving in to your perverted ideas either."

"Che! You really think highly of yourself, aren't you?"

"Go and shower, Naruto. Your growling stomach is annoying me…"

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly and stomped out of the room. Sasuke could guess what his reaction was. He smirked.

The blond was stirring the soup when he noticed Sasuke with wet raven hair sticking to his nape and forehead stepped into the kitchen. Naruto licked his lips unconsciously; his stomach stirred but for a totally different reasons now.

Sasuke looked _edible_.

The latter walked closer and for a moment, he thought Sasuke could really see the way he was giving him. The raven-haired however walked passed him and boil the water in the kettle, asking him if he's like a mug of coffee. Naruto said yes but he shook his head hard internally. It was a bit too much to hope for, he guessed, but they'd learn to trust each other more now.

"It's good that Sae's not here tonight, huh?" Naruto said nervously while they ate.

"He said he wanted to give us more time to discuss."

Naruto froze at that. "Are you really sure he's _seven_, Sasuke?"

"Idiot!" Naruto frowned at the insult but let it go.

"I've decided, Naruto," Sasuke said a while later. Naruto looked at him. "Sae and I will go with you to the city, but… But I still feel uncomfortable with the way you want to support us both…"

Naruto sighed. As much as he wanted to knock some sense into Sasuke, he knew that the man had his own pride and self value. But Naruto didn't want to push it; Sasuke might change his mind if he did that.

"What if… I pay for Sae and your needs first for now… When you've got your own money, we can reverse the role?" He suggested after thinking hard.

Sasuke was silent, weighing what Naruto suggested. That would work; but he had no qualification to work a good enough job to pay Naruto back. And the fact that he's blind didn't help either.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" the blond was starting to fidget when Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time.

"How the hell am I supposed to pay you back? I don't even have a stable job!" Naruto know the anger was directed to Sasuke himself, but he couldn't help to feel hurt.

"Sasuke… Let me pay for your studies… You can find jobs then-"

"But that would take years-"

"I want you to live with me till the day we die, dammit!"

That was effective in shutting Sasuke up. He looked down, ashamed that he was doing it again- hurting Naruto. He shook his head, let out a low disbelief chuckle, angry at himself. "I don't know how you can stand me, Naruto…"

"Because I love you. It's that simple but it's the truth…"

The chuckle slowly became a smirk as Sasuke looked up to Naruto. "I guess that's the same reason how I can stand your idiocy, huh?"

"Hey!!"

"Does that mean I am right to assume that you will want to pay for the doctors to check my eyes too?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Was it possible for Sasuke to read his mind?! "Yes, if you want me to tell you the truth. I want to pay for it all. I want to spend all my money on you, Uchiha Sasuke, so don't you dare refuse!

"Who's the arrogant bastard, now?"

"Only because I have to keep up with one!"

**000**

It was almost noon when they woke up again the next day. This time both were too lazy too get up or even move away. They barely had any sleep last night, and when they woke up after the short nap, the two were at it again and again like the world has come to an end.

They even put bunnies to shame!

"Time to wake up, Naruto…"

"I am awake…!" Naruto mumbled in against Sasuke's broad shoulder. Sasuke chuckled, taking in Naruto's scent.

"Then move your ass and go clean yourself. I'm hungry."

Naruto only snuggled more, clearly not wanting to move. "You can eat me," he mumbled, a bit shyly as he felt his face warmed.

Sasuke was shock at first but then he laughed. "I'm not hungry for you at the moment, idiot. I'm hungry for real food," he teased. "Now up! Up!" He pushed Naruto away.

Naruto got the message and sat up. "I'm hurt, Sasuke… Really hurt now…" he pouted.

"Yes, and I love you too…" Naruto's eyes widen a fraction before he squealed and tackled Sasuke. He kissed the swollen lips noisily and sloppily. The raven glared when Naruto ended the kissed and gave him a silly grin.

"What was that for?"

"You said it… you said you love me too!" Naruto was so happy that he ignored the dull grey eyes were digging holes into his forehead.

At Naruto's confession however, Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "I thought we cleared it up last night…" Naruto only grinned more to see the red hue accompanied Sasuke's statement.

"Yeah, well, now I've heard it from your own lips…"

Sasuke suddenly gave him a predatory look. "You want to know what else you can hear from my own lips, Naruto?" his lowered husky voice made Naruto gulped as he felt himself unconsciously hardened again.

"Sasuke…" he leaned in as the pale hands crept up and rolled his nipple expertly, making the nub hard and stood out…

**000**

"For real, Naruto, what will you do if you're thinking of quitting modeling?"

"I told you, I'll do some photographing. I could learn more from Jiraiya; or maybe could even photograph for him. He's concertrating on writing at the moment."

Sasuke seemed to be thinking about it. Then a smirk formed on his lips. Naruto watched him from the corner of his eyes, not liking Sasuke's arrogant expression. "Actually, that will be good. I'll agree with you if you want to stop modeling. In fact, I forbid you from doing it anymore."

It was like the dull grey pierced his azure blue and saw Naruto naked to the core of his soul. "You're mine!" Sasuke hissed, growling a bit. But the message was clear and Naruto unknowingly nodded in nervousness. His own eyes were trapped into that dull grey.

Until Sasuke broke it off that is. Only then did Naruto feel like he could breathe freely. "Possessive bastard…" he complained, hoping that Sasuke didn't catch it.

"_Your_ possessive bastard, dobe."

"_Your_ dobe, you mean?"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "That's exactly what I meant." Naruto stuck out hi tongue in reply. Arrogant bastard, he fumed inwardly.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Sae asked me… if you could be his 'Mommy'?"

Naruto's eyes widen. "W-What?!"

"I think he's ready to accept you as part of us," Sasuke shook his head to correct that statement. "No, I think he wants you to be part of us, the Uchiha."

Naruto blinked back tears. "He does?" When Sasuke confirmed, there was something in his throat that rendered him from speaking properly.

"Are you crying, dobe?"

"No!" Sasuke chuckled at the pathetic attempt to cover it. "I'm blind, Naruto, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. What say you, now?"

Naruto was confused at first, but his eyes widened once more when he realized what Sasuke meant. "A-Are you asking me… to _marry_ you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Somewhere along that line… I'm not sure it's legal in here though."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, tears were all gone now. "Thank you very much, Teme! Such a _romantic_ statement to ruin the moments!" Sasuke laughed at this. Naruto pouted.

"What are you going to tell Sae now?" Naruto asked later.

"I'll explain it like how I explain other things- the truth."

"Not helping, Sasuke."

"Whoever asked you to help me? I've been doing all the explanations to him before. Sae can handle this. Besides, he wants you as much as I want you in our lives."

"Sasuke, I hope you realize that Sae is only 7. Won't he be confused having two fathers rather than a father and a mother?"

"Idiot! Sae's more intelligent than the credit you gave him. He doesn't care about all that. You after all, have done a good job as his 'mother' so far," Sasuke smirked.

"Are you meaning to say I'm like a girl, bastard?" Naruto scowled. He's very male, damn it!

Sasuke snorted at this. "Hasn't the fact that you bottom so far made it clear yet?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he stuttered and red hinted on his cheek. "You're such an ass!!"

"But you still love me anyway." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Whatever!"

They were still like that, this time arguing about trivial matter when the front door was opened and a 'Tadaima' was shouted cheerfully. When Sae saw his Father and Naruto-san had smiles on their face, answering low 'Okaeri' (or not so low with Naruto), Sae gave a big grin.

Naruto-san made his Otousan happy again.

And Otousan had discussed with Naruto- whatever he needed to discuss anyway.

"How was your stay at Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked a while later, when Sae had shower and changed his clothes. By that time, Naruto had already set the table for dinner.

"It was fun! Kiba-jiji said he'll drop by to send my stuff here when he came to take Akamaru at Iruka-sensei's house tonight."

"Why didn't Kiba come earlier and drop you along? Wouldn't that be easier?" Naruto looked at Sae.

"He was taking Hinata-san somewhere. Besides, I told Otousan that I will come back before dinner."

That night, after dinner, Naruto insisted that he would do the dishes while Sasuke talked to Sae about them. So Sasuke took Sae into his room explained what he and Naruto had agreed to. Sae's face instantly lit up at the explanation and he was so happy that he ran out and hugged Naruto from behind, while the man was washing the dishes.

Naruto was so shocked that someone was hugging his thigh so hard, he almost dropped the plate he was washing. "Sae?" Naruto asked, confused when he saw black crown behind him. Naruto rinsed his hands and loosen Sae's embrace so that he could kneel and looked into the child's intense black eyes.

Sae was grinning widely; it almost mirrored Naruto's. "What's with the hug?" he asked, curious.

"Can… Can I call you… Chichiue?" Sae was suddenly shy, with rosy blush on his ivory cheeks.

"Do you want to?" Naruto almost choked, almost didn't believe what he was hearing. Sae nodded his head enthusiastically. "Then I would love to hear you call me Chichiue, Son…" Naruto hugged Sae, for the first time feeling that his life was complete.

Uzumaki Naruto has what he could now claim, his own family; something that he has been longing to have for years.

That night, Sasuke let loose and allowed Sae to sleep with him and Naruto on the same bed.

**000**

Sky blue eyes watched the rythmatic breathing of the man next to him, entranced at the sheer beauty of ivory vs midnight black. He smiled as the eyelids fluttered opened slowly, revealing the once-intense blackest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey…" he whispered softly.

"Morning…" Sasuke replied just as gentle, a small upturned on his lips tugged at Naruto's heart, making it beating faster.

"Shit… I wish I could see you now, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, but his tone held unvoiced frustration.

"I know… I want you to see me too…" Shivers shot up his spine as he whispered longingly back. "Kiba texted me," Naruto said reluctantly, after delaying it as later as he could. "Hinata, Sae and him invited us for breakfast."

Sasuke arched one brow. "Then I guess we better not make them wait, hmm?"

Naruto frowned. Kiba and his right sense of timing! But as he pushed aside the blanket, Naruto gave Sasuke a wide grin. "We can have a quick one in the shower." He wriggled his brows as though Sasuke could see his suggestive grin.

Sasuke chuckled though. "And you call me horny. Go and use the back shower, Naruto. I thought I heard the message coming in quite a while ago." Naruto pouted. The message did come in about an hour ago.

"You know what, Teme. I think Sae purposely asked to sleep over at Kiba's last night," Naruto said as he drove them to Kiba's.

"Is that so now?"

"Yeah…"

The day after Sasuke let Sae slept with them, they both had invited the little guy after school- which he welcomed with opened hands and excused himself from his usual game of soccer with his friends, saying he had an important family outing. That night, Naruto had slept with Sae and the boy was confused as to why Naruto wasn't accompanying his Otousan if he was now his Chichiue.

Naruto, though with red face replied that he wanted to ask Sae what colour he wanted for his room and other stuff when they moved to the city. The small boy quickly forgot that Naruto was supposed to 'sleep' with his Otousan and happily told Naruto exactly how he wanted his room to be.

The next morning, Sae refused to go to Bridgetown for the piano lesson with an excuse that he wanted to spend as much time riding Kiba's horses and playing with Akamaru. So, Naruto took Sasuke to the piano lesson where he had requested Emi-san to come to discuss about future piano lessons there. Sasuke was leaving, so he would not be teaching anymore.

And when it was time to go home that night, Sae requested to sleep over at Kiba's place, wanting to spend every last second with Akamaru. Since Hana was home on that weekends and Hinata was also there, Sasuke agreed.

"Why do you think that is?" Sasuke asked, hiding his grin. Naruto told his theory and Sasuke snickered. "I told you he's no ordinary boy, Naruto." Naruto gaped. "What kind of father are you, bastard?!"

"One that you adored and love unconditionally," Sasuke smirked.

"Insufferrably arrogant bastard!"

They spent the whole day at Kiba's place again, with Iruka and Moegi present when Sasuke announced him and Sae would be moving to the city with Naruto. Kiba whistled at the end shouting something along the line it's time for them to make up; which earned a thwack at the back of his head by Naruto, Hana and Iruka. Naruto then went to discuss with Hinata about her current situation in the living room, while the other had barbeque outside at the backyard.

Naruto left to the city first with Hinata, wanting to settle a few more things before he sent a moving truck to get the Uchiha's stuff a few weeks afterwards. Naruto then would personally come and pick the Uchihas up to the city.

* * *

**TBC...  
****Next:** Final arc- The Closure (yeah, this will end soon, in a few more chapters now that everything's pretty much resolved). Though, how about a filler for the next chapter?  
Chapter 15: Country boy/City girl (I bet you can guess who this chapter is about, huh? XD) 


	15. Country boy, City girl

To those who I said this fic is going to end in four chapters (including this one), my apologies; this will end in another 2 chapters (excluding this chapter). I miscalculated XP. This chap is dedicated to cfox ;)

To cfox: Oh no, no sequel I'm afraid. Though there may be some side stories if I'm in the mood of writing it XD And since you like KibaHina, I dedicate this chapter for you ;)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed. Hints of GaaNeji.

* * *

**4****th**** Arc: Closure  
****Chapter 15: Country boy/City girl **

In the end, Neji was told about Hinata's visit and right now, one blond, one long haired brunette, one red-haired man and one dark haired female were sitting in a luxurious apartment owned by none other than Sabaku Gaara (and Hyuuga Neji actually). Hinata fidgeted, Neji glared at Hinata, Naruto glared at Neji and Gaara had a bored look.

"This is not working," Gaara said monotonously, obviously stating the situation where the four of them were in.

"It will, if Neji stops staring at Hinata-chan like that," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I will, if you would have just done the right thing to do," Neji said in sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah? What's that, Neji?" Naruto challenged.

"Told me the moment Hinata called you that she's here!"

"Look, I told you; as much as I knew it was the right choice, Hinata-chan was in so much distress alright? Besides, if you would have known it, you couldn't piss Hiashi like you did, didn't you?" Naruto grinned silly.

"Naruto, I was accused of kidnapping Hinata and I didn't even know she's just a few hours away from me!"

"Don't even say a word, Naruto," Gaara warned when he saw Naruto opened his mouth to answer back. As much as Gaara loved his two precious people, Gaara didn't like yelling and shouting in his apartment.

Naruto pouted. When Gaara gave orders, you immediately obey it. You don't want to know what would happen if you don't. Naruto knew of this rule of course. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known how Gaara made it to the top in such a short time.

"So what do you propose?" Naruto asked the red-haired slowly.

"We would make Hiashi disown her."

"WHAT?!!!" Even Neji was in for the shouting. Hinata's eyes widened.

"That will save a lot of problem. Hiashi couldn't force Hinata into the arranged marriage, Hanabi could take her place instead and that little brat would be the next in line to inherit Hyuuga Empire." Gaara's emerald eyes twinkled maniacally.

Oh, no… Gaara's on killing frenzy again! Naruto gulped.

"And how do you suppose Hiashi will disown Hinata?"

Both Naruto and Hinata snapped to look at Neji; Naruto with 'Are-you-crazy?' look and Hinata had fears in her eyes. Gaara looked at Neji, a smirk in place as he saw Neji could guess where this was going.

The smirk however turned into an evil grin. Naruto didn't like it one bit. Not at all. He preferred a calm and collected Gaara; not this one.

"What do _you_ think would make Hiashi seething in anger? What is the ultimate rule of him that you cannot do without his approval, Hinata?" Gaara gave out a really dangerous aura, and even Neji shivered a little.

Neji's eyes widened at Gaara's words; for he knew Hiashi that much. Hinata looked shocked and stuttered; "B-But I-I c-can't…" she trailed off and blushed.

Naruto? Naruto looked clueless enough. He even asked, "What?"  
The rest almost sweatdropped at this.

"Get married, Hinata. To someone who's not of your father's choice or expectation. Get married and get pregnant. He'll be livid, you will not marry your sister's boyfriend and she will inherit the empire."

"Do you know what you're talking about, Sabaku?" Neji snapped after a long silent.

"I… I c-can't…." Hinata looked away, blushing again at the thought. She hadn't even thought of marrying anyone, let alone _does _it!

Naruto gaped, for what it seemed like 10 minutes, before he widely grinned and joined Gaara at the wicked side. "I agree!" he cheerfully pumped his hands into the air. "Man, Hiashi would feel like his ass being kicked hard if Hinata suddenly appeared with a wedding band on her finger! Gaara, you're a wicked, wicked evil man! But a _genius_ evil man!" Naruto laughed. It was Neji's turn to look at Naruto with 'Are-you-crazy?' look.

"C-Can't I j-just s-said to Father t-that I h-have a b-boyfriend or s-something l-like that?"

"Of course not! He'd just break your relationship off and you will still have to marry Hanabi's guy!"

"Wouldn't that be the same if she's married too? For all you know, he would pay him to divorce her," Neji glared at Naruto.

"Not really; if he really likes her. Besides, when Hinata gets married, she's no longer a Hyuuga by name- so technically she's not under her father anymore!" Naruto said smugly. Oh yes, Hiashi's gonna get it bad this time!

"Naruto's right." Gaara agreed when he saw Neji's expression.

"B-But I-I c-can't…" Hinata felt like crying. As much as she wanted them to help her, she also felt like a victim who's life is being dictated by someone else. Couldn't they ask for her opinion first befor making a decision on _her_ life?!

The reality was, Hinata never spoke of those words, so none of the three males in the room knew she was dying inside right now.

"Right. Then who's she going to marry? You?!" Neji asked increduoulsy.

Naruto suddenly blushed crimson. "N-No! Of course not!" He sputtered cutely.

Gaara raised his umm… lack-of-brow amusedly. Why, this was interesting.

Hinata also looked at Naruto- eyes widened at Neji's ridiculous suggestion. Of course Naruto couldn't _marry_ her! "H-He… N-Naruto-kun j-just made up w-with S-Sasuke-kun… He can't m-marry me…"

Neji gave Naruto a speculated look while Gaara had an amused and interested look on his face at this. Naruto's bronze feature went darker if possible.

"Is this 'Sasuke' the guy you mentioned last month, Naruto?" Neji asked. Ah… jackpot! Neji gave a victory grin when Naruto gaped again.

"Is this the one that Naruto wanted to woo back? The one that you told me earlier, Neji?" Gaara asked.

"Y-You told Gaara?!" Naruto gasped.

Neji rolled his eyes. "He's part of the group. And he's been wondering what's up with you, suddenly gone with the wind."

"So, I take it he's coming here, then?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded shyly.

"Back on Hinata's case, Gaara, Naruto," Neji spoke up after a long silence. Hinata stopped fidgeting. That's it! She was not going to tolerate this no longer! She had the right to decide what she wanted to do with her life, dammit!

"I want to say something!" she half-yelled suddenly; which made the three males looked at her in shock.

Did Hinata just… yell?!

Suddenly, she didn't feel so brave anymore. "I… uhh… Shouldn't you a-ask for my opinon first? T-This is my life you're t-talking about…"

Naruto sighed. "You're right, Hinata-chan… We're all control-freak bastards, aren't we? So, you have any idea at all?"

So they all waited for Hinata to come up with something. After 10 minutes and still nothing, Naruto was fidgeting with restlessness. "Anything at all?" he asked.

"Uh… No…" Hinata looked away, ashamed.

"This is clearly not working," Neji said, deadpanned. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hinata." All turned to Gaara at this. "Do you not mind you father dictate you life like this?"

"I… I do."

"Then, until you have a better idea, this will work, considering he's looking for you now. He will look for Naruto next if you must know. You father has contacted everyone in the group, save for Naruto because Jiraiya said Naruto went to visit his old friends and teacher."

Hinata was shaking after hearing Gaara's long explanation. She looked at Naruto helplessly, silenly asking for his forgiveness for bringing him into the problem.

"If… If I do what you suggested… will it work?" She finally said. Maybe it was the best solution after all.

"Hinata-sama! You'll be trapped in a loveless marriage- you don't have a boyfriend!"

Ignoring Neji's outburst, Gaara replied, "I can't 100 percent guarentee it but it's worth a try."

"Sabaku, look; even if this will work, isn't it just the same as what Hiashi was trying to do? To force her into another marriage she doesn't want?"

"Is there anyone in your mind, Hinata?" Gaara ignored Neji for the second time. Neji seethed when Gaara did this. He hated it when the slightly smaller guy did this every time, like his opinion worth nothing? Why the red-haired must controlled everything?

Neji growled and strode to Gaara angrily, intending to punch and beat him senseless. Gaara only stood there, he didn't even acknowledge what Neji was about to do to him. Naruto who saw this stopped Neji, yelling for him to calm down.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto then turned to her. "Look… I would have suggested any guy in our group but you know how we all look at you as our little sister. It will be awkward for you too because that's how exactly you feel about us… But… what is your thought of Kiba?"

Neji gave him a weird, possessive look. "Who the hell is Kiba?!"

Naruto shrugged. "He's my childhood friend. Hinata stayed at his place when she came to see me-"

"Hinata-sama _stayed_ with a _man_ for a week?!"

"His sister was there, damn it! No wonder nobody dare to date poor Hinata-chan here! All the men in her family are freaky possessive bastard!" Naruto looked at Hinata then, his eyes and voice softened. "Well? What about Kiba? Do you like him?"

Hinata's only answer was to look away as the blush crept up her face. Bulls-eye!

"H-He's a n-nice guy…" Hinata commented shyly. Kiba had been a perfect host with her; taking her around, treating her like a girl and a friend instead of a well-known actress. And he was very gentle with the animals. Kiba was a bit brash though at times, but she liked that about him too. And he's good with kids too.

"Good. I can call him and ask if he can come here and meet you guys. You can decide then; how about that?"

Neji grudgingly agreed and Gaara nodded. Hinata had been so protected that she wasn't allowed to see anyone without any companion of her family member. And now, she knew someone whom Neji didn't know or haven't met, he felt betrayed.

Like, his little sister was growing up.

And then, Naruto suddenly frowned. "Hinata-chan… can I talk to you for a moment- alone?" he sent a warning look at Neji, silently warning the guy to not interrupt them. The two proceeded into a room and Naruto locked it for safety reason.

"There… might be a problem though…" Naruto looked at Hinata guiltily. "I know you have only known Kiba for a week. He's a nice guy, I have no question about that. But… well… I'm not questioning about you, Hinata… but I'm just concerned… Kiba doesn't come from a rich family; I'm just afraid that you will no longer have any access to… you know… all your usual stuff like before…"

Hinata's eyes widened at this. She knew she hadn't even think of that, but Naruto's accusation… it hurt… She blinked back her tears. "I…" she looked away.

Naruto saw the hurt in her lavender eyes and cursed himself. "Shit… I didn't mean it like that, Hinata-chan… I'm just concerned if he can't… you know… provide for you enough…"

"I don't care about that, Naruto-kun! I longed to live like a normal girl since I was young. I don't care about his money at all!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I said those hurtful words… I'm truly sorry, Hinata…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun… But please, don't even think that I'm like that… I think… I think it's adventurous if we both have to work for our living… I can help him with the ranch he was planning to open…"

Naruto grinned. Of course he knew she's not like that. She had all the money to last her her lifetime! And she had a group of good friends who would be willing to help her in just a snap of the fingers.

And Kiba wasn't poor too. Granted, he didn't have the amount of money Hyuuga Empire had but the fact that the Inuzuka owned huge vast of land said something, right? And had Naruto mentioned that Kiba started an online business when he was in university? If he hadn't then how the hell would he get the money to start his ranch? The discussion with his Dad was merely to let the man give him permission to use his land. The questions he asked Hinata, he merely wanted to hear it from her mouth.

Naruto suddenly frowned again. "Uh… I think there's another problem too…"

"K-Kiba-kun doesn't l-like me enough?" Hinata sounded really disappointed. She had genuinely taken a like at Kiba. Did she read the signs wrong?

"No… I think he likes you very much… It's just that, when he was in uni, he met a girl and I think they hooked up pretty well. But… she left him, with an excuse that she's a city girl and he's a countryboy. Hinata, Kiba loves the farm and if… if you don't like it, I wouldn't recommend you to proceed with this. We can think of something else…"

Her heart broke listening to Naruto. So, Kiba had been heartbroken in the past, was it? She had never been in any relationship, so she would not have a clue how hurt it could be, but only listening to Naruto, her heart went for him.

"I don't mind, Naruto-kun… I think, it's time for me to settle down and have a family of my own too…"

Naruto grinned hearing her confession. He knew she would make him happy!

"I'll do my best to help you okay? But you have to show Kiba that you have genuine and true intention too… He's still a bit weary on marrying a city girl…"

Hinata nodded her head; determination was clear in her eyes.

**000**

At first Naruto wanted to just call Kiba, but when he remembered he had to take some documents for Sae's school admission, it was better for him to go home. After all, Naruto blushed prettily at this, he missed Sasuke.

And so, after spending a night -cough- at Sasuke's place (Sae had been shipped to Iruka's), Naruto drove his CRV to Kiba's place and explained the situation.

Kiba blinked. Naruto blinked too. Kiba blinked again. Naruto blinked in reply. Then he sighed, Kiba was sure slow this morn- erm, afternoon.

"What?!!" Kiba hollered, standing up.

"Do you honestly want me to repeat the story again?" Naruto said tiredly.

"This is a joke, right? Shit, Naruto! Not a cool joke! Not at all!!"

"I'm not joking, Dog-breath! It's a serious matter! Do I _look_ like I'm joking right now?"

"But I… I can't _marry_ _the_ Huuga Hinata-"

"Do you like her or not?" Naruto cut him. "Of course I do!" was the quick reply. Naruto nodded, satisfied. "Good. She likes you too. There's no reason for you not to marry her now."

Kiba shook his head at Naruto's ridiculous logic. "Naruto, mate; she's a movie star, I'm a jobless farmer, we just met a week ago- you can't expect us to get married just like that!"

"Kiba, look; she's a human too- a girl who longed for a normal life, you are not jobless, you have an online business and plans to open up a ranch, you two like each other- of course you can get married!"

"It's too soon!"

"I've seen the way you look at Hinata, idiot! And I've seen the way she looks at you too! I might have been spending most of my time with Sasuke the week she was here, but I can read those subtle signs too, you ass!"

Kiba looked away; a torn look was on his face. Despite what people think, he was quite a traditional man. It's not possible to love someone that fast, right? Besides, a person like Hinata? Surely she had gone out with many other guys who were better than him; so why him?

He was curious, so he asked Naruto this. The blond was only too happy to explain Hinata's family- a father who was too strict on her, to the point of controlling her every move (Kiba clenched his hands angrily at this), and thus she has never gone out on a date; and a sister whom she loved so much but hated her because she was born a few years older than her and the only reason why she was involved in acting.

"She wasn't really into acting that much; I mean, she loves it, but she loves it more to do other things in life, like… settling down and have children of her own. Kiba, she's very much a traditional person like you are. She wants to get her hands dirty with the animals, she wants to cook for her family, she wants to send them to school, and she wants to greet her husband back from work. You see where this is going?"

Secretly, Naruto had wanted to do the things he said Hinata had wanted to do as well- well, minus the care for the animals that is; dog and cats he could handle, but horses? He would just have to let Kiba handle that department.

Kiba deeply sighed. He wanted all that too. That and someone whom he could have fun in the ranch with; apart from Hayate who woulds be his partner for the ranch that is. But- Kiba sighed again.

It's just too soon. For all you know, Hinata liked him because she had never met someone like him; had never lived in countryside.

"You're afraid," Naruto's blue eyes glittered. Kiba glared at him. "You're afraid because your ex was a city girl and she broke up with you because she didn't want to live on a farm… You're afraid that Hinata-chan will feel the same too…" Kiba glared more.

Oh, and that was another reason why he was reluctant. Damn Naruto and his ability to read people! Kiba should just shut his mouth about his ex back then!

Naruto then snickered. "And you tell _Sasuke_ he's afraid to let me into his heart, huh? That's hypocrite, Kiba." Kiba's eyes widened at this. Naruto _knew?!_

Naruto smirked. "Don't look at me like that, Dog-breath! Of course I'd know. There's no more secrets anymore between Sasuke and I- well, for now at least, I think." Then Naruto's eyes softened. He thought about what he wanted to say to Kiba next.

After some moments of silence, Naruto looked at Kiba again, "Well, if you think Hinata-chan is _ever_ like that, you're wrong, Dog-breath! She's _nothing_ like that. I've known her for quite a while and I can tell you this: you are a **fool** if you let someone so sweet and nurturing in nature goes. She's gonna be a perfect mother of your children, Kiba…

"Here's the address for the dinner with Neji and Gaara. It's their place by the way. We can't dine outside and have people taking photographs and all. The place is secured with only invited guests who're allowed to come in. Give me a ring if you decided you'll be coming; her cousin Neji wants to meet you in person."

_And deems if you are worthy of her-_ Kiba could read between the lines.

"And if I don't turn up?"

Naruto was quiet. "Consider you have just sent Hinata straight back into his father's clutch. This is only once in a lifetime chance, Kiba. You miss this chance; Hinata is as good as gone. His father's going to look for me after this; he was told I was on a vacation and will be back sometime around this time, and he knows I'm a very good friend of Hinata."

Kiba slowly took the address from Naruto. He wasn't sure if that would be the right choice. His parents themselves would kill him if he did something without careful thinking.

"I'll… think about it and discuss this with my parents first, okay?"

"I have no problem with that. Your parents should know if you intend to bring someone home as your wife."

"It's not a joke."

"Who says I'm joking? Look, Kiba; I've known you since you were small. If there's anyone I know who could stand up against Neji and Hiashi put all together, I know it's you. You have that kind of edge to protect Hinata-chan; or else I wouldn't let her meet you at all."

Brown eyes suddenly narrowed. "Did you actually _plan_ for her to meet me, Blondie?"

"No, idiot! I would still need a place for her to stay the day she came here. But I wouldn't let her stay here for the remaining days if I couldn't trust you."

"She slept at Moegi's place on days my sister wasn't here."

"That's a precaution against the town people's perception, you idiot! And _I_ was the one who went away for 10 years!" Naruto rolled her eyes.

**000**

Hinata was nervous. When Naruto said Kiba called and told him he would show up, Hinata was happy and elated at the prospect of meeting Kiba again. But 10 minutes have passed since 7 and Kiba was yet to show up.

"Damn it! I got into his mailbox!" Naruto snapped his cellphone shut.

"He needs to learn to be on time," Gaara commented, pouring himself a drink.

The buzzer rang and Neji walked towards the receptor with a monitor attached. The security rang their apartment and asked if he should let a guy named Inuzuka Kiba in. "It's fine. Let him in."

Naruto wanted to kick his friend when Kiba finally knocked the door. But one look at the brunette, he knew Kiba didn't come late on purpose. "What happened?"

"I'm really sorry! My sister suddenly catched an aggressive flu virus, I had to send her to the clinic first."

"It's alright. Come, let me introduce you…." Naruto introduced Neji and Gaara to Kiba and vice versa.

The dinner in itself was a success. Neji seemed satisfied enough with Hinata's choice and Naruto noticed how Kiba and Hinata stole shy glances towards each other. Gaara however, was giving a tough time on Kiba with his questions about business knowledge and his intention to marry Hinata.

Naruto looked at Gaara amusedly, he guess Gaara was protective of Hinata a lot more than he anticipated.

In the end, they all agreed that Hinata should get engaged with Kiba's first. Neji was adamant that the two couples should know each other more before they proceed with any plan of marriage. Naruto objected, saying that Hiashi could just turn up at anytime, but Neji insisted with the plan and the two couples agreed. Oh, Gaara was on their side too so Naruto lost.

So, that whole week, Kiba spent his time in the city, courting Hinata and grudgingly spent some time with two of the most ruthless businessmen he had ever met. Naruto had agreed that he lent one of his personal bodyguards for Hinata; in case of the media chase the couple down for juicy stories. So, Zabuza, the said bodyguard followed the couple around, acting secondarily as the chauffer.

Kiba however, almost lost his cool every time the big guy presented; which was all the time, from the morning he came to pick Hinata up, to the time he sent her home at Neji's place.

It was a fine week apart from that.

Temari flew to Perth as soon as she heard the news, excited to design a wedding dress for Hinata and helped to plan her wedding. She was still in the mood of her own engagement and wedding planning that she fussed over Hinata's.

"Temari, you should be planning for _your_ own wedding, not Hinata's!" Naruto grudgingly said as he was forced to tag along to shop for the material for Hinata's wedding dress. "Besides, we haven't decided on the wedding date, yet. When's yours by the way?"

"In three months time. Shika's on a tour at the moment, so we've postponed it." Temari flipped her hands carelessly.

"Again?! Are you sure you want to get married at all, Temari?" Naruto rolled his eyes. That was the second time the couple had postponed their wedding date.

"Of course I do, but that good friend of yours didn't want to do a single thing in helping to plan for the wedding!"

Naruto laughed. "Of course he didn't want to help. You dismissed every one of his ideas!" Naruto was there when the couple planned it, and finally Shikamaru gave up and said everything was so troublesome. He let Temari handled everything.

"Shut up, Naruto. Now help me hold this material. Isn't she a beauty?!" her eyes sparkled excitedly. Naruto sighed. This would be a loooong day.

* * *

**TBC...**


	16. Our New Home

To cfox: I think KibaHina is cute too ;)

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed. Sai makes his appearance in here XD

* * *

**Chapter 16: Our new home**

"Are you still angry with me, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked teasingly at the sulking blond. The silent treatment the said man gave him back was enough for an answer. Sai chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm sorry I didn't let you bring Sasuke-san and his son until mid of this month, but really Naruto, with fans and media still talking about your last movie, your announcement of retiring from modeling _and_ your announcement of taking _at least_ a year off from acting don't really help much.

They know you're somewhere around here now. And seeing you with a guy from your childhood and a child? What should we say?"

"How about the truth?!" Naruto snapped. He didn't like the idea of his distorted background stories at all.

"The truth? You mean admitting to the fans that you lied to them? Tsk tsk tsk, Naruto-kun… As your publicist, I do not recommend that. Look, I know you're not too happy having to wait like this-

"Sai, you didn't even let me organize Sae's school admission!"

"I told you Naruto. You didn't hire me as your PA and publicist for nothing. Besides, it's only 2 more weeks. Surely you can wait till then? You've waited long enough."

Naruto's answer was only dark grumble. He sulked more and more. Ever since Sae called him chichiue, he really loved the idea of _his_ own family; living together with them, sending Sae to school, cooking for both Uchihas and doing some house chores (Naruto wasn't really used to do all at the same time, so he was still learning)

"Are you going to adopt Sae?" Sai suddenly asked, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Can I?" Naruto turned to the dark haired man. One glance at Sai, he immediately reminded Naruto of Sasuke. It's like they are distance relative or something, Naruto thought.

Sai nodded, eyes still fixed on the plasma televison. "Apparently they allow same sex couple to adopt children here; even though they don't allow same-sex marriage."

"That's… odd," Naruto commented, face scrunched up.

"Exactly my thought."

"I dunno… I'll think about it; I might do it, but I'm not to sure Sasuke likes me changing Sae's surname to Uzumaki-Uchiha or Uchiha-Uzumaki…"

"But Sasuke-san wants you to have his name, right?" Sai grinned widely as Naruto blushed cutely.

**000**

Zabuza was still with Hinata and Kiba, so it only left Haku to follow Naruto to pick up Sasuke and Sae to the city. Naruto was adamant at first that Haku didn't need to come with him but Sai would hear nothing of it, saying now that it was no longer a secret Naruto's going to be in the state for a long time, his and his family's safety was the top priority.

Sasuke, even if he didn't quite like the idea of having someone to watch over him, Naruto and Sae, had to agree when he thought about their safety. After all, he had started to like Haku; the guy, who was apparently only a few years older than him and Naruto, was a really soft-spoken and kind gentleman. Even Sae took a liking for him.

Haku might not look like a bodyguard with warm sepia-brownish eyes, long past-shoulder dark brown hair and light smooth skin; he looked more like a model rather than a bodyguard. In fact, Haku doubled as Naruto's personal stylist. However, this guy lived and learned from Momochi Zabuza, a master of a few self-defence arts and hence he's not to be underestimated.

The journey back to the city was filled with Sae's excited aura and questions at both Naruto and Haku. When they reached the apartment complex up on the hill, Sae's black orbs widen in awe.

"Which one is our house, Chichiue?" Sae asked as he looked at the tall building. The complex was equipped with gated basement parking lot and tight security with camera and security guard.

"The topfloor," Naruto grinned.

"Is my room painted light blue?"

"Yup!" Sae cheered loudly, clutching Rini-chan(1), his new bunny stuffed-toy that Naruto gave him.

Haku took Sae up to the penthouse first, while Naruto grabbed the other suitcase and assisted Sasuke.

"Uh… there's something I should probably tell you…" Naruto said nervously as they headed towards the elevator. Sasuke just asked back with an arched brow.

"My friends… they sort of demanded a house warming this Saturday… so Sai, my PA had arranged the gathering… I hope you don't mind," Naruto fidgeted, knowing Sasuke didn't like crowds, especially with his condition at the moment.

Sasuke let a small smile slipped. "They actually wanted to know who the hell this Uchiha Sasuke is, right?"

"Uhh…" Naruto looked away guiltily.

"It's okay, Naruto. How many people will there be?"

"15, more or less. Kiba and Hinata will come too, if that'll make you more comfortable."

"Only 15?" Sasuke smirked.

"This is a group of my close friends, bastard. Jiraiya-sensei, my mentor wanted to come too but he's stuck with his work till next week." Naruto added 'Thank God with that' under his breath. He was sure Sasuke would be the next hot male model should Jiraiya be there- blind or not, Sasuke was still gorgeous.

"Okay."

"Oh… and Lee-sempai will come too!" Naruto grinned at the changed of Sasuke's expression. "I told you before he's part of the group. I'm sure he will be _delighted_ to see you again, Sasuke," Naruto's grin got wider as Sasuke's face paled at the image of how Lee would come and hugged him after not seeing him for such a long time.

The dinner was fine with Sasuke, except for the fact that Lee almost crushed his lungs and he had nightmares of the 'bushy-eyebrows' for the next three nights in a row. Naruto's friends were really good people and the fact that Kiba was there comforted him.

Sasuke however, was not comfortable when Ino and Sakura were too closed to him; they kept on cooing and flirting with him. But one growl from Naruto, the two were as good as gone; away from Sasuke that is.

The rest however, were friendly with him. He even had a good chat with Shikamaru about music and piano in general; turned out Shikamaru played piano as good as he was with guitar.

Hinata was still engaged with Kiba, the wedding would take place in mid-spring. There was a big war between the Hyuuga head and the rest of Hinata's friends but in the end, Hiashi was forced to accept the fact that Hinata wanted her own life- Gaara blurted that she's a month pregnant- which made Hiashi paled and grudgingly agreed.

The fact was Hinata was _not_ pregnant at all, but it was too late to turn back the time; all the documents for changing of inheritance had been signed and Hanabi tied the knot with the guy of her dreams. Hiashi launched a cold war with the said Sabaku, but Gaara couldn't care less- as long as Hinata was out of her family's clutches, he couldn't care what Hiashi wanted to do with him.

Gaara was not afraid at all. Not when his own business empire was a close rival with the Hyuuga; the red-haired knew Hiashi was no match of his. He was younger, sharper and more ruthless. Hiashi on the other hand, although one with more experience, he was getting old and was in the process of teaching and building Hanabi to take the business. Besides, with Neji, Temari and Kankurou on Gaara's side, Hiashi wouldn't stand a chance against the prodigies.

Since Hinata lived with her cousin, whose apartment he shared with Gaara just two buildings down the road, she spent a lot of time with the Uchihas and Naruto the first few days. And then, Sae started school and Naruto enrolled Sasuke in the university to start his courses in music and business; the lad was busy sending and picking the two.

**000**

"Hey, could you do me another favour, Sai?" Naruto asked a little bit too sweetly to his taste.

"I'm your PA, Naruto; you paid me to do some work for you. Now, aside from being a babysitter today, what else do you want me to do?" Naruto heard the joking tone, he grinned.

"Bring Sae to that piano shop we went the other day and asked Sae if he liked my choices and see which one he wants to choose. And then get the piano in our place before we come back from dinner tonight. You can drop Sae here on your way home"

"It sounds more like Sae's present rather than from both of you, Naruto," Sai commented. Naruto shrugged, "It's from both of us, I just let Sae do the final choice. Now, I wanted to go with Sae but Sasuke's bandages come out today and I want him to see me first."

"You selfish, selfish man, Naruto. I'm sure Sae wants to be the first one his father sees."

Naruto blushed. "But he'll be here by the time the bandages are about to be taken off. I'll ask the doctor to wait till Sae comes."

"That means you can go and purchase the piano with the little instead of me, can't you?" Sai asked teasingly.

"I know… But I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't want to leave his side. I'll send Sae to you guys as soon as we've done. So, you want him to change first, right, because you're going straight for dinner tonight."

"Yup! Thanks a lot, Sai! I owe you one!"

"I work for you, mister."

"Still, you are a good friend," Naruto winked even if he knew the guy couldn't see him.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Enjoy your dinner tonight. Oh, Naruto, tell Sasuke even if he's elated to get his eyesight now, please go slow on you tonight; I know it's his birthday but he can cut you some slack sometimes; I don't want to see you limping tomorrow." Sai laughed out loud when Naruto slammed down his phone.

Apparently, Sasuke's blindness was caused by cataract; it was suspected that Sasuke had a very strong family history of cataract and hence predisposed him for the early, or in this case, very early cataract. It was easily treated with surgery and Naruto purposely made the appointment so that Sasuke would come out of the hospital on his birthday.

**000**

When the bandage was opened, the light disturbed him so that he shielded his eyes. "It's okay, Sasuke-san. Just blink your eyes a few times; it will be blurry for a few moments but it will clear out," the doctor instructed and followed the order.

He blinked. The blurry yellow, blue and black came into focus and Sasuke blinked a few more times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Sasuke..?" "Otousan?" came out at the same time from two figures right in front of him.

"Naruto? Sae?" Sasuke blinked again, letting a small upturn at the corner of his lips. And then he was tackled by the two males all at one. It was like a reunion of long lost friends, their eyes misty but they refused to let the tears fall.

"You've grown…" Sasuke ruffled Sae's black hair and that earned him a big grin that reminded him of Naruto.

"I've grew up too!" Naruto winked and the raven-haired turned to look at his best friend, rival and soulmate. His lover, Sasuke unconsciously licked his dried lips; Naruto had indeed grown into a beautiful male. His gaze took in Naruto appreciatively, drinking the sight before him hungrily.

_And he's mine!_

"Come on. Stop gawking at me; I've booked us a table for dinner," Sasuke flushed a little at this, failed to notice the same hungry look in Naruto's blue orbs. And then he blinked again, Naruto and Sae were both dressed in shirt and jacket.

"Are you taking us on some fancy restaurant, Naruto?" his eyes narrowed. God, how good it felt to be able to _see_ again! He just wanted to stay at home and look at his two precious persons all night.

"It's your birthday afterall," Naruto said sheepishly. Sae nodded, eyes shone with happiness at the prospect that his father could see again.

Sasuke let himself smile freely that day. He could even read the two better with his eyes. And those azure eyes… they still show a lot of raw emotions…

"But I'm not dressed appropriately," Sasuke looked at his hospital gown and frowned. _Pink?! _What the hell?!

Naruto laughed at the look on Sasuke's face. "We'll drop by the tailor who made your suit. It's ready but I didn't have time to pick it up."

"You were here all day." Sae looked up to Naruto too.

"Yeah, well… I didn't want to leave your side," Naruto's voice was so slow and he was avoiding from looking at Sasuke or Sae so much that Sasuke chuckled and Sae grinned. Wasn't his Chichiue cute?

"Idiot…" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto wanted to gave a crude reply but when he saw Sasuke's teasing smile, the words were gone. Their eyes connected and for a few moments, they were lost into their own world.

Until the doctor cleared his throat and gave some more instruction for Sasuke to take care of his eyes especially in the first week.

Naruto drove to the restaurant, and they came in through the side door instead of the main entrance to avoid bumping into unwanted fans or media. The dinner was beyond their expectation and much of it thanks to the owner's promise to let them dine in privacy.

Sasuke was in awe when they reached their penthouse. From where it's located he knew it got magnificent view, the building in itself screamed elegance and exclusiveness. "Wait till you go to the balcony, Otousan," Sae chirped.

Naruto pushed the key-card in and the lock clicked to unlock the door. As he opened the door and stepped in, Naruto whispered a low "Happy Birthday, Sasuke," which was only heard by the man. He switched on the lights and the penthouse basked in soft yellow light.

Sasuke froze on his spot; eyes locked. Right opposite him across the hall, in front of the large, wall-sized glass-panel window stood a deep burgundy medium grand piano.

"Happy Birthday, Otousan," Sae looked up to his father, hand squeezing the pale hand that he was holding. Sasuke squeezed it back slowly; acknowledging that he heard Sae. But when Sasuke said nothing at all after that, Sae's voice broke a little, "D-Don't you like it, Otousan? Chichiue and I chose it for you."

Sasuke shook his head slightly. He slowly walked towards the piano and touched the shiny smooth surface; the glossy wood reflected his face as he leaned in. He let his hands trailed the dark surface while the other two watched him carefully; they could not read his emotions.

Sasuke gulped and opened the lid slowly. "Thank you," his voice choked a bit, like he was stopping himself from crying. He sat and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath; letting his fingers glided smoothly on the black and white keys.

There in front of Naruto and Sae, an entrancing sight greeted their eyes. The glass windows provided them with inky starry background, lights from the city centre across the Swan River glowed in all glory. It was like watching fireworks dancing against a very dark blue, almost black background. And directly against all that, like a 3D illusion painting, Sasuke sat straight on the piano, eyes closed as he let the emotions washed over him. Sasuke looked like an angel with wide black wings on his backs, ready to play the siren-song for them.

The picture was forever engraved in Naruto and Sae's minds.

As Sasuke opened his eyes, his fingers were on the correct positions and he started playing- a song for his most precious persons.

His loves.

**000**

They were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Naruto was sipping his orange juice like it was the most exotic drink in the world. Sae mimicked his action; over the months, he too was addicted to ramen and orange- the fruit, not much fan of the colour though.

Sasuke read the paper, glad that now he didn't have to rely on the radio or television for the news. He could take his time with reading paper, and on weekends like this, he could spend hours at the breakfast table with Naruto and Sae, savoring each passing moment in the morning.

Speaking of televison… Sasuke put down the paper and turned to Sae, muching a donought with thick chocolate glaze. Sasuke almost winced; that would be achingly sweet. "Sae," Sasuke called when the boy was still trapped in his la-la land.

"Yes, Otousan," Sae snapped back into the reality. Naruto however was still in his orange-juice paradise.

"You know what else I'd like to see?" there was a sudden mischief in Sasuke's eyes that caught Sae's interest. The boy was really glad his father could see again; there seemed to be so many emotions running around in the ever-so-black orbs at times. He had never seen them before; at least not that he could remember before Naruto came.

"What?" Ever since Sasuke got his eyesight back, they've been doing quite a number of things- went to the beach, parasailing on the river, watching theatre and concert performances, went to the Cirque de Soleil that came two weeks ago, visiting the museum and art gallery (much to Naruto's boredom), went to Aqua, been watching lots and lots of tv and a lot more- within just over a couple of month's time.

They also went for Temari and Shikamaru's wedding too and it was quite a beautiful event. It was a private function and only invited friends and family members were allowed to go in, so it was quite safe for Naruto and his new family. Some of the guests (including Sakura and Ino) eyed Sasuke hungrily and it made Naruto all protective and obsessive over the man that it made Sasuke chuckled most of the time.

Sae didn't object to anything- he loved it.

But there was one thing that Sasuke had particularly delayed till now. It was part of his plan to annoy Naruto before a surprise gift to to the blond male; and he deemed now was a good time.

"We haven't watched all your Chichiue's movies yet; we should go and get all the DVDs" Sasuke winked at Sae; the message was sent across. Sae gave a mischivious grin as a reply, reading his father's message.

It was early October, and Sasuke had told Sae that Naruto's birthday was coming. Sae knew his father had planned something for Naruto. He himself had been preparing something as a personal gift.

"What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Did they just say they want to watch his movies? Like _all_ his movies.

"I think that's a great idea, Otousan. I've wanted to watch them but I want to watch it with you. Now we go to the video stores."

"Yeah. I'll call Sai to get the list of _all_ Chichiue's movies. We'll start tonight. How does that sound?"

"Wait! Wait!" Naruto interrupted, a bit panicky. "You don't _have_ to watch all! In fact, why don't I just call Sai to get the DVDs here?"

"Don't tell me you don't want us to see your movies, Naruto. Are you that bad of an actor?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto wondered if getting back his sight brought changes to this new Sasuke. Apart from his more-than-usual perverseness, Sasuke was more likely to tease and made him on edges- especially when Sae was around. He needed to talk to Sasuke for this, Naruto made a mental note, they were no longer teenagers.

"Otousan, actually Chichiue was really good," Sae defended him.

Naruto smirked. "Take that, Sasuke! Even Sae dubbed me as 'really good'!"

"Sae has seen you acted, but I haven't. I have to see it myself before I can judge if you're as good as they say." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But he's really good, Otousan. There's this scene with Hinata-san-" Naruto quickly shut Sae's mouth with his hand. "That went really well!" Naruto added quickly; which made Sasuke's brow arched.

That was _exactly_ why he didn't want Sasuke to watch some of his movies. Some of it were rated… unsuitable for kids like Sae; and Naruto just knew Sasuke would get back at him with that.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, amused.

"Yeah, really," Naruto answered; forgetting that he was supposed to steer Sasuke away from seing his movies.

"Then it's a perfect reason to watch it, isn't it?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto paled.

So they went to the shop and picked up every one of Naruto's movie. Halfway through the picking, Naruto gave up and said he would wait for them in the car. He didn't want to see the odd expression of the salesperson that would check their items out and then burst in fangirl squeale mode when he saw Naruto.

Sasuke noticed the rating of some of the films that they bought. He had guessed this was the reason why the blond was so reluctant for him and Sae to watch the movies. He set them aside in a different bag without Sae's notice and intended to watch them separately; they were not suitable for his son's age but they served perfectly well for his plan.

True to his assumption, when they checked the items out, the salesgirl gave them a weird look. Who in their right mind would by _all_ Uzumaki Naruto's movies at the same time- as if they had just fallen in love with the actor-slashed-model? Oh, slashed the model out- he just recently announced his retirement. The girl didn't know what was going on in the blond model's personal life but it was sure a waste- his name was peaking now.

Unknown to her, the two people in front of her now were the exact reason why the blond stopped modeling.

And Naruto didn't regret it one bit.

"Okay, which one should we watch first?" Sasuke asked Sae that late afternoon, having stacked all the DVDs in the living space. The special stack had been safely hidden in his and Naruto's room. Naruto on the other hand was in the kitchen, ignoring the two, making himself as busy as he could.

"Can we watch something like this?" Sae asked, picking up a random DVD.

"Sure," Sasuke took it from Sae. He read the title and read the synopses. Sai had been very helpful when he gave the list to Sasuke; though Naruto jotted it down in his planner 'Kill Sai soon' in one of his urgent list. They had put aside the DVDs that had Naruto in the smaller roles and the choices they had now were more towards comedy, actions, drama and romance.

"This is quite a heavy story, Sae. Do you want to try something else?"

"Uh… how about this one? This looks funny."

Sasuke read the synopses; indeed it was a comedy and deciding it was suitable for Sae, Sasuke popped it in. The two father and son made themselves comfortable on the sofas as the movie started.

When Naruto came, bringing some self-made popcorn, they were already halfway through.

"Dobe, this is not a comedy; I barely laugh and Sae yawned five times already," Sasuke said in a bored voice.

Naruto scowled. "Which one are you guys watching?"

"The Moon Man."

"Of course it's bad! It was poorly written! That was my first role after I graduated and I thought it was a good script- obviously not!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Of all the movies, why did they have to choose _that_? Naruto seethed. "You should have asked me first," he sat down and looked at all the DVDs, searching for a good one, a really good one.

"Here, watch this; I was nominated for Best New Actor in this," Naruto handed him the DVD, picking something that he knew Sasuke wouldn't make rude comments about his acting skills. The raven-haired had just got to be better than him at everything didn't he?

Sasuke took it. It was the very same first one that Sae handed to him. "But this is a heavy story for Sae."

"Not really. It's actually good for kids- as education purpose."

They changed it and played the second one, 'I Dream of'. It was a story about an autistic child growing up; trying to fit within the society and make people accepted him. Naruto played the adult-part of the boy, with an amazing performance.

It was as though he was born autistic.

By the end of it, Sasuke was impressed. It was showed in his face. Naruto snickered. "See, I told you didn't I? It was good, wasn't it?"

"You should have won the award, Chichiue," Sae commented. Inside, Sasuke silently agreed.

"Being nominated was an honor too. I went to the Autistic Association and spent days with them to understand their world. It's quite touching, actually. There was this one girl who was so obsessed with hands and she took my hands for hours just looking and inspecting them.(2)" The two Uchihas nodded; that was a new information for them.

"Can we watch another one?" Sae asked, excited.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke suddenly said.

"I've cooked dinner. How about we eat first and then we can continue," Naruto suggested and they did just that.

* * *

(1) If you read Two Hearts: Serenade, you'll notice Rini-chan makes another appearance, but this time as a real character in 'Yukio's Magical Adventure' XD  
(2) This actually happened to me for real . It was so touching (and prompted me to write it a research paper as my English project) 

**A/N:** This is supposed to be in the next (final) chapter but the next chapter is ultra-long (20 pages) and I don't want to cut it to two parts so I'll just say this here:  
It's been fun writing and sharing this fic with you. Your every comment meant a lot for me :D

Please feel free to read my other fics (am shamelessly advertising); I'm currently obsessing with Two Hearts: Serenade- it has more angst and romance if you're looking for something like that.  
And it's updated more often than I do with this fic, though the chapters are not as long as in here (first five chapters are really short but gradually getting longer though not as long as in here still); hence why I'm able to update it more regularly than this.  
All in all, thank you for staying with me this long XD

**Next:** Hinata's wedding, Sasuke's gift and Naruto's mischievous stunt.


	17. Spring

(1) There are descriptions of dresses in this chap and since I can't describe them as good as I wanted to, I sketched them (though I totally can't draw people!) You can find exactly how they look like here- (http)(double dots)(double slash)(higure-kaizen)(dot)(deviantart)(dot)(com) Just remove all the brackets and replace dot and slash with the real signs.

Warning: Lemon! It's around in the second part in here (no indication where it starts and ends) but skip it if it bothers you, won't make a different for the rest of the plot.

Standard disclaimers apply. Lemon beta-ed by Kaikouken but the rest is unbeta-ed.

Enjoy the final chapter! XD

* * *

**Chapter 17: Spring **

They made it a habit every night to watch Naruto's movie. It got to the point where Naruto screamed in frustration because both Sae and Sasuke refused to give him the television for him to watch his favourite shows.

"Come on, guys! It'll be the last episode tonight!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with laughter in his eyes. "Nope. We're going to watch this," Sasuke put up the DVD, "-tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But you've watched that already!" Naruto whined.

"Oh, did we?" Sasuke asked lazily, bending down to pick another DVD. "How about… this one?" he put up another one; there was unmistakable twinkles in his eyes. Sae watched everything with amused expression. He had never seen his father so mischievous and devilish like this.

Naruto's face turned to one of a horrified. "Who are you?!" he shrieked. "What have you done to the arrogant Sasuke?! I know I was the mischievous one back then but this is not the way to repay me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Sae. "What do you think, Sae? Do you want to watch this?"

Sae looked at Naruto, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. And then he turned to his father; looking guilty. "I… uh…"

"Sae, I'll treat you ramen for the whole month everyday after school if you let me watch the show… And consider this as my birthday present; you don't have to buy me birthday presents- ever!"

Sasuke laughed. "I'll let you watch it if you promise not to cook ramen for dinner for the rest of our lives again."

"What?! No way!" Naruto glared at the raven-haired.

"Take it or leave it, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lips. It was indeed a tough choice and he didn't know Sasuke could be so evil. God, did he deserve this?! From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sae whispering something to Sasuke; he prayed that the child helped him out here.

Sasuke sighed. He did have a soft spot for Naruto and Sae's urge only made his heart softened. "Fine… no ramen for dinner for the rest of the month…" his voice softened.

Naruto's face brightened up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he took the remote from Sasuke's hand and switched on the television. Naruto squeezed himself in between Sae and Sasuke, making himself comfortable, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the obsidian eyes softened looking at the grinning blond.

He could never ask for more.

**000**

The next night as Naruto walked into the living room from Sae's room, the lights were dimmed and the television was on. Naruto arched his golden eyebrow at Sasuke's relaxed figure on the couch.

"Aren't you going to sleep now, Sasuke?" Naruto took a seat next to him, curling himself up so that he could get comfortable snuggling Sasuke, sharing the raven-haired's body heat. It spread on him slowly like a bush fire starting in the summer.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's broad shoulder, hearing the steady thud of the latter's heartbeat. It soothed him. Silently, Naruto trailed his lips on the long neck, loving the feeling of the smooth skin against his lips.

He could feel Sasuke smile above him with a content sigh. Naruto slowly and lazily licked the soft texture like a kitten licking water from its bowl; earning a low chuckle from Sasuke.

"I never pegged you as the romantic type, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, eyes still glued on the television; one hand however slipped into Naruto's shirt to caress the side of his ribs. The simple gesture made Naruto press himself closer to Sasuke.

"Now you know I am…" Naruto grinned amid the licking, moving his rough tongue faster.

"I mean as an actor, Naruto," Sasuke smirked; he had been waiting days for this moment, and tonight was just the right moments. That caught the blond's attention and his eyes shot onto the screen opposite them. Blue eyes budged out when he saw the scene; it was the sex scene in one of his movies- no wonder Sasuke waited till Naruto and Sae were gone to watch this.

With a horrified look, he eyed Sasuke's face, looking for any sign of anger or pissed. But there was none.

Sasuke looked down fondly, cupping Naruto's face in the process. "You didn't actually have sex with them on or off the scene, did you Naruto?" the raven-haired's voice was lowered, teetering on warning and wondering.

Lost into the deep onyx that was once unable to see his soul, Naruto shook his head, voice locked by the simple penetrating gaze.

"Good," was all Sasuke said before he dipped his head down and latched his lips onto Naruto's. The blond pushed himself upward, simultaneously deepening the kiss; the scene on the television was left forgotten.

Unsatisfied with the lack of contact of their kisses, Naruto boldly climbed onto Sasuke's lap, pressing and moulding his body closer onto Sasuke's which made the former grunt in pleasure. They teased each other's taste buds, inviting the other's pliant tongue into different erotic dances till both were dazed with nothing but pleasure and tingling on their skin.

Their kiss was halted as both gasped when Naruto rolled his hips forward. "Sasuke…" the raven haired heard part whine, part whimper from Naruto's lips; awakened a particular part of his body. He slowly stood up, taking Naruto along in his arms. The blond automatically wrapped his legs on Sasuke's waist, hands clung onto his neck.

"You're heavy, dobe," Sasuke said, flicking the television off.

Naruto licked Sasuke's sweaty temple in answer, making the taller man laugh. He maneuvered them into their bedroom; placing Naruto down on the carpeted floor as he locked the door.

Sasuke was about to turn around when Naruto's hands sneaked around his waist, fishing under his shirt, palming the toned abdomen. He leaned back so that Naruto's chest was pressed intimately on his back; the warm breaths of Naruto tickled his neck. Onyx eyes were closed as Naruto ran his hands upward, pausing on his nipples and played with them, flicking, thumbing and pinching them till they stood proudly erect in Naruto's hands. Sasuke grunted, moving his hips backward, silently telling Naruto what he wanted.

With one fluid movement, Naruto pulled the shirt up, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. When Sasuke turned, Naruto was ridding himself of his own shirt. The former helped the blond to remove his pants. They gazed into each other's eyes again before both met halfway, lips catching and teeth clanking; the temperature raised instantly.

Carefully, they made their way to the bed; roaming their hands desperately on the others' sweat slicked body. Naruto finally got rid of Sasuke's pants and boxer, just as Sasuke ripped off Naruto's undergarment at the same time.

"Hey! I like that boxer!" Naruto whined.

"I'll buy you another one," Sasuke growled, kissing Naruto hard again, not leaving a room for argument.

They fell onto the silky bed, wind almost knocked them out of their breath but they didn't pause or stop kissing. If ever, the kisses only got more desperate and passionate, both were trying to reach for something they weren't exactly sure what. It was bruising, and their lips were swollen, but both didn't slow down the pace of their dance.

Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's spine, feeling the dip and curve of his lovers back till finally his hands kneaded the cool soft flesh of Sasuke's bottom, instantly warming it. He pulled Sasuke down, rolling his hips upwards; both gasped, their semi-hardened members instantly sprung into life at the skin-to-skin contact.

Sasuke nipped and nibbled on Naruto's skin; licking the salty sweat alternately as he made his journey down south. As repayment for Naruto on his nipples, he lavished Naruto's with his tongue, flicking and licking the nubs till they were as hard as his. Naruto's hands were buried in Sasuke's hair, fingers tightening on the locks every time he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke…" Naruto writhed wantonly as Sasuke trailed his lips lower, dipping into Naruto's belly-button and then made his way lower still when Naruto let out a long breathy moan, the body arched beautifully below him.

The raven-haired nuzzled his nose on the jutted bone of Naruto's hips, sending warm breaths over the tanned skin. Naruto tried to move his hips so that Sasuke's lips hovered at where he needed his lover most but Sasuke only chuckled teasingly, his hands pinned Naruto's hips and thigh down.

"Sasuke… please…" Naruto tried to buck his hips, without success it seemed. Sasuke nuzzled lower, moving more into the middle region, sending hot air on his groin. But the raven haired still evaded the spot where Naruto wanted him desperately. He pleaded again, gasping in process when Sasuke blew softly on his tip, making the pre-cum leak out faster and more.

Naruto bobbed his head, trying to see what made Sasuke lingered around at nothing; even his hands on Sasuke's head that were trying to press down made no results that he wanted. What Naruto saw however made him gulped and his body alert and tight suddenly. Sasuke was eying his dick intently, like it was something precious, something fragile and something delicious. The heated gaze burned Naruto's skin, making him more aroused and his member more erect and hardened more to the point of painful. He suddenly wanted so badly to feel Sasuke's mouth closed in on that particular organ and he wanted it now!

"Sasuke… just suck me off already!" Naruto finally said in a strangled voice.

With one predatory look that Sasuke gave Naruto, he engulfed the throbbing erection, taking it as far into his mouth. Naruto's head was thrown back in silent scream. Finally! His moans and groans only became louder as Sasuke ran his tongue on the vein at the underside of his dick and then the wet tip licked the slit vigorously, only making it oozing the salty precum more into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Sasuke ignored the pain in his scalp as Naruto pulled and tugged on his hair. He took Naruto again into his mouth till his nose nuzzled the pubic hair; one hand boldly fondled Naruto's ball and then teased the skin below it. It made Naruto buck in unbearable pleasure.

"No! Don't stop!" Naruto whimpered when Sasuke let go of his cock with an audible 'plop'. Azure eyes slowly opened as he felt Sasuke hovered above him with lustful gaze. "Why did you stop, bastard?" he half-whined.

Sasuke swept down to kiss Naruto's forehead tenderly, stunning the blond at the weird gesture. He then sat up, straddling Naruto and Naruto almost screamed when his erection was being grabbed by a warm hand, moving up and down the slicked member that was coated with precum and saliva.

"Sasuke?" Naruto frowned slightly; face contorted in pleasure as the hand stroked him faster making him panted in short breaths. His eyes suddenly widened at Sasuke's weird angle, a realization dawned on him. He was about to protest when tight hot white pleasure clamped on him, making him fell back onto the bed with a long moan.

"Oh God! Ahhh!" Small spasms wrecked his body as again his erection was engulfed tightly, but this time it was better than Sasuke's mouth. He heard Sasuke's grunts of pain but he was too dumbstruck to do anything; he could only focus on the heat that swallowed him, holding himself from coming that instant.

When he was fully sheathed in Sasuke, Naruto opened his eyes, watching his lover's face carved in pain and pleasure. He knew the feelings because he was usually on the other end; Sasuke doing this was odd, but it was a good sense of weirdness because he really had forgotten how it felt to be on _this_ end. He watched how Sasuke tried to control his breathing, making his own body hot at the sight; there was a sudden urge to thrust into the pale body.

Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's broad bronze chest; he opened his eyes, willing the pain that stretched him to go. God, it had been so long! He had forgotten how painful it could be. "Sasuke?" he heard Naruto's voice below him, a bit with concern but there was more eagerness in it.

"Shh… just give me a moment to adjust…" he croaked.

"You should have just told me, bastard, I could prepare you thoroughly," Naruto forced himself to speak, when all he wanted was to flip their position and slam into Sasuke senseless. But he knew it was hard for the man above him; the last time they were in this kind of position was 10 years ago, when they first ventured into this.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke stretched above him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sweat broke on his temples; Sasuke was taking his sanity away.

Sasuke gave him a small smile, giving him one long searing kiss before sitting up again. Slowly, yet seductively Sasuke moved, up and down, up and down. Naruto's eyes automatically shut, giving in into the pleasure that engulfed him, burning and dampening their skin at the same time.

Naruto felt fingers laced into his as the movement became faster; Sasuke's short pants turned into moans that teased his ears. He suddenly felt something cold on one of his fingers, his fourth finger to be more exact and it made his eyes snapped opened. The dark blue clashed with the midnight storm, but their movement never stilled.

"Happy birthday, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered lovingly, just as the clock chimed when the long hand stroke 12. Naruto felt his heart swell as his fingers intertwined with Sasuke, making him turned his head to see a white, shiny platinum band on his finger. Tears sprang into his eyes; it was a silent gesture of eternal promise that they would devote their life for each other, no matter what.

When Sasuke's face suddenly contorted in sudden pleasure, Naruto knew they had found the right spot. With a growl and a sense of protectiveness and possession, he flipped their position, making Sasuke stunned as he lied below Naruto.

Naruto spread the milky legs, propping both over his shoulder as he thrust into Sasuke, trying to find that spot that would make his lover scream in pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, his moans became louder as he shut his eyes. Naruto's movement was so erratic and fast, it made Sasuke daze and spin; a tight coil forming low in him. "D-Deeper… Nnngghh!" Sasuke's moans were like musical notes in his ears. They soared higher, both knew they were close yet they both were waiting for the right moment.

It came soon, sending blinding white stars across their vision; spasms jerked across their bodies. They basked in the warm journey that slowly took them down back into the reality. Both had small smiles adorning their faces as they cuddled into each other that night.

**000**

Naruto gingerly put on his pyjama pants and fished a shirt on the floor as he made his way out of the room; smell of freshly baked waffle assaulted his nose, making him inhaled the delicious scent deeply. And then it woke him up. Hold on… Sasuke is still asleep, so who would be making…

"Sae?" Naruto saw the little man on a stool, making waffle on the marble countertop with the waffle maker. On his hands and face, butter, flour and thick cream smeared here and there, making Naruto grinned, brightening up the morning.

"Morning Chichiue!" Sae bowed, silky hair fell gracefully at the side of his face. The suffix always made Naruto's heart stood out in pride

"What are you doing?" Naruto walked closer, the crisply scent made his stomach growled loudly, stunning Sae and him at the same time.

"Making breakfast," Sae said, hands quickly opened the lid of the waffle maker and carefully took out the hot newly baked waffle onto a plate. Something stirred in Naruto's heart; back then when Sasuke still couldn't see, he knew on the weekends the little guy always helped his father. But now, they both had Naruto to do that for them.

"It's okay," Naruto took the plastic bowl that Sae was holding. "I'll make breakfast; you go and set the table."

"But you can't! It's your birthday!" Sae grinned back cheekily. "Happy birthday, Chichiue!" small hands circled Naruto's neck suddenly. Sae buried his face into Naruto's shirt, smelling Naruto and oddly, his father's scent was on the shirt.

Naruto smiled, affection was evident in his eyes. He put the bowl down on the top and hugged Sae back just as lovingly as Sae had. "Thank you…" he whispered softly. Sae pulled back with a big grin. He then noticed something on Naruto's finger. Gingerly, he pulled Naruto's hand closer to his face to inspect it. A shiny simple silver platinum band sat perfectly on Naruto's right fourth finger. A wider grin broke.

"Otousan gave you this already!"

Naruto arched a golden brow. "You know about this?"

Sae nodded his head excitedly. "Otousan and I went to choose for the ring. Have you look on the inside? It has engraving of Uchiha-Uzumaki!"

Naruto was surprised. "Really?" He carefully pulled it of and looked carefully the inside of his new ring. True to Sae's exclamation, there it was; Uchiha-Uzumaki engraved in elegant curly font. He felt his throat constricted.

"Otousan wants to give you personally, so I also made a present for you that I want to give to you personally!" Sae jumped down the stool and was instantly lost into his room. Naruto sniffed loudly, willing himself not to cry at what he had just learned. He pushed the ring back onto his finger; it might be simple band with no stones or gems attached to it but it was one of the most precious things Naruto had. He's going to wear this till the day he dies.

The sound of petite feet running towards him made Naruto spun around. Sae was clutching a small canvas drawing in his hands. "This is for you, Chichiue… Happy Birthday…" he said shyly, handing the piece outwards.

Naruto took it and almost let it go in shock. He looked at Sae; the boy was waiting for his approval with an obvious hopeful look. Naruto gulped and touched the painting oh-so gently, afraid that his fingers would ruin the beautiful picture.

Apparently Sae not only inherited the Uchiha's talent at playing piano, but also in arts and drawing too. There on the canvas, a beautiful hill with greenest grass and bluest sky adorned the background. Naruto realized it was the same background as the painting he and Sasuke had shared when they were 8; only this time, it was not animals that present on the grass, but three human figures- him, Sasuke and Sae to be more exact; having a picnic, Sae on a horse.

"I saw the drawing that you made with Otousan in the school back then so I just thought a present of the drawing of us with that background was perfect. Uncle Sai helped me to paint this. Do you like it, Chichiue?" Sae asked nervously. The look on Naruto's face was a bit hard to read.

"Like it?" Naruto looked up and Sae nodded in anticipation. "Sae, this is the most beautiful painting I've ever seen, I love it!" He hugged his 'son' affectionately, murmuring thanks for one of the most wonderful gifts.

"We can hang this on the hall at the living room, atop the pictures on the table; what do you think? That way we can always see it." Naruto suggested. Sae agreed, a glow of pride showed on his face. Naruto put the painting on the dining table, explaining that Sasuke should see it when he woke up.

"Okay, you go and set the table, I'll make the waffles."

"But I want to make the breakfast."

Naruto hummed. "How about… if both of us make breakfast?"

"But it's your birthday."

"Yeah, but I want to make breakfast for the two people I love the most because they've given me the most wonderful birthday presents!" Naruto grinned. It was so infectious that Sae grinned back and agreed.

It was almost half an hour after that and there was still no sign of Sasuke so Naruto decided to go and check. He asked Sae to set the table up while he went to see what went on.

Their room was still a bit dark, the curtains hadn't been pulled back so the morning sun wasn't able to creep in and lighten the room. The scent of their lovemaking the night before lingered around, making Naruto's gut coil in subtle desire to touch the man he loved since he was young. That was basically the main reason why he didn't ask Sae to wake Sasuke; it would arouse too much question from the curious boy.

The pale man who had willingly submit last night to him just because it was his birthday lay prone on the bed, thin sheet covered the naked lower part of him; already Naruto feel like submitting to the man now for his selflessness.

He didn't know if he deserved the man's love but he was thankful that he was given the second chance. Now he wasn't going to foolishly leave this man behind, 10 long agony years was enough of punishment for him.

Naruto kneeled on the side of the bed, watching how the long black lashes rested on the ivory smooth cheeks in perfect contrast. He trailed his gaze down onto the ridge of Sasuke's nose and then down onto the lips that had given him endless pleasure; be it from simple kiss to elaborate kissing full with emotions on different parts of his body. He watched how even in sleep, those silky midnight hair framed Sasuke's face beautifully, not one strand out of place. The calm, gentle breathing, making the milky chest rose up and down peacefully signalling that Sasuke was deep into slumber.

Naruto's heart suddenly constricted, making him fully aware of the weight of the platinum band of his finger. They didn't need words to confirm it. They didn't need witnesses to see it. They didn't need audible vows to tie their souls together; it already had, perhaps from long ago before they both were aware of it. The presence of the ring just symbolized what they had from long ago.

A small serene smile etched on his tanned face; maybe he could get Sasuke the same exact ring too. It would only be fair.

As if sensing that Naruto was watching him intently, Sasuke's lids fluttered opened; revealing obsidian eyes that focused on the blond moments soon. His eyes might have been changed a bit due to the operation but what important was he could see Naruto again- the features that sharpened, loosing baby fats only to leave charismatic aura and maturity painted on the face.

"Morning…" Sasuke croaked, feeling slightly sore from last night's activities.

"Morning…" Naruto smiled. "Will you be okay to walk?" He asked in concern moments later when he saw Sasuke's slight grimace.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll manage; if you could just help me to the bathroom." He sat up, pushing the thin sheet aside, showing the milky thighs and legs as he brought them to the side of the bed. Naruto stood up too, taking and supporting Sasuke with him in the process.

"I'll help you bathe too," he said mischievously; a playful grin adorned his face.

Sasuke turned hearing the cheeky tone, already feeling his body awaken by that sound alone. "You haven't bathed yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you; though we can't make it too long, Sae's waiting for us for breakfast," there was a grin in Naruto's voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then no playing, Naruto; we'll only take quick bath."

"But I want to play- quickly I promised!" Naruto half whined, half pouted.

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto's evil roaming hands changed his mind soon after; things he would give in to Naruto, Sasuke sighed a while after that. But it was okay; it was the blond's birthday anyway- he was entitled to have his way after all.

**000**

It was a private and secret affair. Only invited guests were told where it would take place and the invitation only arrived a couple of days before the wedding- along with plane tickets and instruction what to do when they arrive at the airports.

For the town's people however, it was a different matter. It was a day where they celebrated the sweet couple. During the courting, the town people got to know the real soft-spoken actress; she was just like them, wanting to be the mother who spoil their children rotten, wanting to be the strict mother who teach her children what respect and independence mean, wanting to be a wife who attends to her husband when needed, sees to him when he's sick and wants to be love endlessly in return.

They decided to give her the easy way to go about the town and her wedding; keeping it in silence as she asked them politely. In return, almost the whole town people who could make it came down to the piece of land of the Inuzukas' on the day; most were volunteers to set up the lovely make-shift altar, to help to prepare the banquet of lunch for the reception and help designing the grand and lovely wedding.

Big white tents were set up on the green field at the back of the former Uchiha residence. That would be where the reception took place. Right next to it, the flat ground had been turned into lush rose and tulips garden, a white gazebo, circled with vines and colourful flowers decorated it, making it looked like fairies touched.

The gazebo in itself was raised a bit off the ground; on the lower ground, white chairs were placed on both sides of white carpet that had been put in the middle, leading down from the make-shift altar to the glass door where the bride would make her entrance.

That morning was a busy morning for everyone who's involved in the wedding. There were no official wedding planner; it was Hinata, along with some mothers (and Temari) that planned the whole thing and they took charge that morning the moment Hinata came in. Moegi ushered her into a room that used to be Sasuke's and laid down all the make-up cases as Temari came in with the wedding dress that she had hand-sewn for Hinata herself.

Temari and Kankurou, apart from Naruto were the only ones from Hinata's side that arrived that early. Neji and Gaara, who were the main sponsor of the plane tickets and in charge of the rest of their gang as well as the Hyuugas would wait for them at the airport and escort them to Greenbushes that day. Though most had arrived last night in the city, staying at the Hyatt; they would only be arriving simultaneously a couple of hours before the wedding.

"Can I watch you do her make-up?" Moegi asked Kankurou excitedly as he set up his cases.

"Sure; I could give you some tips if you'd like," he winked at her.

Naruto came in a while later, carrying a paper bag. He had put on his best tailor-made piece of suit; his cufflinks matched Sasuke and Sae's. "You look astonishingly radiant, Hinata-chan!" he beamed. "Like a princess!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Temari grinned; the glow from her own wedding was still on her. It was truly a spectacular day and Hinata's going to be just like hers; probably even more joyful.

"Our imouto is getting married," Kankurou teased as he applied the foundation on her ivory skin. "It makes me feel old."

Naruto laughed. "Maybe you should find a wife then!"

Kankurou scrunched up his face. "After seeing how Temari is with Shikamaru? Hah! Probably not till a few more years. Why not make yours next, Uzumaki?"

Naruto blushed heavily at this; refusing to answer that. He probably would have, if only this state allowed same-sex marriages. From how he was living with Sasuke now, they could be considered as married couple already. He turned to Temari, diverting his mind from Kankurou's question and what he saw made his eyes budged out.

"Is that….?" he whispered in awe, gaping at the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen.(1) It was a bare-shoulder purely white satin dress, the fabric flawlessly and delicately draped down like a river of sweet milk falling into the stream. Beads of crystals with occasional diamonds and amethysts swept across the chest to the waist and the gems swept across to the other side again down to the bottom of the dress. Some fell into the backside from the waist area. It was a simple dress, yet it was outstandingly breathtaking.

"Wow…" Naruto whispered again; his breath was taken away by the exquisite piece. "Y-You made this?"

Temari beamed. "She's a beauty isn't it?" she winked to Hinata when the bride saw her reflection from the mirror; Hinata hadn't taken her eyes completely off her wedding dress since she brought it in and zipped of the cover to display it. It wasn't only the bride who was still amazed at the gown, Moegi kept on stealing glances on the dress as well. Kankurou on the other hand had been gazing at the piece for the whole day yesterday while imagining how he'd want to make Hinata's face and hair to match the angel-like dress.

"Yeah… Temari, you are one hell of a designer!" Naruto grinned at her.

Temari beamed again, her grin widened. "You're from Kiba's place right? How's the groom doing?" Temari asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Oh, he's fine… That brings me to this. Hinata, remember when I say don't buy any jewellery for your wedding?"

Hinata nodded; she was still a bit overwhelmed to join in their conversation; not to mention she was very nervous. And then Naruto took out a medium sized deep red velvet box from the paper bag and put it on the table in front of Hinata.

"I asked Temari to send me the sketch of your wedding dress and the fabric sample. This is your wedding present from us; Sasuke, Sae and I. We looked for this for you. Congratulation, Hinata," Naruto said softly, patting the girl's cold hand.

Hinata's eyes widened. She had similar suspicions as to why Naruto didn't let her buy her own jewellery to be worn on this day. Hinata blinked back the tears that started to form (which sent Kankurou shot Naruto a reproving glare). This was yet another unexpected wedding present she received so far and knowing her friends, they would do similar things.

Temari already made her dress and wanted no payment at all- saying it's her wedding gift. Kankurou insisted on doing her make-up hair as part of her wedding gift. Neji and Gaara wouldn't take no as an answer when they said they would sponsor her wedding. Kiba was against it at first, saying it's his responsibility as well so they settled on both sides paying for the wedding with a condition- Neji and Gaara sponsor the plane tickets to their personal friends over the Eastern States and Hinata's families.

Kiba had no choice but to accept.

And now… now Naruto, Sasuke and Sae gave her the most stunning pieces of jewellery she had ever seen- the spidery and delicate looking necklace encrusted with diamonds, pearls and amethysts all over, matching dangly earrings, bracelets and anklets made her throat constricted. She was really touched and no words could form on her lips. One glance at her wedding dress, she knew the pieces matched her wedding gown perfectly.

"I don't know what to say…" she finally whispered; swallowing her tears down.

Naruto grinned. "Just say you'll be happy with your husband." Hinata could only nod at that.

"Well!" Naruto straightened up, feeling his own throat swollen. "I better go and take some pictures while waiting for Jiraiya to come and take over. I'll go and take my camera in my car. See you at the altar, Hinata. Later, guys!"

"Naruto!" Temari called as Naruto opened the door. He paused, seeing her walking closer to him. "Can you help me bring in the rest of the dresses?"

"The rest?" Naruto was taken aback. How many dresses did Temari make?

"The bridesmaids' dresses, Blondie," Temari said; linking her arms into his and led him forward.

"Can I see them afterwards?" Naruto asked excitedly. When Temari got married, she designed the bridesmaids' dresses as well and they were really eye-catching; the teal colour made the girls glowed.

"Sure!"

When he brought in some and followed by Temari who was holding the rest back into the room where Hinata was getting ready, Naruto was the one who was over-excited about the dresses. Moegi asked Naruto what were those and as soon as the word 'bridesmaids' left his mouth, the brunette girls squealed excitedly; one of those would become hers!

Temari hung the dresses on the hooks that had been specially placed for the dresses. Four sets of eyes widened as she unzipped the black cover and revealed another seven dresses; all in deep maroon satin, French lace and organza.

"They're so beautiful!" Moegi's lips stretched in a big smile. Temari beamed proudly.

"I've decided whose who, if you don't mind, Moegi-chan," Temari said and the girl nodded vigorously, not minding any one of them for they all looked so delicate yet alluring. They didn't match Hinata's wedding dress of course, but even the bride loved the rest of the gowns.

Temari had used the same colour and fabric for the bridesmaids' attire but all were in different styles and designs; each was to emphasize and show the different kind of beauties of the wearer.

She took one off the hook and handed it to Moegi. "This is yours; go and put them, I'll see if it needs fitting and minor altering," she gestured Naruto to put her personal sewing case onto the bed.

"You're being so kind, Temari, giving all the dresses away just likes that."

"I let the girls kept the dresses from my own wedding too. 'Sides, these are all custom-made couture. It wouldn't fit other people as perfectly as it will be on the one I made for."

"I wish men have these kinds of style too," Naruto pouted.

"Oi, Neji designed your suit, okay? No one else have your design."

"Yeah, but woman's line is just so colourful!"

"I can make you a wedding dress too if you want!" Temari chuckled; Naruto blushed, mumbling something under his breath and turned away, only to look at Kankurou smirking down on him and Hinata giggling. He blushed harder.

Moegi came out; the maroon satin piece fit her body like a second skin. The knee-length gown fitted her body perfectly, Temari nodded at the fact that she didn't need to alter anything. Beads of small crystals were randomly thrown on the gown, the skirt ruffled like fairies gown. It was elegant yet hip seeing at how Moegi was the youngest bridesmaid in the group.

"I can't thank you enough!" she thanked Temari yet again. The dress showed elegance yet it also screamed youthfulness and young energy.

"I can do a bit of your make-up while you wait for Kankurou," Temari said.

"Sure."

"It's okay, sis. I'll continue with Hinata once I've done with hers and yours. Why don't you change too and I'll do yours while we wait for the rest of the girls."

"You know that Haku could help you guys in here; he picked up some tips from you some time ago, isn't it, Kankurou?" Naruto interrupted; offering some kind of help when he couldn't. He could however snap the serene yet busy scene. It would make such memorable pictures.

"Yeah, if you could just call him in."

"Sure."

When Haku came in and Naruto was snapping some pictures in the room after taking some outside on the make-shift garden and altar, Temari had already worn her deep plunging neckline dress. Two larger crystals than those on Moegi's were on each of Temari's shoulders. The design was such the gown flowed down like she's a Venus with Haku making her hair in big curls, softly framing her face.

Naruto whistled. "Like a Greek goddess!"

Temari laughed. "More like a pregnant woman!"

Naruto gaped. Kankurou's hands froze. Haku, Hinata and Moegi had a stunned look on their face. Temari looked at them amusedly. "What? I'm just hoping! I've only been missing my cycle once- can't a wife hope for a pregnancy?"

"Ewww! Temari, I don't want to know!" Kankurou's face scrunched up in disgust. "Just don't say another word! Today's Hinata's happy day and we'll gossip about it some other time!" he quickly added when he saw his sister's lips moved to argue. Temari shrugged, agreeing.

Naruto moved outside a while then, taking some more pictures before moving to Kiba's place to capture the equally chaotic scenes at Kiba's side. It was mainly the men who were left as Hana and Kiba's mother were in charged of the wedding site. He laughed to see Kiba's slightly pale and nervous face. When he got a phone call saying that the rest of the bridesmaids just arrived, the quickly dashed off to Sasuke's former house.

By the time he got there, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were already changed into their dresses. As soon as he saw Ino, he looked at Temari. "Change that, Temari. Ino looks more like a goddess than you!" his eyes held much laughter.

Ino's dress had thin spaghetti straps but the design was empire-waist and the rest of the gown fell beautifully downwards, more of the fabrics gathered nearing her feet. Her very slim figure was emphasized more with the cut. The top of her dress was lined with crystals. If only the gown was white, gold and silver; she'd really look like a Greek goddess, especially with her platinum blond hair and alice blue eyes.

"You think so, Gorgeous?" Ino asked, winking to Naruto.

"Yup, definitely!"

"Then do I have the power to snatch Sasuke-kun from you?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, you wish, Venus. He's mine!" Naruto growled playfully.

"One and only for Adonis, huh?" Ino teased back.

"Okay, cut it, you too!" Sakura's hands rested on her waist. Naruto whistled at her favourite girl; maroon might not worked best for someone with Sakura's feature but Temari had somehow made it work. It was instantly Naruto's favourite dress of the lot- saved for Hinata's wedding gown- that's a different story.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Well, well, well…. I have to say I love your dress the most; though I could see it fits you better, Sakura," Ino eyed the simple yet charming dress. Sakura's left shoulder was bare but one wide strap was on her right one. Six large crystals forming a flower were on the upper side of her chest. The long gown had a slanted cut below the knee but there was another piece beneath it, making Sakura floated instead of walking.

"Thank you, Temari. It's wonderful." Sakura turned to Temari.

The girls' make-up had been done before they came to Greenbushes; Kankurou who had seen the dresses gave instruction to the three bridesmaids on how their make-ups should be before coming to save time.

Hanabi then came in; the room was reduced to complete silence. The younger Hyuuga gave a small smile to everyone in the room and then she walked slowly to her older sister, smiling widely before hugging her and whispered congratulation. Temari ushered the younger girl to change into her Maid of Honour dress- a bare-shoulder gown with thin v-strap from the middle of the top with crystals forming a flower much like on Sakura's dress.

Hana came in a while then for last minute make up and change, wearing maroon below-knee bare-shoulder satin gown with crisscross straps on the neck area.

**000**

The mid-morning was clear, blue sky with occasional wisp of clouds decorated the bright blue. Though the sun was shining brightly, the temperature was not hot; it was comfortable, not making the people on the wide garden sweating. They somehow had managed to bring in a medium grand piano and Pachelbel's Canon in D was played by none other than Sasuke himself.

On the long white carpet walked two girls in lavender fairy-dresses, sprinkling petals of roses, tulips, hyacinth and camellia; making the white ground sparkled with spring flowers. Followed behind the girls was Sae, in his hands a square pillow with two red velvet boxes. He was the official ring bearer for this particular wedding, on Kiba's request.

The bridesmaids came in one by one, starting with Hana and then Moegi. Tenten followed soon after, her below-knee-length dress with halter top and diagonal pattern of crystals caught attentions of some of the male attendees. Some of the audiences' eyes widened when Ino soon came out after Tenten; they recognized the model and they didn't know Hinata was a friend of Ino.

Though Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tsunade and Jiraiya's presence should tell them much about what sort of a crowd that would come to Hinata's wedding.

Sakura then made her way in, Temari was close behind her. They noticed how the bridesmaid all wore the same colour and a white rose adorned their hair at one side. Hanabi as the Maid of Honour came in last and the piano sound dimmed slowly afterwards.

Naruto as the best man heard Kiba's sharp intake of breath; the man was nervous, despite the calm expression he had on his face. When the music turned into the bridal march, Hiashi stepped in with Hinata in his arms. Kiba's breath hitched at the entrancing sight of his soon-to-be wife. Naruto grinned, Hinata was practically glowing and even from afar, he could feel the happiness and joy radiated from her.

Kiba's eyes was transfixed to the bride, he couldn't tear his orbs away. Never in his life had he imagined that he would even have a chance to meet Hyuuga Hinata. But fate clearly had a different journey for him. What he had now was not an actress as a bride, but a gentle and strong spirit that would support him and give him strength when he needed it.

The groom nodded slightly when Hiashi passed Hinata into Kiba's arms. The bride suddenly decided to be shy, Naruto almost laughed at the sudden turn of event.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

**000**

They were busy taking pictures; Hinata's family and Kiba's family, followed by the couple and the bridesmaids and then the group pictures. Jiraiya was a busy man that day. A lot of other people then wanted to be in the pictures too; they changed spots and people were buzzing around, snapping photos with themselves or the beautiful now-husband-and-wife picture. Some even went up to Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji and Neji for some photos.

Naruto looked around, spotting Sasuke and Sae at one corner. Mischievously he grabbed the priest that was next to him and asked the old man to stay put; he had a favour he'd like to ask. Wildly he scanned for Sai, Haku, Zabuza, Lee, Sakura and Tenten- the people he knew wouldn't be in any spotlight at the moment to cause any arousal and suspicions. Slowly and carefully, he extracted the people he targeted before finally dragging Sasuke and Sae to the designated place he consider 'safe' and out of visible range of vision.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, irritated. He was enjoying the beautiful atmosphere and Naruto just burst his happy bubble. The other eight people looked at him expectantly.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, his hands in tight grip on the Uchiha's arm. Sae suddenly had a sparkle in his eyes; a knowing smile broke on his face. His Chichiue after all took him when they ordered the ring, with the similar incantation on the inside as Naruto's ring- Uzumaki-Uchiha. The blond turned to the priest, taking in a deep breath and fought the blush that threatened to form on his face.

"I'm asking of a favour, Father," he started, tone and face serious. "Marry us," he said, pulling Sasuke forward a bit; the six people he pulled gasped. Lee almost shouted energetically but Sakura managed to cup her hand on Lee's mouth before any words came out. She hissed for him to be quiet. Sai and Haku blinked in surprise, a smirk already forming on Zabuza's mouth; cheeky Naruto, he thought.

The priest however was rendered speechless, his mouth gapping not knowing what to say.

"Marry us, Father. Right now, right here. I even have witnesses and the ring with me," Naruto took out one platinum band from his upper pocket. Sasuke was stunned; he didn't know Naruto went and make another ring; from a glance he knew it was exactly the same as the one he gave Naruto. The blond gingerly took off the one on his finger and placed it in Sasuke's hand.

"But-"

"Marry us," Sasuke instructed; a smirk was already on his face. His dobe was a genius after all. Same-sex marriage wasn't legal here but they didn't need any grand ceremony; just a small one like this would suffice. And they didn't need to officiate the wedding anyway; just the two of them, Sae and a couple of witnesses made it seemed like a real wedding.

The priest sighed. The tone in Sasuke's voice was too commanding and he didn't want to know what would happen if he refused. Besides, other people were too busy to notice about them. He prayed to God to forgive what he was about to do, giving in to the two men in front of him.

The priest cleared his throat, gesturing for everyone to take their places and took a big breath. "Who should I start with?" he asked, not knowing who he should address first.

"Him," both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They were about to argue but Sai interrupted, saying he should start with the blond, earning a glare from Naruto. They wanted this to be as fast as possible, before anyone would notice that they've gone missing.

The priest nodded, a smug look was on Sasuke's face. Naruto rolled his eyes. It was _his_ idea, damn it! "Do you," he looked at the blond. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto supplied grudgingly. "-Uzumaki Naruto, take this man-" he then looked at the the raven-haired. "Uchiha Sasuke," the man said without any hesitation

"Uchiha Sasuke to be your… er… spouse; do you promise to be to him, a loving and loyal" he cleared his throat again "-spouse, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Naruto said, a grin already broke on his face, forgetting the slight dissatisfaction he felt as he took Sasuke's hand and pushed in the ring on Sasuke's slender finger. The vow in itself made him bloomed with pride and his heart swelled with limitless love.

The priest nodded slightly and then turned to Sasuke. "Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this man, Uzumaki Naruto to be your spouse; do you promise to be to him, a loving and loyal spouse, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" he then said louder with more confidence.

"I do," Sasuke said, his eyes locked into Naruto tenderly, gently sliding in the platinum band for the second time. It was unplanned but he would remember these moments till the day he's no longer lives.

The priest cleared his throat, suddenly fidgeting uncomfortably. "You may… um… kiss-" the words were left unfinished as in a flash Sasuke took Naruto's kiss in one passionate, searing kiss that made even Sakura blushed and Sai raised an amused brow. Sae on the other hand cheered, not noticing the priest looked sideway, clearly not used to see the scene.

**000**

It was Kiba and Hinata's wedding; but all day long, till the moment Hinata threw the bouquet to the awaiting crowd and left after the reception, the smile never once left Naruto's face. He was feeling very giddy, like he was floating, not walking. Whatever people said to him went into his right ear and out from his left ear, not taking in the words carefully. His friends gave Naruto a weird look but he was too lost to notice it.

Sasuke on the other hand had occasional arrogant smirk on his face; though most of the time he kept it clean of any emotion. But one look he took at Naruto and the smirk was back in place. Sae was being overly sunny and too excited to stop talking.

"I have to admit, that was a brave stunt to pull, Naruto," Sasuke said on their way back to the city. He didn't let the blond drive seeing at how 'floaty' his 'wife' was being.

"I'm a genius, am I not?" Naruto's grin was plastered to his face; the muscles were starting to ache but he was too high in cloud nine to care.

Sasuke chuckled. "Should we consummate the wedding night then, tonight?" he gave Naruto a teasing glance, eyes showing much promise. Naruto saw this, his eyes suddenly darkened and the grin softened.

"Is that what you wish…. Spouse?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a sign telling me you'd top me, hmm?"

"I'm not going to submit, Sasuke. It was my idea, so equally I should top since you made me took the wife's role during the vows."

"We'll see…. _Wife_," Sasuke smirked. Naruto's eyes turned to slits, a sudden small smirk forming on his tanned face too. "We'll see, alright…" he repeated Sasuke's words.

Fortunately on the journey back home during the inky night, Sae was fast asleep in the back seat, dreaming of his perfect little family.

**The End**


End file.
